Famous
by Gembomz
Summary: Shawn Spencer is a real psychic. He knows EVERYTHING. How does an all knowing Shawn make a difference to the episodes? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey Guys!

I had this idea and I wanted to get it in to words. I might be rather slow on updating this. It just depends when I have the time as college is hectic. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this and please comment, positive or negative. Just no flamers please! They kill my ju ju bees.

* * *

Shawn had always been aware of his special talent. Always. He knew things, things he could not possibly have known. Things in the past and things that were going to happen. His father, Detective Henry Spencer knew Shawn was different. His son would go into a trance like state for up to as long as five minutes. Henry took him to the doctors once, wondering if he had an epileptic fit. The scans of his brain showed unusual activity. Areas of his brain that were usually remain dormant were lit up brightly on the screen and a section of his brain baffled the doctor, and all of the other specialist doctors that came into view him. Shawn had extra brain tissue that no one else had. The reason for it, Henry now knew. His son was unusually perceptive and had an eidetic memory for sight, sound and all of his senses. But he was also very sensitive, he saw things that others did not. Visions. Of every possible future, of things that happened in the past. Things that are happening this very moment in another part of the world. By the time Shawn was ten, he had seen most of his adult life. He knew what was coming, what would be said and yet Shawn Spencer wasn't afraid.

* * *

"I need to call the police" Shawn whispered to the girl on his lap. She leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and whispered hotly in his ear,

"You are cop?"

"What no!" Shawn denied. "Hoping I'd have handcuffs?" he replied cheekily. The girl giggled and ran her hand through his hair.

"It was the store manager. See his hands? Nervous tick. ….On Channel Five news right now! I'm looking at him! What? Oh my name…. it's Shawn…Spencer. Ok, thanks"

Shawn looked back at the girl in front of him. For once he had embraced life and tried not to think of the future. But even though he had never met Juliet, it felt like he was cheating on her.

"Look, I'm sorry" Shawn began.

"Sorry? What you got to be sorry for huh?" she replied smiling, stroking his thigh.

"You've got to go. This isn't going to work out. I'm sorry."

"So after all that flirting downstairs, you bring me up here to say it's NOT going to work out!" she told him, dangerously.

Shawn looked ashamed but looked her in the eyes. "We wouldn't work out anyway. You're going to meet someone special, someone who loves you for you."

She collapsed on the sofa, giving up. "Everyone searches for their soul mate" she said bitterly.

"You won't need to. Give it a week, his name is Mark" Shawn told her truthfully.

"You seem to be oddly sure" she looked at him strangely.

Shawn just smiled. "I am. You'll find happiness"

After an awkward goodbye she was gone and Shawn sighed.

Shawn glanced at the clock. The phone was going to ring in approximately twenty minutes. He had time to change.

Shawn got changed, put on his shoes and grabbed his mobile and shoved it in his pocket, and then the landline began to ring. He picked it up. As he thought, it was the station asking him to come in.

Shawn wondered why he should even go. He knew they weren't going to believe him anyway. Shawn hadn't had a vision where Detective Lassiter had actually believed him! When that happened the world would end for sure. He would meet Juliet there though. Shawn knew it was time to pull the psychic card. He had known it was coming for ages. What was the harm in lying when he was telling the truth?

* * *

Shawn took his motorcycle and parked it opposite the station. Shawn gazed at it for a moment; this was the place he would spend a lot of his time in the future. It seemed so familiar, yet he had never stepped foot inside.

Shawn walked through the front door and was amazed at how he felt, he felt at home. All of his 'friends' were here. There was Officer Allen at the front desk, Buzz making photocopies in the photocopying room and here Lassie and Lucinda came marching toward him.

"Mr Spencer would you like to come with us" Lucinda asked. Shawn smiled and nodded, trying not to let them know he was nervous. They would have thought that he was guilty. Shawn was also secretly excited; this was the moment where he embraced himself for who he is.

Shawn was lead to interrogation room b and Lassiter shouted at him for a good while Lucinda stared at him menacingly.

"Look, how did you get this information? We just need a reason then you can go"

Shawn smiled slightly. Knowing that the Chief was on the way.

"I'm psychic" Shawn said right before the Chief opened the door.

"Shawn" The Chief gasped. "I just got the information that you had been brought in for questioning"

"Wait, so you are saying you got the information because you're psychic?" Lassiter asked in disbelief ignoring the Chief.

"You've admitted it?" The Chief asked. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"More than ever Chief. I've known this was coming in a long time. And let me say, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Shawn laughed slightly thinking of all the good times he was going to have.

The Chief smiled. "Detectives, what is Mr Spencer in for?"

"He called in a tip about who committed those radio robberies. He confessed" Lucinda explained.

"Well, this man here is a psychic. I have known his father for years and believe me… I know."

"Chief! You can't really believe he is psychic! He's a fraud!" Lassiter almost shouted. The Chief just raised her eyebrows.

"Care to prove it?" The Chief asked Shawn warily.

"The guy in the interrogation room A is guilty, you'll find the red shards all over his left arm and in his shoe. You love Horses and have a fear of snow globes. You are also in a relationship with Lucinda even though you are barely separated and she will be transferred to another unit tomorrow afternoon"

Lassiter's mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry Lassie. You don't have to say anything." Shawn smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Did… did you tell anyone about us?" Lassiter asked Lucinda accusingly. Her eyes went shocked,

"Of course not! Do you think I really wanted everyone to think I was working myself up the ladder the hard way?"

Neither realised that they just admitted it to the Chief and had set their sentence.

"Mr Spencer. The charges against you are dropped; you are no longer a suspect in this investigation. You are not the partner we are looking for"

"Of course I'm not. His partner is dead. That's why I didn't mention him in the tip"

The Chief looked impressed and nodded to show she understood.

"Detectives, I will see you in my office in five minutes. Go" She instructed, and the two detectives stood up and excited quickly from the room.

"Shawn…" the Chief began, wondering how she could phrase it.

"I will be back in tomorrow to help with the McCallum case… you'll get a call tomorrow morning. I would help you solve it now but technically it hasn't happened yet. Good luck with the phone call you're about to make…" Shawn told her, knowing she was about to call his dad, "He's gonna be shocked."

Shawn made his way to exit missing the Chief's amused face but he stopped right by the door. "Oh, and would you tell my dad not to go fishing this weekend, tell him I said so"

Then Shawn was gone. He had quite enjoyed that. Of course he had to spill the beans on Lassie's and Lucinda's relationship. Lucinda had to be transferred to Jules could transfer in. He felt a little guilty but knowing that Lassiter was to fall in love with Marlowe….. Their relationship would have crumbled anyway.

Shawn knew what he had to do next. He had to find his best friend and tell him before he found out from someplace else. Mainly his dad calling to ask if he knew he was going to do this. Shawn had about an hour which was plenty time to stop by for pineapple smoothies on the way.

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for reading this all of the way through. I wasn't actually sure if this is any good. Please leave a review and let me know whether you want me to continue or not.


	2. There's gonna be forensics?

Author Note: Hey guys. I haven't really decided where this is going yet so this is just a short chapter to fill in and give me some time to get writing. I promised myself i would finish my other story "Ghosts" first but that obviously didn't happen. Anyway, please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Gus was playing. He knew he shouldn't be but he was. He had nothing to do. All his paper work was completed, he didn't need to do his rounds till Tuesday and the computer games and snack drawer could keep him glued to that chair forever.

"Mr Guster?" A lady poked her head around the door,

"Yes?" he replied, happy for the distraction.

"Your brother is here to see you"

Gus laughed, "Send him in"

Moments later Shawn came bounding in.

"Shawn!" Gus exclaimed. "Have you come to rescue me?"

"You're bored I know!" Shawn laughed.

"I hate how you know everything, Shawn. I'm always left in the dark" Gus moaned sarcastically.

"You're just like everyone else. Normal. I'm the one with the extra bit of brain tissue" Shawn moaned, as if his gift was a curse.

Gus raised his eyebrows, "That's true. Soon as your dad releases those scans you'll be famous"

"I know" Shawn said glancing out of the window. "That's gonna be sooner rather than later too"

"What?" Gus announced in shock.

"Well, I called in a tip this morning and was called into the station. I agreed to help them solve crimes! You'll be helping me of course"

"Whoah! Slow down!" Gus said shocked, standing up and starting to pace. "What do you mean you agreed to help them solve crimes?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I've known it was coming for a long time and… I'm finally ready"

Gus sat down. "I'm proud of you buddy"

Shawn smiled. "Well the police are gonna get a call tomorrow morning about a kidnapping. You wanna come to the station with me and solve a kidnapping?"

Gus smiled, "But don't you already know who did it?"

"Yup" Shawn grinned. "It turns into a murder case tomorrow evening and I am hoping to try and wrap it up and prevent it… I've never tried to change the future before… you think it's possible?"

"I don't know Shawn. Do the police know you're psychic?" Gus asked, opening his snack draw and offering Shawn a bag of funions.

Shawn nodded. "You remember Karen Vick? Dad's friend form on the force"

"Yeah…" Gus drawled, unsure of where he was going.

"She's Chief now"

Before Gus could respond Gus' work phone went off.

"That'll be my dad" Shawn reached over and grabbed the phone.

"_Hey Dad_!"

_"Shawn?"_

_"The one and only!"_

_"Karen told me what you did"_

_"I know."_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Thanks for your concern Dad but I am sure. Known it was coming for a long time"_

_"Ok, son. What was that about the fishing next weekend?"_

_"Don't go. Cya Dad"_

_-click-_

"Dad wanted to make sure I was ok" Shawn scoffed. Henry and Shawn had a very strange relationship. Shawn's mum left when he was a baby and Henry raised him. Forced him to see a load of doctors he didn't want to see. For the most of his life, his father insisted he was delusional and crazy. Shawn knew that his father accepted him now but unfortunately Shawn couldn't forget. Not a moment. The look on his mother's face when she walked out on him. The look on his father's when he told him he was crazy.

"-hawn?"

"Yeah?"

"You just zoned out then. Vision?" Gus asked.

Shawn shook his head. "Memories. Pick me up at 8:00?"

Gus nodded, "Sure!"

Shawn made his way to leave but before he left he imparted the words to Gus he really wanted to hear.

"Two things by the way. First, you can bring your forensics case! Seconds, try Age Of Mythology"

Gus nodded and said "Ok" as Shawn left before getting very very excited. "There's gonna be forensics!"

* * *

Author Note: Intro Gus. My second favorite character. Obviously my first is Shawn, that's cos he is totally awesome!

So please review. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	3. There's always time for a sandwich!

Author Note: Well Hello again guy. Just got back from seeing SHREK at the west end and thought you guys would appreciate another chapter. This one is especiallu long. Enjoy.

* * *

Shawn woke up the next morning at 7:30. He got dressed and ate his breakfast quickly and bang on 8:00 the blueberry turned up. Shawn smiled as he looked out the window and grabbed his phone from on the side before rushing down the stairs. His apartment was only on the second floor and he was too lazy to get the lift. Or was it too impatient. Gus was waiting for him and Shawn walked to the car.

"You eaten?" Gus asked as he got in.

Shawn closed the door with a pondering expression.

"I could eat" he agreed.

So they stopped for pineapple smoothies on the way. Shawn loved pineapple and so did Gus. Shawn just seemed to have a weird fascination with the fruit that no one could understand.

The arrived at the station at 8:20 and both Shawn and Gus bounded into the station. Gus held his forensics case in his right hand, itching to use to contents.

"So why are we here Shawn? And not the crime scene?"

"They don't get the call for…. Another seven minutes" Shawn replied. "Let's go upstairs"

Shawn took off walking and headed upstairs to the Chief's office. Downstairs in the police department was only the interrogation rooms, waiting rooms. the records room, photocopying room and a few small offices. Most of the main detective work happened upstairs so that civilians wouldn't see.

As Shawn and Gus walked through the station, a few people gave them the awkward eye but Shawn was oblivious. There was Juliet's desk, clean and soon to be used, Lassiter's desk as well and the lounge area of the station, where two big sofas were and a worktop people used to make coffee. The Chief liked to use that section to brief people on huge cases like the Ying/Yang cases. It hadn't been used in a while though.

Lassiter looked up from his station to see Shawn and Gus hovering.

"Spencer! What are you doing here? And why did you bring your friend along?" Lassiter barked in annoyance.

"We are here to solve the McCallum case Lassie" Shawn replied and Gus just held up his forensics case with a grin on his face.

"There is no McCallum case Spencer, now shove off"

Perfectly timed as always the Chief came out of her office.

"Detective Lassiter. Case" she shouted and he got up and ran into her office. Then she spotted Shawn and Gus. "Come on in" she gestured.

Gus closed the door behind him.

"Lassiter, where is your partner?" she asked.

"She was doing some paperwork, I sent her a page" Lassiter explained.

"Gus, I haven't seen you in a long time… you've certainly grown" the chief greeted him.

"You know him?" Lassiter asked.

"Of course, I used to babysit them for ages"

Shawn and Gus smiled and the memories. Shawn had always kept her on her toes.

Lucinda chose this moment to come stumbling into the office. "Sorry Chief. I was doing paperwork when I got the message. I've got lots to finish before I leave" she said the last part looking accusingly at Shawn who just smiled lightly.

"Well now you are all here. Three days ago Camden McCallum, Jr, sole heir to McCallum Textiles, was seen being forced into his Range Rover at the municipal dog park. No one has seen him or the dog since. As the correct amount of time has past, he is a missing person and this is a kidnapping case." She paused, then looked at Shawn, "What can you tell us?"

All eyes turned to Shawn who sat back in his seat and thought.

"I can tell you where Camden McCallum will be this afternoon. We then have until about 6:00 before he dies" Shawn told them. "But don't quote me on the time"

"Who kidnapped him? Why does he die?" The Chief asked puzzled.

"No one kidnapped him. He ran away with Malcolm Orso"

"I recognise that name" Lassiter grumbled.

"What about the dying part?" The Chief asked.

"Well… I am hoping to prevent it and you can't charge someone for murder that hasn't done it yet" Shawn explained.

"Who? Mr Spencer" Lucinda asked impatiently. "You tell us a name and we can put this murderer away for life"

"I… I can't say. It will throw the investigation of completely" Shawn murmured, annoyed that he couldn't tell them.

The Chief looked at him for a second and gave him a small nod, "I understand"

"So what now Chief?"

"Now, we get over the McCallum residence and get us some evidence, call forensics. Then we'll go to where ever Shawn leads us to find him after lunch."

"Why don't we just wait there for them to arrive?" Lucinda asked.

"Because they'll either see the car and run, or you'll accidently cause his death" Shawn explained getting up. "Let's go buddy"

Gus stood up quickly and grabbed his forensics case from the floor next to him.

"Couldn't I have left this in the car?" he moaned.

Shawn laughed, "Yeah, you could have done"

* * *

Gus decided to drive at a super slow pace to the McCallum residence. Sticking to under the speed limit at all times.

"Could you drive _any _faster?" Shawn moaned.

"No, Shawn. The law declared this as the speed limit for a reason" Gus replied snootily. Shawn knew this was payback for his forensics case.

"You're not going to crash buddy. You're driving like Ross from Friends"

"Well at least I'm not driving like Rachel" Gus spat back.

"Seriously though Gus, if you don't speed up, you're gonna get a ticket" Shawn replied sighing and leaning back in his seat.

Gus didn't reply but Shawn could feel the car increasing in speed and he smiled to himself.

By the time they arrived at the crime scene everyone had already started setting up. Lassiter was talking to the father and the forensics guys were dusting every inch of the place for fingerprints and other clues. Shawn mentally sighed. The forensics guys weren't going to find anything. The first thing Shawn did was notice the bins, remembering the totally cool Cd case he was going to find in there he ran over.

"Where you going?" Gus asked before turning to follow him.

"You're rooting through the trash?" Gus asked in disbelief.

"Just for a second" Shawn replied, digging through the nearest bin.

"Ah ha!" Shawn said whilst pulling out a Cd case.

"That's totally nice!" Gus agreed with him.

"I'll go put it in the car" Shawn told Gus as he ran to the blueberry and waited for Gus to open it. Gus opened the car and Shawn shoved the CD case in the front seat.

"Inside, now" Gus said sternly as he locked the door. Shawn nodded and they entered the big looking house together.

When they entered everyone stopped and stared at Shawn. Or Gus, but most probably Shawn. Lassiter was stood there holding a cup of coffee in his hand looking at Shawn. Lassiter had probably told the others that Shawn already knew who the 'kidnapper was' and Shawn's special gift.

Lucinda was there to but sending the 'evils' over. She really didn't like Shawn. Shawn was the reason she was to be transferred.

The Chief walked round the corner at this moment and spotted Shawn and Gus standing there.

"Shawn, Gus" she greeted. "You took your time" she commented.

"Gus is a tortoise" Shawn commented waving his hand.

"Well, thank you for coming. Please let us know if we miss anything" she replied and began to walk away towards Lassiter and Lucinda.

"Uh… actually Chief. You guys missed three bags of Beneson's brand dog food in the dumpster outside" Shawn told her and the rest of the people in the room.

"And why would we care about dog food wrappers?" Lucinda commented dryly.

"Perhaps because they only have one dog and three bags simultaneously. These bags are pretty huge"

The guys around Shawn gave the 'he's right' shrug and Shawn smiled to himself and held out his fist to Gus who immediately bumped it.

While the others carried on gathering evidence, Shawn and Gus ventured off to find the kitchen.

Gus had started to take lookout but Shawn reassured him,

"Don't worry Gus. Long as we stay relatively quiet no one will come in for at least an hour"

That suited Gus just fine and they started to raid the fridge and the cupboards. All this 'investigating' had really increased their appetite.

After making themselves a few sandwiches Shawn cursed.

"We've got to go now" Shawn declared.

"But I just finished making my third sandwich" Gus complained.

"Well toss it in the bin! Or we'll be caught stealing food" Shawn said as he wiped the crumbs of bread onto the floor. Gus tossed his sandwich in the bin with a rather disgruntles expression on his face and headed towards the door. Shawn began to follow just as the door opened. It was Katrina McCallum.

"Hi" she said confused, "What are you doing?"

"We're just exploring. I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SBPD. This is my partner Lavender Gooms"

"Uh.. hi. I'm Katrina McCallum" she introduced herself.

"We know. Well I know, he didn't but he does know…. Now" Shawn finished.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked politely.

"No. I don't believe there is…." Shawn replied. "Try not to worry"

"Thanks" she replied awkwardly before Shawn made her way past her exiting the kitchen and Gus followed.

Lassiter was the first to spot Shawn and Gus, "Where have you two been? The Chief wants to talk to you"

Shawn nodded, "I know"

Shawn lead the way to where the Chief was, talking to Katrina in the hallway outside the kitchen.

"Chief" Shawn called and the Chief paused in her conversation.

Shawn suddenly got a vacant look about him, his eyes glazed over and he subconsciously tilted his head to one side.

"Shawn?" The Chief asked delicately.

"He's having a vision" Gus explained.

Lassiter found them moments later to discover Shawn's state to which Gus had to explain again.

The first thing that happened when Shawn came out of his vision was "Shit".

"What did you see?" Gus asked putting a hand on his shoulder so he didn't fall backwards.

"Butterfly effect" Shawn grumbled.

"Butterfly? What are you on about?" Lassiter blurted impatiently.

"He's dead" Gus guessed and Shawn nodded his head before growling impatiently and running his hand through his perfect hair.

"Let's go" Shawn murmured in defeat, missing the Chief's confused face. Katrina stood there shocked, her brother was dead?

* * *

Author note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. I did enjoy writing this. So please guys, review! and let me know what you think. I might put it on psychfic too but i haven't got the hang of how to work it yet. It doesn't seem as good as fan fiction and the search function is terrible.


	4. Wrap up: then pizza

**Author note:**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Shawn allowed Gus to drive and they remained silent the whole way, apart from Shawn giving the instructions on where to drive. Shawn took them the route next to the road in order to get the vehicles there instead of walking though part of the forest.

When the blueberry came to a stop, Shawn made sure Gus didn't leave the car until the SBPD cars had pulled up. The SWAT team had been called too and so they had to wait.

Just as Shawn had seen the dog came up to Shawn ready to be stroked.

"Chief! Lassie" Shawn called. The Chief came over and so did Lassiter although hesitantly.

"This dog is evidence. He bit the attacker"

"Oh My God! He's got blood around his mouth!" Gus gasped before feeling a deep unsettling feeling in his stomach and having to look away.

"Don't go inside buddy. It's not pretty" Shawn warned and Gus nodded his head and stood by the car protectively.

"CHIEF!" Someone called from inside and the Chief began jogging towards the cabin door. Lassiter quickly followed and Shawn hesitantly followed.

The scene inside was exactly the same as Shawn had seen it. The coffee stains, the blood on the edge of the table. Shawn noticed that Mr McCallum had even tried to make it look like a double suicide.

After being there for a few minutes Shawn slipped out of the room and returned to Gus.

"Don't wanna see that again"

"I hear that" Gus replied before noticing Shawn's depressed expression. "What?"

Shawn raised his head and paused for a few moments before deciding what to answer.

"I have spent my whole life, not speaking a word of the future to anyone. And it has turned out exactly the way I envisioned. I let slip details of a case and it throws it off completely. I thought I could change the future to save their lives but I couldn't"

"It'll be alright Shawn. Whatever happens happens. If you keep your knowledge sacred, it'll be even more special"

Shawn smiled a bit at that.

At this moment Lucinda, Lassiter and the Chief came bounding towards them.

"Looks like a double suicide to me" Lucinda remarked.

"Then who is the attacker who the dog bit?" the Chief questioned looking at Shawn.

Shawn bit his lip. "Could you not run DNA on the dog?"

The Chief furrowed her brow. "Of course" she nodded to Lassiter and he sped off to get the order out there. "Could you tell us who did this?"

Shawn paused and Lucinda looked at him with a dangerous eye, Gus looked towards Shawn in concern.

"It was Mr McCallum" Shawn sighed eventually.

"What?" The Chief exclaimed.

"He killed his son by accident, and then the other was silenced. He was bitten by the dog, the bite is on his left wrist"

The Chief gasped at this information but took his work as the truth.

"This has been one weird case. The father?"

Gus and Shawn nodded and looked at each other.

"Wanna follow and watch the arrest?" Shawn asked Gus quietly. Gus smiled at him before announcing,

"I'm driving"

The cop cars sped away to the McCallum residence with the little blueberry trailing behind.

* * *

Shawn watched they arrested Mr McCallum with Gus next to the car.

"At least the guilty man paid for his crime" Gus remarked. Shawn ran his hand through his hair and sighed,

"But two people died in the process Gus"

"That's not your fault" Gus was quick to answer. "What you have is a gift, an additional bonus. Without your knowledge, they might not have even caught Mr McCallum" Gus locked eyes with the Chief who gave a quick smile and made her way over.

"They still died Gus" Shawn replied, angry at himself and was unaware of the Chief's presence.

"You told me before that it would turn into a murder case. Maybe somethings really are set in stone. You couldn't have prevented it" Gus reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We all appreciate your efforts Mr Spencer" The Chief told him. "Mr Guster is correct, you did your best and that is all you could do. Not many cases are solved in a day" she laughed.

Gus raised his eyebrow.

"Come collect your cheque in the cage tomorrow" she told them as she walked away.

"Pizza?" Shawn suggested out of the blue looking at Gus.

"You know that's right" Gus replied as he bumped Shawn's fist, climbed into the blueberry and drove away into the distance.

* * *

**Author note:**

**So guys...**

**where should i go from here? I dunno! Let me know what you think i should do. It started out as a one shot and turned out to be four chapters/ Do you guys think i should continue and redo some of the episodes with my own twist? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

**Checkerz: Yes I am.**

**Phynxgrl: Of course they had time to raid the fridge. They are mad about their snacks! :)**


	5. A Spelling Bea be bee?

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! This is what I have decided to do. I have decided to take each episode like oneshots so they might not relate to each other and if i manage to link them together it's cos i am awesome. i haven't decided whether i will do every episode yet but to be honest, it seems like a fun idea from my end. Be sure to review with suggestions for episodes you want to see done but for now, i will just start from the beginning and see where that takes me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shawn woke up a few days later and sighed, trying to think of some motivation to get him out of bed. He had already collected his cheque and cashed it already. The last case had just been solved and Shawn had been unable to save the two young boys. Shawn decided to just hang around the station for a bit. To his knowledge, there wasn't going to any cases that needed his help till the Spelling Bee next week and it was Thursday today, so he had the whole weekend to do absolutely nothing.

When Shawn walked into the station every pair of eyes momentarily glanced in his direction. _Maybe this was a mistake, _Shawn thought to himself. Hopefully people didn't just think that because he was there was going to be something big. People should realise that he was there because he was bored. It was then Shawn had an idea. Making his way to the Chief's office. He knocked, and then entered.

"Mr Spencer" The Chief greeted him. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I just wanted to know whether the new detective has arrived yet?" he questioned.

The Chief regarded him for a moment before smiling. "You are aware of who we have chosen then, yes?"

"Juliet O'Hara?" Shawn guessed.

The Chief nodded, "Her plane got in this morning. I believe she volunteered to part of the stakeout this afternoon"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. She's a great detective Chief. You made a good decision"

"Why thank you, Shawn." She commented then jumped when the phone rang. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chief. Thanks" Shawn said before he bobbed out of the door leaving the Chief to answer the phone.

Shawn walked out of the station with a smile on his face. He knew what he was doing this afternoon.

* * *

Shawn grabbed a newspaper from the vending machine from outside the dinner before re-entering and smiled when he saw Juliet sat in his seat.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat" Shawn told her slightly bemused.

"Am I?" she questioned rhetorically.

"Actually, yes, you are" Shawn told her. Juliet turned to face him with an amused expression.

"Are you one of those weirdo compulsives that has to sit in the same restaurant in the same chair and eat the same food every day?" she asked.

Shawn pretended to look offended. "No, no. I was sitting there three minutes ago. This is my juice" he said pointing, "and look, I made a crawling snake with the wrapper. You can finish it if you think you are up to the job" he told her.

Juliet realising that it was in fact his seat asked, "Do you want me to move?"

"I'm good" Shawn replied taking the seat next to her, blocking her view to the door.

Juliet glanced at him before putting her head into her newspaper.

"Look I don't have time to talk" she told him, seeing his expectant looking face.

"But how do you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"Look, normally I would be happy to meet new people just…. Not today" she told him. Shawn considered his next move.

"I know who you are" he told her. She looked at him with a sigh,

"Do you now?"

"The Chief told me you would be here"

That got her attention. Juliet's head snapped up. "The Chief?"

"Yeah I know, the guy you are after will walk in here in about…." Shawn paused and checked his imaginary watch, "two minutes and 15 seconds….NOW. You'll pull your gun concealed on your person but your new partner Detective Lassiter will arrest him before you have to shoot"

Juliet was now giving him her full attention however with one eye on the door at all times.

"Are you a cop?" She asked.

"Me?" Shawn scoffed, "No"

"Then how do you know who I am?" she questioned curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I failed to introduce myself. My name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic at the SBPD"

"Head Psychic? Really?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yup" Shawn said vaguely with his eyes on the clock on the wall. "Ready in 5…..4…..3…..2…..1…. Bingo" he whispered to Juliet just as the guy walked into the diner.

Juliet's eyes widened as she realised that he was bang on about the timing and that the suspect had just entered the store.

Shawn ducked instinctively as the cops came busting into the diner. Juliet was quick to pull out her gun, she held it steady at first Shawn noticed, but it soon began to shake with nerves. Lassiter bust in and cuffed him, Shawn made sure to wave to Lassiter who regarded him with a look of annoyance.

"First time pulling your gun?" Shawn commented with a smile. Juliet just looked at him before putting her gun back in her bag ready to leave.

"Look Shawn. If you really do work at the station, then I will see you around" she commented with a smile, but she was pretty sure that no one had mentioned that they hired a psychic.

"Wish your parents a happy thirtieth anniversary for me!" Shawn called as she walked through the door. Juliet left wondering how he knew that and Shawn just smiled to himself.

* * *

Shawn spent the weekend doing several things. First off he applied for a licence online. He was now the proud owner of some office space down by the beach. Gus wasn't too happy when Shawn told him he had put his name on the lease as well meaning he had to use it for at least 7 months before he could apply to get it removed with no ramifications. Shawn declared it be called "PSYCH" and put it up in giant green letters. He used the money from his first case to decorate the office before using Gus' credit card to buy snacks. Gus was sure that they would never run out…. Well for the first few weeks anyway. Shawn was glad that his father didn't go fishing that weekend as it was on the news for very high winds and said that many boats had been blown over and two people had drowned. If Henry had gone out on his little boat, he would have been blown over for sure.

Psych quickly became a hang out spot for Shawn and Gus and Shawn wasn't surprised when he found Gus inside using the newly installed flat screen TV to watch The Spelling Bee.

Gus startled at the sound of Shawn entering and immediately turned the screen off.

"Dude!" Shawn complained, "Switch it back on"

Gus looked curiously at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn questioned. "Did you take the whole day off?"

Gus looked at him, "Don't mock me Shawn. It's a huge event. It's the regional final of the American Spelling Bee"

Shawn pulled his hand up to show surrender before pointing at the TV which Gus clicked on almost immediately.

"It's being held in Santa Barbra this year" Gus explained in excitement.

"At the Cabrillo Theatre" Shawn added to which Gus turned to him suspiciously.

"You knew it was coming?" Gus asked and searched Shawn's eyes for the truth.

"Of course" Shawn replied sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Did you get tickets?" Gus asked excitingly.

"No" Shawn said bluntly.

"What? You know I watch it every year!" Gus complained, glaring madly at his best friend.

Shawn held up his hands again in a mock surrender.

"Dude, trust me." He paused dramatically, "we won't need them"

Gus sat back in his seat with a sigh and continued watching.

'_For those of you who have just joined us, well a bit of a shock. And a little sad too. The heavy favourite has had a bad spell, and Brendan Vu is out!'_

"What?" Gus said in shock. "Brendan Vu is out? Already?"

Gus stared at the television without blinking as they played the clip with poor Brendan falling to the floor shaving after having used his inhaler several times.

"Looks like he's having trouble breathing!" Gus told Shawn in shock.

"And the inhaler isn't working" Shawn added mysteriously. Gus snapped his head towards Shawn.

'_For 35 minutes, competition was suspended and Vu and his family were rushed to the hospital' _The TV went on in the background.

"Does this mean-?" Gus started but was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Shawn just smiled at Gus who then reached eagerly to answer the phone.

"Yes we are available…. Chief… We'll be right there" Gus finished slamming the phone down.

"The inhaler has disappeared. Apparently it vanished into thin air" Gus told Shawn in excitement and grabbing his coat.

Shawn just laughed at Gus' excitement.

"Dude! Let's go!" Gus squealed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thankyou guys for reading. I know a few of the lines were lifted straight out of the episode but I don't really care. It's not exactly copywright is it? Fanfiction as a website uses other peoples characters. I won't bother putting lines that aren't mine in bold or anything like that, if you recognise it, you recognise it. It's not important to the story!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Traumatic? It didn't land on anybody!

**Author note: Thank you guys for reviewing. They light up my world. Thanks you for all your suggestions and as promised, here is the next chapter for the Spelling Bee.**

**I am having lots of fun coming up with names for chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're here!" Shawn announced to the Chief as she strode out of the building.

"Go on in Shawn, Gus. Detective Lassiter and O'Hara are inside. I heard you met already"

Shawn smiled. "Well, it's only polite to introduce a new collegue" Shawn told her.

"Aren't you staying?" Gus asked her.

The Chief shook her head. "I was only here for the Mayors presentation, plus we have a robbery standoff across town"

"Oh" Gus commented dryly.

"We will no doubt need your skills on this case. In two days, this whole thing is over and all the witnesses will be in 100 different cities all over the western United States"

"Don't worry Chief." Shawn reassured her.

"Yeah, we got this!" Gus told her before walking powerfully inside; the Chief suppressed a huff of laughter as Shawn took off to follow him grinning.

Entering the building they made their way to the main theatre. Every seat that Shawn could see was full, except for a few on the front row. Obviously reserved. Shawn jerked his head in that general direction and Gus seemed to get the idea as he raced down the steps and plonked himself in a seat, before turning his attention to the girl on stage.

"Look! There's Elvin Cavanaugh" Gus pointed out in admiration. "He's been spell master for 14 years. He's a legend"

Shawn looked around nervously before whispering in Gus' ear.

"Will you be angry with me if he dies?" Shawn whispered before drawing away and grimacing.

"What!" Gus exclaimed and many stared from people looked at him. Shawn took action and dragged Gus through the exit door towards the backstage.

"Can you stop it?" Gus asked.

Shawn shook his head with a frown. "There is literally no way to prevent it from happening"

Gus put an arm around his shoulder. "Some things you see are inevitable Shawn. And as you said, there is nothing you could do to prevent it"

"Prevent what?" Lassiter questioned suddenly.

"Whoah" Shawn and Gus both jumped.

"Could you not have cleared your throat or something? Shawn complained.

"Yeah, you scared me to death"

Lassiter regarded them with a suspicious eye before turning round the corridor. Shawn and Gus followed him to backstage room with all of the left over props seemed to be just lying around.

"Try not to break anything" Lassiter warned them both as he sat down on the sofa.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. It was Juliet O'Hara. "Please take a seat" she instructed to a mother and her son before realising who it was she had just passed.

"Shawn?"

"Hey Jules. This is _my_ partner Galileo Humpkins"

"I..umm. Pleased to meet you-"

"Gus. Burton Guster" Gus corrected looking at Shawn with annoyance.

"The Chief asked us to consult on this case" Shawn boasted and Juliet just nodded.

"Well-"

"Look Spencer. We have to interview a lot of people in a short space of time. So do you mind"

"Say no more!" Shawn announced loudly. "Just make sure you are out there by the end of this round"

Gus looked at his watch. "You have an hour and 45 minutes"

Shawn and Gus made their way to exit and were at the door when Juliet asked the question.

"Why?"

Shawn grimaced in annoyance. "Just… make sure you are there"

* * *

-An hour and 45 minutes later-

Shawn was glad when they announced the end of the round. To be honest he was getting so bored he though he might fall asleep. He knew he wouldn't of course. Every time a new word came up, or a new contestant, or when someone stumbled, he nudged Shawn in the ribs in excitement. He might have bruises there tomorrow.

Lassiter and Juliet were just in time, they entered moments before the round finished.

Shawn and Gus stood up to join them and before any words were spoken they began watching the TV that had been plugged in moments before.

'_He's been watching from a private box on the balcony, but now, he's going to come down so we can see him'_

The camera focuses on him. Cavanaugh begins to wheeze and struggle and Lassiter turns round to see the spell master gasping for breath, clutching his heart.

Juliet gasped out load and Gus' eyes widened and few words were muttered.

"Oh my god"

Suddenly, Elvin Cavanaugh topples over the balcony and everyone in their seats jump in shock before screaming.

Shawn was trying not to watch and accidently caught Mr Prochazka's eye. Shit. Shawn could only hope this didn't change anything. He would just have to be careful with what he said.

"Call 911" Someone screamed. Lassiter and Juliet run over to stop people from crowding over the body.

"You wanna get closer" Shawn said to Gus.

Gus gave Shawn a pointed look. "Nah, I'm good here"

_Some things would never change_ thought Shawn with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, Juliet watched as the coroner zipped up Elvin's body in a body bag. She walked away, slightly dazed towards Shawn and Gus. Lassiter followed.

"When do we decide when to cancel this event?" she asked Lassiter.

"Why would we cancel?" Gus interrupted. Lassiter raised his eyebrows to indicate Gus had a point.

"A body did just fall out of the sky!"

"It didn't land on anybody" Lassiter commented.

"It could be traumatic. Surely we could postpone a day?" Juliet argued, she was certainly traumatised after seeing that, and she was upset that no one had noticed and was treating it as if his death meant nothing.

"The guy had health problems, has a heart attack, falls off railing. It's not a crime. No crime scene. Everyone knows about this guy's eating habits!"

Juliet shakes her head and Shawn looks away awkwardly.

"Would you say it was a crime Shawn?" Juliet asked him and Shawn suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

Lassiter looked sternly at Shawn and said "Well?"

"I… can't lie about my visions but I can say nothing at all. I am afraid you have to figure that out for yourself."

"Shawn" Lassiter whispered. "I can't go to the press and tell them it was a heart attack if it actually was murder! What shall I say?"

"Say what you were going to say, about his eating habits etc. You're not wrong on that" Shawn said, hinting that he was wrong on another thing without saying it directly.

"You can't lie about your visions?" Gus asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it Gus. When have I ever lied?"

"OH My God. You actually can't lie!" Gus squealed with fake excitement. "I am going to listen to every single word coming out of your mouth from now on Shawn" Gus said, nudging him in the side.

Shawn winced whilst murmuring "Great" Juliet suppressed a laugh.

"Come on Juliet. You can introduce me to the press" Lassiter sighed.

Shawn turns to Gus.

"We gotta get in that box. We need to check something out"

* * *

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed that. And don't think for one second i am not going to let them investigate! I am having fun with this and I only hope you guys are too.**

**Let me know what you guys think. and any suggestions for things that could happen, please send them my way.**

**I actually said to someone today, " I can sense you are tired". Maybe I HAVE been watching too much psych. I may have watched the first three seasons in a week!**


	7. I can flymaybe notTHUD!

**Author note:**

**Thanks to wait . .YOU, this chapter is a day early. I was going to upload this tomorrow after spell checking etc. But who cares about spell check? Hopefully this makes sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

Entering the 'scene of the crime' was found to be pretty easy. Since it hadn't been declared a crime scene, there was no Guard guarding it and so Shawn and Gus were able to slip in undetected.

"Well he was certainly a fan of his food" Gus commented.

"Hmm…" Shawn replied scanning the room for abnormalities, it was then Shawn spotted the Chinese take outbox stuffed underneath the table.

Shawn grabbed it and shoved it under his best mate's nose.

"That smells sulphuric. I mean, it's very subtle, but I think it's there"

Shawn considered his options. He could assume it was the poison or he could get it tested for the department so it could be used as evidence before it became a crime scene. Shawn made his choice and revealed an evidence bag from his pocket.

"Dude? What are you doing. You can't tamper with a crime scene" Gus started panicking.

"Relax. It hasn't been declared a crime scene yet so technically, it is not illegal. Officers have already scanned this room, that's why they took the guard off the door."

Shawn sealed the bag and stuffed it back in his pocket. They shared a look before striding out the room at a fast pace.

Shawn and Gus made it back downstairs to catch the end of the broadcast being filmed.

"Can I do that again? I fumbled the 'safe and secure' part" Lassiter asked and the camera woman nodded with words of agreement.

Shawn just grinned as the two detectives interrupted each other. Juliet buzzing in some stuff about counselling.

Shawn noticed that not everything happened the way he had envisioned it. Lassiter stated to the press what the details were at that point but they were still going to continue the investigation to his death. Shawn sighed gratefully. This meant that he didn't have to make up some nonsense declaring it was murder and make a fool out of himself of live television. Juliet noticed him sighing and narrowed her eyes on him, Shawn just smiled back and her attention was resumed to the cameras until the camera woman thanked them, and the interview was over.

Shawn and Gus briefly congratulated them on the interview and began to make their way out of the building.

"So how are you going to get it analysed" Gus asked.

"I might have a connection" Shawn grinned before turning to him with a serious face. "Is my bike still at my Dad's place?"

"Yeah, you left it there the other day" Gus told him, getting in his car.

Shawn got in the other side and said "drop me off at his will you?"

Gus just nodded and set off driving.

Minutes later Gus pulled up outside Henry's house.

"I'll see you in the morning then Shawn."

"See you then buddy!" Shawn waved as the blueberry drove off into the distance like a cheesy movie.

Checking he still had the sample in his pocket, he approached his Dad's house.

"Dad!" Shawn called out.

"Shawn" Henry achnowledged. "What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted something?" Shawn asked pretending to look affronted.

"You always want something. I have a poker game in 45 minutes, you better make this quick" Henry began.

"You still talk to Jim Syklan?" Shawn asked, Henry nodded. "He still work at the regional crime lab out there?"

"I think so why?" Henry responded watching as Shawn reached into his pocket to produce the evidence.

"I need to know if it's poisoned. I think it is but I need the paperwork too so It can be used as evidence in a case"

Henry sighed, he did not have time for this.

"Look Shawn, give it to the police. I have a poker game to prepare for" Henry dismissed him and started to walk away.

"Dad!" Shawn complained weakly. "Please"

Henry sighed, "This is really important to you?"

Shawn bowed his head and nodded.

"You would do anything?" and Shawn nodded once again. Henry then grinned and gestured for him to follow. Henry walked straight through to the garage and instructed Shawn to grab a saw.

"Aww… seriously!" Shawn complained, "The dog house!"

"Shawn you have never completed anything in your life! Now you will. Finish the dog house, then I will get you your evidence"

Shawn frowned and gave a look of pure disbelief to his father. "Fine" he grumbled.

"Tools are in the cupboard. Home depo is open until 9" his father told him as he got in his truck and drove away.

"It's creepy he kept this" Shawn murmured to himself before picking up the saw with a look a look of suffering on his face, about to set to work.

* * *

When Henry returned it was dark and he was surprised to find Shawn still there, trying to fix the dog house. It was starting to look better. Shawn had stuck to the specifications that he had given him at least. Henry almost laughed to himself when he realised Shawn hadn't put a supporting beam in.

"Don't be too loud, he neighbours are going to sleep" Henry grumbled as he strode past Shawn into the house.

Annoyed that Henry hadn't said a word on the progress of the house Shawn stood up and looked over at his father and jerked his foot in annoyance. Unfortunately his foot came into contact with the dog house, and due to the bean he forgot to put in the dog house crumbled to the ground.

"GAH!" Shawn moaned and ignored his father, who upon hearing the noise poked his head round the corner in time to see the house crumble to the ground.

Dropping the saw on the ground in annoyance, Shawn made his way to his bike. Ignoring his bicycle helmet he started up the engine. It was very late in the night, almost pitch black and Shawn wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

Having a vision while driving was dangerous but usually Shawn could tell they were coming. Sensing that he was about to have a vision, Shawn quickly pulled over to the side of the road and steadied his bike. The vision was a short one involving Mr  
Mr Prochazka, the father of Jiri, one of the contestants. His vision was full of a blinding white light and when it ended he sat there confused for a few moments. Just as Shawn started up his bike again he realised what was about to happen. A speeding white van was in his vision and he tried to swerve. However Shawn was blinded and took a hand of the bars to bloke the glaring headlights and the van crashed into him. Shawn was sent flying down the embankment hitting the ground with a thump and a sickening crack.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**If you forgot the bad guy in this episode is called, Mr Prochazka. Such a weird name too! When the hell was his name mentioned in the episode? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See you soon with the next chapter. The more you badger me the sooner you get the next chapter!**


	8. Can I go now?

**Author note: Hey guys! Sorry this took longer. I only just completed it. I have been trying to keep updating both "Ghosts" and "Famous" at the same time. I got about 600 words done on each before I started to get confused. Never written two stories at once before! I hope you enjoy this sn hope the wait was worth it. Please review! :)**

* * *

When Shawn woke it was still dark, confused of where he was he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his skull. Shawn tried to move his right arm to get his phone but his arm refused to move. Shawn hissed in pain and tried to use his left arm. Shawn managed to pull out his phone and dial 911. After saying where he was he quickly succumbed to unconsciousness… again.

* * *

The next time Shawn woke up, he awoke to an incessant beeping noise and a white ceiling. Wincing he sat up, blinking trying to clear his vision.

"Where?...wh-where am I?" he asked.

A nurse came running into the room.

"Please lie down Mr Spencer" she said as she gently pushed his shoulders back.

"Do you remember what happened Mr Spencer?"

Shawn nodded before grunting, "Shawn." She smiled.

"Ok, Shawn" She smiled at him again picking up his chart.

"I'll got get the doctor"

A smart looking man in a doctor's coat came walking in and smiled warmly at Shawn.

"Well Mr Spencer. Do you remember what happened last night? Some memory loss at this point would be completely normal"

"No, I remember what happened. Is my bike okay?" Shawn asked with genuine concern.

"Your bike? What about you!" he exclaimed. "You have a nasty gash on your fore-head, one of the bones in your kneecap was broken. We've put it in a leg brace to restrict the movement and keep the leg aligned. Your right arm was broken badly as well and we have put it in a cast" the doctor explained.

Shawn took in what he was saying as he glanced at his body, his right arm was indeed in a cast and now he knew, it was beginning to itch. His leg ached a bit and wasn't surprised to find it in a huge blue brace that matched the colour of the blueberry.

Shawn sighed before looking at the doctor, "Can I go now?"

The doctor looked shocked. "Well you could, but I wouldn't advise it. You need to rest that leg"

"I gotta get out of here. Will you get me one of those AMA forms?" Shawn asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed with a slight wince.

The doctor sighed and nodded his head. "There are crutches beside the bed or a wheel chair outside. Nurse, please escort Mr Spencer to the office and give him a form and fetch this course of antibiotics" he told the nurse writing out a slip.

The nurse nodded accepting the slip, "Come this way Mr—Shawn"

Shawn grabbed the crutches quickly. No way was he going to be in a wheelchair.

* * *

Shawn was told to wait in the waiting room as he filled out the AMA form. He decided he better ring Gus as he doubted he bike would be in any condition to drive.

'_Hello?'_

_'Hey Gus, it's me. I'm kinda at the hospital at the moment, will you come and get me?'_

_'What? Shawn. You're at the hospital?'_

_'Yeah, I was in an incident with my bike. I'll explain when you get here"_

_'Alright Shawn. See you soon'_

_-click-_

Shawn hung up the phone just as the nurse re-entered the room.

"Ah, Shawn. Have you finished?" she said gesturing towards the form.

"Yeah" Shawn said handing the form over which she promptly tucked under one arm.

"Here are your painkillers and antibiotics. Please follow the instructions…" she reminded him, "Unless you want to come back here again"

She walked away and Shawn slowly followed her out of the room.

Shawn decided that he hated crutches; it would have been more fun if his leg didn't hurt so much. It didn't help that because of his right arm in a cast from above the wrist he could not bend his elbow, which made the crutches incredibly uncomfortable to use, but it was either that or a wheelchair and Shawn knew what he would rather have.

Shawn tried to bite back the pain as he hobbled to the front door of the hospital, waiting for his pain killers to kick in. Gus pulled up in the blueberry about 5 minutes later and Shawn hobbled towards him.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted in shock. "What on earth happened?" Gus ran his eyes over his best friend. He looked terrible.

"Are you sure you should be out? Did the doctor's release you?" Gus questioned.

"I signed out AMA" Shawn explained as he hobbled into the car.

"Did you ring your dad? Should you not be in a wheelchair with that arm" questioned again.

Shawn sighed, "Yes, although the idea of getting wheeled around sound like great fun…. I would prefer to get around by myself and no…. I am not gonna talk to my dad"

"He would wanna know that you are ok" Gus told him.

Shawn tried to stop himself from laughing, "He just cares about results! When we get the bad guy he won't even be happy, because he knows that I already know! Nothing I ever do will be good enough for him"

"You don't mean that" Gus reasoned, "Your just upset. You lost control of you bike last night"

Shawn gave Gus a piercing look, "I didn't lose control. Someone tried to kill me… sending a very serious message"

Gus just stared at Shawn in shock. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter" Shawn replied with determination and stated limping towards Brendan Vu's hospital room.

"Of course it matter's Shawn" Gus almost shouted at him, "Whoever it was tried to kill you and I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO IT WAS"

Shawn stared at him for a moment. "Don't worry Gus. Now, shall we?" he gestured at his room and Gus stared inside realising who it was.

Shawn could tell that Shawn wasn't going to drop this issue and Shawn couldn't really blame him. The painkillers were beginning to kick in and Shawn didn't wait for Gus to complain so he opened the door and walked into the room, Gus unwillingly followed him, mad at him for not telling him about the person who tried to kill him last night.

"Hi, My name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic at the SBPD and this is my partner Big head Burton" Shawn greeted Mrs Vu and her son Brendan Vu. Gus glared at Shawn.

"My head is not big Shawn" he said accusingly.

"I… We really appreciate you checking up on him" Mrs Vu told them with a sincere thankful express on her face looking at Shawn and Gus before turning her attention back to her son who lay there ghostly white, asleep.

"Well, Gus here is a huge fan of the Spelling Bee, he almost won it himself" Shawn said giving Gus a compliment.

It was a tender subject between them; Shawn had refused to help him studying when Gus decided to enter the spelling bee. Gus' parents helped him as much as he could and Gus spent all of his time studying. At one point Shawn had gotten sick of his best friend not making time for him and offered to just tell him which words he would have to spell. By then, Gus had studied so much he refused to let Shawn give him the answers, it would have been cheating and Gus never wanted to break the rules. After constant badgering from Shawn, it became a battle. Gus said to Shawn that he would do it without him and he would win it. Gus had lost a lot that day. He gave a wrong letter and was disqualified from the competition. Gus made it all the way; he was in the finals when he made that mistake. It had taken ages for Gus to recover; they made up that night, via phone and constant texting. Shawn had known of course that Gus was still obsessed about the Spelling Bee, but neither of them had mentioned it before this case.

Gus tried to look proud before mentally kicking himself. "It wasn't 'O'" he muttered to himself.

"Well, Brendan's going to be released soon. He's just really upset that he is missing the Spelling Bee" the mother explained to both men stroking the hair on her son's face.

"Well, they are going to redo the whole thing anyway, he could still win. He is the favourite" Shawn explained mysteriously before exiting the room.

"Why would they do that?" she asked Gus who was left standing in the room.

"Uh?" Gus muttered before shrugging then running after Shawn.

It was then Gus remembered something.

"You said you can't lie about your visions" he whispered excitingly in Shawn's ear.

Shawn smiled at him. "True"

"So it really will be redone?" Gus asked amazed.

"Yup" Shawn admitted, "keep that quiet though"

"Oh yeah, Sure" Gus told him before looking over his shoulders giving innocent by standers evil glares before stalking out of the hospital.

Shawn smiled at Gus' secretism before sighing and following him slowly.

"Where too?" Gus questioned.

""My dad's" Shawn told him.

Gus sent him a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I am going to build a dog's house" Shawn explained, struggling to put his seat belt on, until Gus reached over and did it for him.

"What?"

* * *

Author note: **Sorry this chapter took longer to complete. I know you were all wanting to know whether Shawn was alright. Well let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**See you soon!**


	9. Completed

**Author note: Hey guys! Surprised? I know it's only been one day but since it is the weekend i thought i would get it done for you! Any of you guys waiting on "Ghosts" ? Don't worry, i will eventually get round to finishing it! Here is the next chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

Gus dropped Shawn off at his dad's house and left to do his route. Shawn knew he would stumble about the whole Doctor Zavin issue after he realised that the last person he visits on his route is a Doctor Youngerman.

When Henry arrived back home, he had expected Shawn to have given up and was surprised to find Shawn kneeling on the ground with a leg braced up and trying to balance the roofing with his casted arm.

"I thought you would have given up" Henry remarked snidely. Shawn just gave his father the look. Henry then sighed, "What happened kid?"

"Absolutely NOTHING" Shawn replied in annoyance before hitting the hammer into the nail.

Henry regarded his son for a moment before commenting, "You might wanna pop a ridge beam in their first"

"Yeah, I know" Shawn told him.

Henry grabbed a spare piece of wood from the pile and knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked him.

"Helping" Henry answered.

"Helping?" Shawn repeated in disbelief. You have NEVER helped me in my life".

Henry looked ashamed briefly. Henry knew that what he had done in the previous years was wrong. He had insisted that his son was crazy to his face and make him take so many tests of many doctors.

"Well, first time for everything" he commented quietly.

Shawn regarded his father suspiciously for a moment before allowing him to help.

.

..

...

* * *

.

..

...

The dog house took a while to complete but when it was it was perfect. Henry invited Shawn inside and he reached inside the fridge and got himself a beer.

"Want one?" Henry offered holding a can out to Shawn.

"No, thanks" Shawn responded sensibly, "On medication"

Henry nodded understanding and took out a beer just for him and opened it over the sink.

"Not bad is it?" Henry told him, looking out of the window. Shawn followed his gaze to the dog house. An awkward silence ensued.

"Look, can I have the results?" Shawn asked. Henry looked at him before walking over the other side of the kitchen and producing an envelope from one of the shelves and handing it to Shaw who awkwardly tried to juggle it with his crutches.

"It's a derivative of methyl parathion. High grade stuff." Henry paused.

"Oh Good" Shawn sighed in relief getting his phone out to call Gus.

Henry looked at him strangely for a moment. "You better get to the station then"

.

..

...

* * *

.

..

...

Shawn and Gus entered the station together; Gus was holding the toxicology report as Shawn struggled on his crutches.

Juliet and Lassiter were talking by their desks when they noticed Shawn hobbling towards them. Shawn didn't want to answer of their questions about his injury so he greeted them with a small smile and a nod before heading into the Chief's office.

"What the hell happened?!" Juliet asked following Shawn into the Chief's office. Lassiter and Gus followed and so were now all standing before the Chief who looked up with surprise and examining Shawn's injuries.

"Someone tried to kill him last night" Gus told them. The Chief and the others became immediately concerned.

"Who was it?" Juliet asked,

"I don't know. SHAWN WOULDN'T TELL ME" he said accusingly at his best friend.

"The file Gus" Shawn interrupted. Gus snapped back to reality and Juliet and Lassiter looked at Shawn shocked. _He wouldn't say who tried to kill him? _

"Oh yeah" Gus said handing over the report.

"I had to check the Chinese" Shawn explained. "The food I mean"

"This says he was poisoned" the Chief realised shocked before turning her head to her two detectives and handing them the report.

"Any idea who did it?" the Chief asked.

"The father of Jiri Prochazka" Shawn explained.

The Chief bit her lip.

"We can't just go in and arrest him without any proof" the Chief mumbled to herself.

"How about attempted murder for starters" Shawn explained while gesturing to himself. The room fell silent.

"He was the one who tried to kill you?" Gus asked and Shawn nodded.

"I discovered something today. The Doctor Zavin on the inhaler of Jiri, doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked.

"The last Doctor on the list is Dr Youngerman. I know because he is the last one on my route"

"So the inhaler is fake?" the Chief confirmed with a small smile.

"Yeah" Gus agreed.

"We still don't have a motive" Juliet realised. "I get that he would try and kill you because you were on to him, but what does a fake inhaler have to do with it?"

Shawn smiled.

"Cheating. That's motive. Mr Cavanaugh was calling a press conference and was going to expose him for cheating."

"1953" Gus muttered. "He got the winning word in 1953"

Shawn looked at him in bewilderment. "Dude! I knew you watched but I didn't realise you watched it religiously!"

"1953, that was written in his books on his desk, we had no idea what it meant" Lassiter realised.

"And although there was no film, there was a tripod in the cupboard with a camera, perfect for spying" Juliet said excitingly.

"Mr Cavanaugh was known for fretting out rule breakers" Gus added.

"Well, that is good enough for me!" the Chief announced, "Let's get down there"

.

..

...

* * *

.

..

...

When they all arrived Jiri was up on stage

"_Jiri Prochchaza, you have the next word. Matsoparietal"_

Jiri stammers. He looked so nervous and was clutching his inhaler tightly in his right hand.

Shawn nudged the Chief ad nodded his head over to where Mr Prochazka was sitting with his head buried deeply in a dictionary. The Chief then pointed it out to Lasssiter and Juliet who saw what he was doing.

"So when do we get him?" Shawn asked,

"We wait until it's over, then we get the father" the Chief explained.

Shawn looked at her before tilting his head and having a vision.

Gus noticed and stood closely behind him in case he fell and Juliet, Lassiter and the Chief all noticed the lack of response and the all too familiar position.

When Shawn came too again he became aware of Ms Foote on stage,

"And this year's winner of the Central California Regionals is Jiri Prochchaz!" The judge comes on stage and gives Jiri a huge check, Jiri's father is invited up on stage and he comes up smiling and clasps hands on the cheque looking at his son proudly.

Shawn knew what he had to do suddenly let out a huge "WOOOO!" before hobbling up on stage.

"I know who killed Elvin Cavanaugh" he announced and the audience stopped applauding and stared at him, before whispers surrounded him. At this point the Chief, Lassiter and Juliet joined Shawn on stage and stood by the edge of stage.

"Jiri, spell Butyraceous"

"Look, why is this man speaking?" Mr Prochazka questioned the Judge.

"You can't" Shawn continued. "Not without help from your dad here. And that's not a real inhaler is it?"

Everyone watched Jiri stuff the inhaler into his pocket nervously.

"This is crazy" Mr Prochazka blurted.

"You knew that that cheating was his obsession and he was going to expose you for cheating. But you couldn't let that happen, could you? So you poisoned his food. He goes into shock, he takes a tumble, he falls over the railing! And you smirk" he finished with disgust.

"You thought I didn't notice. You think I wouldn't know who tried to run me off the road!" Shawn shouted at him and the Chief stepped forward.

"That inhaler is the proof, detectives" the Chief stated and Lassiter rushed forwards and grabbed the inhaler from inside Jiri's pocket.

Shawn took a few deep breathes.

"That inhaler sends electronic signals; the transmitter is in your jacket!"

Juliet rushed forwards and exposed the wiring of the inside of Mr Prochazka's jacket. He tried to push her away but the Chief crept up on him from behind, grabbed his arms and cuffed him right there. The judge grabbed the cheque back at this point and hugged it protectively.

The Chief then escorted Mr Prochazka out of the building. Lassiter forced Jiri to follow, uncuffed, Juliet was glad to know. Gus then got up on stage and grabbed the crutches of Shawn and allowed him to wrap his arm over Gus's shoulder. Then together they walked off the stage as a little girl on the front row started clapped in fascination.

.

..

...

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will be about the next episode "Speak Now Or Ever Hold Your Piece". I have thought about this chapter a lot and I have an idea which may mean it is a biggish twist. well, it's not that big of a change but i was proud of my imagination for it!**

**See you guys soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. 5 million dollars?

**Author note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Suprised! I am! I only updated yesterday! I don't get to update much during the week as i get in every day late, i eat tea straight away then i sleep. I live a very strenuous life style!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

Thursday morning-

Lassiter and Juliet were having a busy morning. Both arrived on time and before they could even get to their desks the Chief called them into her office.

"Detectives, have a seat" The Chief greeted them. "A ring was stolen from a safe a couple of days ago. This ring was property of Mr McCallum, which since passed to his oldest son Dylan McCallum, age 32."

"By McCallum, you mean the-"

"McCallum textiles yes. Anyway, this ring is worth 5 million dollars and is a family heirloom, it was lifted from the hotel where they are having the wedding. Your job is to find it, preferably before the wedding on Saturday" she finished whilst handing both of them a case file.

"We're on it Chief" Lassiter stated and Juliet nodded before they both left the room to get working.

.

..

...

* * *

For the rest of that day, both detectives were on fire. They had brought in everyone and questioned everybody. Footage from the hotel's security system had also been retrieved as well as a list of staff schedules to find out who were doing their shifts. Blue prints of the entire building had been printed and a huge picture of the ring had been printed off which made Juliet and many other female officers look at in in envy. It was such a beautiful stone.

.

..

..

* * *

Friday morning-

Gus was in his office putting samples away in his case. He still couldn't believe his photo was in the newspaper.

"Psychic detectives beat the Bee"

The picture of both Shawn and Gus, Shawn with a goofy grin on his face and Gus smugly smiling next to him. Gus kept the newspaper in his desk drawer. The second of many memories he believed. Gus sighed to himself, today was a busy day for him. He had all morning to get organized but would be in and out of meetings all day.

"Mr Guster?" a voice called from the door way.

"Yes?" Gus replied.

"Here is the newspaper from this morning"

Gus walked over and accepted it off her, "Thanks"

She nodded before walking away. Gus walked back to his desk and looked at the newspaper. Immediately it caught his interest.

"Someone broke into a Hydra 700? I didn't think they were out yet" Gus mumbled to himself before reaching for the phone in excitement.

_"Shawn?"_

_"Hey buddy! What's up?"_

_"You heard about the safe cracking case?"_

_"What? Oh yeah. What about it?"_

_"Dude. We are so on that case"_

_"Really? You wanna search for a ring?"_

_"It's a sake cracking case Shawn!"_

_"Fine. I'll meet you at the station in an hour"_

_"Yes!"_

_-click-_

Gus put the phone done with a huge grin. He then picked up the phone again; better reschedule some of those meetings then!

-An hour later, give or take a few minutes-

"Gus?" Juliet asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Shawn here! I wanna see the hydra 700!" Gus said excitingly. Shawn crept up behind him at this point,

"Yeah, we'll come with you to the hotel if that's ok. We'll keep out of your investigation"

"Good. Lassiter grumbled walking to O'Hara.

"You can help if you want. You probably know where the ring is already, right?" she asked and Lassiter raised his eye brow in interest.

"Well…." Shawn started but then just shut his mouth as he realised that he shouldn't say anymore until the investigation had progressed further.

"Well….. Anything you can tell us would be really helpful. However, I would actually like to solve one case without having to have had help!" she grumbled in frustration.

"Don't worry. We're just here to see the safe and we will leave you to your investigation"

Juliet looked at Shawn and seeing the genuine look in his eyes, she lowered her head and said, "thank you"

.

..

...

* * *

"Welcome to the 'Hotel De La Cruz" Shawn said to Gus with a terrible accent which made the words he said completely unrecognizable. Gus managed to understand though.

"It's pronounced 'Hotel De La Cruz" Gus corrected.

"Where is the safe?" Shawn asked.

"It's this way" Juliet answered.

Lassiter had taken his own car and had beaten them there by a few minutes. He was busy talking to the forensics guys near the front desk. The whole of the hotel was swarming with forensic guys and people with badges. The whole of the hotel had been declared a crime scene. There was yellow tape with **DO NOT CROSS **written on it, it was more of a suggestion really. It seemed they could ignore it.

Gus and Shawn followed Juliet through to the safe room.

"WOW!" Gus gasped in amazement. "Look, the lasers in the wall" he said running his hand over the wall.

"Ok, buddy. Don't lick it" Shawn told him bemused. Trust Gus to get so excited.

"And here it is, the Hydra 700!" Gus stroked the machine in the wall.

"You alright Gus?" Juliet asked as she watched Gus just stare at it.

"He's an expert in safe cracking. He subscribes to the magazine things" Shawn explained and Gus smiled smugly.

"Oh really?" Juliet asked.

"Yup. Are you sure someone actually broke in? There is no sign of forced entry and it is almost impossible to crack."

"I'll show you the tape if you want" Juliet sighed. Shawn and Gus both looked up and smiled.

"Lead the way" Gus said enthusiastically.

Juliet led the way through to the room where Lassiter was in the middle of a very passionate speech.

"We are checking everything every single person who came through the front door. Every employee and every guest. Nobody leaves either. We solve this!" Lassiter said passionately and people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Right, here are the details. Thirteen minutes after midnight, members of the wedding party entered the safe room, placing the ring into a safety deposit box, which was slid into the safe and closed for the night. No sensors indicate that either the safe door or the lock box was opened again until the following morning. Please note, he has activated the time lock, which prevents the safe from opening. No one walks into that room again until the following morning, when the ring is discovered missing." Lassiter recited to the whole room, noticing Shawn at the back of the room with Juliet and Gus he sighed. He was thankful for the distraction of a young detective named Buzz McNabb raising his hand. Lassiter nodded to show him to ask his question.

"So it definitely didn't disappear during the night?" Buzz questioned.

"Well, that's the conclusion you would get. However there are 9 glitches on this tape." Lassiter responded, thankful he had actually asked a sensible question which allowed him to expand on his theory.

"Glitches?" Juliet questioned.

"Seams, static bursts in the image" Lassiter clarified. "With such an expensive safe, why would the camera be such a low quality?"

Lassiter had a point and everyone in the room realised that.

"I believe someone tapped in an alternative feed of this room while it was empty" Lassiter explained and a few members of the room nodded agreeing with him.

"Someone took the time to build a scale replica of this room and tapped into the feed as it was being stolen" he continued.

Shawn let out a choked laugh and when heads turned towards him, he mumbled an apology, the grin on his face still present.

"It seems quite elaborate" Buzz spoke aloud.

"True, however this ring is with 5 million dollars. Great lengths were gone to make sure they stole the ring and to break into that safe….. We're dealing with experts people."

A mumble of agreement passed the detectives in the room and Shawn and sighed. They were getting this all wrong.

"Questions? Lassiter queried.

No one raised their hands.

"Right moving on. The only one of the employees that doesn't have an alibi is this one" he said pointing at the picture on the board.

"Dietrich Mannheim. The facilities manager. During questioning he was nervous, evasive and contradicted himself more than one. He has also been missing since this morning"

Detectives made notes and nodded, absorbing every little detail he said. Shawn's head titled to onside and started to fall. Gus caught him discreetly and nudged on Juliet to help get him stable on his feet. Juliet immediately recognized the look in his eyes and helped Gus. Moments later Shawn came out of it and he gingerly raised his hand.

"Yes?" Lassiter asked impatiently.

"He's not your guy" Shawn stated clearly.

Juliet looked at Shawn before asking, "Is he your only suspect?"

"Hold on! How do you know it's not him? He was hostile in interrogation and I know… he knew something" Lassiter said, unwilling to accept help.

"You're right" Shawn admitted and Lassiter got a smug look on his face. "He did know something, and he was killed for it"

That statement received a lot of shock and Shawn could see all the detectives questioning looks in their eyes.

Shawn though he better expand slightly.

"He… saw who took the ring and wanted some of the money but she.. I mean. Darn!" Shawn mentally kicked himself. Now they knew the thief was a woman.

No one said anything and waited for him to finish. "He was killed because she refused." Shawn finished.

"So we are looking for a woman" Lassiter said with raised eyebrows. Shawn just averted his gaze.

"Yes!" Gus blurted. "He can't lie when talking about his visions!"

"Gus!" Shawn snapped. "You have to stop telling people that!" he said in hushed tones.

"Where is his body?" Juliet asked.

"In the hotel. Stuffed in the ventilation shaft in the kitchens"

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Lassiter bellowed and the detectives on the front row rushed out the room.

"I'm guessing there is no replica of this room either then?" Lassiter asked Shawn with a defeated look in his face.

"It's a good theory, but no" Shawn admitted. "Keep studying that tape. The answer is there."

Lassiter nodded. "You heard the man"

* * *

**Author note: I hope you like the twist with McCallum. This is why it was in the newspaper. as in the episode it was the attorney generals son that was getting married and they wanted the utmost secrecy on this case.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. I will probably update again next weekend or sooner. depending on...stuff.**

**Anyway! Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**See you soon!**


	11. Manheim dies:(

**Author Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is surprisingly long!**

* * *

Shawn made to leave and Juliet followed him. Gus remained watching the footage that Lassiter had just begun to play for the other detectives and didn't notice that Shawn had left.

"I wanna tell you something Jules"

"What is it? Should we not be going to look at the body?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we will. But I wanna say something first. Juliet paused and looked Shawn in the eyes and waited.

"You're stressed, I know. Work. You thought this place would be different but no one respects your opinions and they all thing you're too young"

Juliet got a pained look in her face and Shawn wondered whether he had stepped in it too much.

"Lassiter will grow to respect you, I promise. He grows to the point where he missed you when you're not there and this one time, he showed the station how much he cared for you, even though your relationship will always be…. Rocky" Juliet was almost crying, she was putting on a tough façade but knew that Shawn could see right through it.

"Trust me, this place is different. Also, you got a higher score in your detective's exam than Lassiter"

Juliet gasped, "Really?"

Shawn grinned, "Yup. Don't ever tell him though! He doesn't take it very well!"

"I bet!" Juliet agreed smiling.

"So age doesn't really matter. I took my detectives exam when I was 15 and I got full marks which just shows that age doesn't matter"

"100%? You're kidding me!" Juliet laughed. Shawn pretended to look affronted.

"No, I really did. Remember I knew all the answers though before I saw the questions, which didn't make it exactly fair but still…" Shawn trailed of and Juliet let out a laugh.

"And I will let you know something else as well. Lassiter said he was checking every employee and every customer, yeah?" Shawn asked,

"Yes. He said he wasn't going to let anyone check out until it was solved" Juliet agreed.

"Well, I think he is forgetting that only the people at the rehearsal dinner knew that the ring was going in the safe. So that eliminates a lot of people"

"Oh my God. You're right!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Now go tell Lassiter and remember, you figured it out by yourself!" Shawn nudged her in the right direction.

Juliet smiled excitingly and ran off in the direction of the room where Lassiter was looking at the tape with the other detectives. Shawn followed slowly.

"Lassiter!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he didn't even raise his head from the screen. Shawn walked past her and went to watch the video and stood beside Gus.

"LASSITER!" Juliet shouted. Lassiter raised his head this time and stared at his partner, this was the first time she had actually raised her voice.

"I realised something" she explained. "The only people who knew that the ring would be in that safe were the people at that rehearsal"

"That eliminates quite a few suspects." Lassiter thought to himself. "Good job, O'Hara. Get a list of everyone who was there at that rehearsal"

Juliet nodded her head and walked away proudly. Shawn almost laughed, Lassiter's face was priceless.

"I don't see it Shawn" Gus whispered. "What are we meant to be looking at?"

Shawn gave Gus a stern look. "We're not meant to be on this case, remember. You've seen the safe, the lasers, the tape"

Gus nodded his head. Of course he didn't want to get in the way of the real investigation. Gus knew that Shawn could be a lot to handle, especially as he knew all the answers and that would annoy Lassiter and Juliet. Especially as their self-esteem will fall terribly if they thought they couldn't solve a case without Shawn. Using Shawn as a resource was basically cheating. Juliet hadn't solved a proper case without the help of Shawn yet and Gus could tell that she was a little annoyed that she couldn't do it by herself.

"Jerk chicken?" Shawn suggested.

Gus smiled and held out his fist, "You know that's right"

* * *

.

..

...Shawn and Gus walked out of the hotel only to bump into the Chief.

"Mr Spencer, Mr Guster, what a surprise"

"Hey Chief, you might be wondering…"

"Had you actually come to the station I would have given you a robbery case? But I see you took the more exciting option."

"Actually Gus read about it in the newspaper and wanted to see the safe, but if you still want me to solve the robbery, about the computers in the high school right? It was the secretary. Check the signatures. Get anyone to grill and she cracks like….. " Shawn paused, "Gus, what cracks really easily?"

"Uh….knees!" Gus panicked.

"Seriously dude?" Shawn said before experimentally swinging his knee, trying to get it to crack"

"Hmm. Seems your right." Shawn said back to him.

"Cracks like a knee!" Shawn finished.

"Right ok. I will get someone to look into it" The chief agreed.

"Anyway, we are off. If you need our help here, give us a call. I have said as much as I can at this point and Gus has been brilliant and managed to tell everyone a lot about that safe"

The chief raised her eyes impressed, "I will." She then nodded her head and walked past them. Shawn and Gus turned to each other and walked out the doors, heading to the faint smell of food.

.

..

...

* * *

Shawn and Gus stuffed themselves silly, eating a much chicken as humanly possible and then got extra to put in a doggie bag.

"We gotta go back to the hotel" Shawn said suddenly as they walked out the restaurant.

"What happened to the" he started before imitating Shawn, "We've seen the footage, the tape and we're not meant to be on this case remember?"

Shawn looked at him smiling "I sound nothing like that!"

Gus looked at him annoyed, "That's not the point, Shawn!"

"Look, I just remembered that we didn't get an invite to wedding" Shawn reminded him.

"We're going to the wedding?" Gus questioned, "We don't know anyone? Do we?"

"Yes of course! It's Mr McCallum's son Dylan getting married. His sister Katrina is the bridesmaid" Shawn explained.

"Katrina?" Gus asked shocked.

"Yup! Shall we go say hello?"

.

..

...

* * *

Arriving at the hotel Shawn marched all the way, he pause outside the room and wondered how he would do this.

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever I say, do NOT contradict me. Ok?" Shawn told him seriously.

Gus looked at him confused for a moment before nodding and Shawn raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Moments later the door opened.

"Dylan, Hi. My name is Shawn Spencer. Head psychic at the SBPD and this is my partner Peter Panic" Gus put his hand up to wave hello, Dylan pulled the door open and invited them in.

"Everyone this is Shawn Spencer and…..-" Dylan paused confused,

"Gus" Gus injected.

"-Gus from the SBPD. You want to ask us some questions?" he paused and all eyes were on him.

"Actually no. We're not officially on the case but I wanted to let you know something… about Dietrich Mannheim"

Dylan scoffed and went to sit down on the sofa, "You found him then? Where was he? Passed out somewhere drunk?"

"Well he was the police's main suspect however…. They have just found him dead about 30 minutes ago" Shawn told them watching their reactions. Everyone was shocked and began talking in hushed tones to each other. Katrina covered the ears of her niece with her hands to protect her.

"The police didn't exactly want to tell you about his death as they thought that you had been through enough, I do agree but want you to know they are using every available resource into investigating his murder"

"Oh my god!" someone wept.

"What about the ring?" Katrina asked, "They are still going to find it aren't we?"

Shawn winced as if considering this, "Well yes, but at the moment everyone is more focused on investigation Dietrich Mannheim. No one wants a murderer hanging about"

Katrina nodded in agreement.

"You guys… want a beer?" Dylan said as he moved over to the fridge, still vaguely in shock.

"Sure man" Shawn accepted and he turned to look at Gus,

"Yeah, I'll have one….. Thanks" he responded.

Dylan handed Shawn and Gus a beer each and sat back down on the sofa.

"We hadn't seen him since the night of the 6th" Dylan recounted painfully, "I thought he was lazy, I thought he had just gotten drunk and passed out somewhere"

"Don't worry man. We'll catch this sicko"

"I should have searched for him" Dylan admitted. "But the florist quit on us, we had to wrap all the bouquets all night"

Gus suddenly looked interested, "I've seen those. There in that cabinet downstairs?"

Dylan let out a chocked laugh. "Yeah, they have even been locked up so they are perfect for the wedding tomorrow"

Shawn nodded. Just as he thought. He would have to be careful not to reveal anything.

"I mean…" Dylan continued getting himself another beer. He was getting a little bit drunk at this point as this beer's were very strong.

"I don't really care about the ring!" he blurted and Katrina looked over shocked.

"I don't care if it's a haribo ring! I have just chosen the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with! I knew I shouldn't have used the ring. To be honest, I want my Bethany to be happy and have something precious but I never wanted to use anything passed on from my FATHER" he spat the last word cruelly.

Katrina looked sadly.

"He killed my brother." He whispered quietly before his eyes grew heavy and he passed out on the sofa. Shawn and Gus sat their awkwardly for a few moments.

Katrina smiled at Shawn and Gus.

"Will we see you at the wedding?" she asked.

"Sure" Shawn smiled, accepting her proposal as if it were an invitation. "We would be honoured."

"Sleep well" Gus inputted as he got up to leave and Shawn followed.

Before Katrina could open her mouth again, Shawn beat her to it.

"We'll see you at the wedding then. Thanks for the invite. I am glad to see you are feeling better after….. What happened. Keeping busy is the best thing to do, wedding planner and maid of honour."

Katrina smiled and nodded her head. "Good night Shawn, Peter" she winked. Gus blushed and he and Shawn walked out of the room, saying good night to everyone as they left.

It was a bit early to say good night, however the stress of the day had taken a lot out of people and everyone had been working so hard, all they wanted to do was to lie down and crash.

Shawn and Gus managed to get out of the hotel without being noticed and drove off in the blueberry to get home. Gus let Shawn stay at his, much to his annoyance. Shawn needed to borrow a suit the following morning and Shawn wasn't going to get up a single second before he absolutely had to. Shawn plonked himself on the sofa and had the best night's sleep of his life, knowing that he could just borrow one of Gus' suits in the morning.

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Just as a side note: I passed all of my assessments so my place at college is now secure!... until the next set of assessments! :P**


	12. Beautiful bride

**Sorry for the wait guys! I have been really busy and not in the mood to write. Hope this chapter makes it up for you guys.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH.**

* * *

Shawn woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and a dead leg. He still had to wear the leg brace which was really annoying him as it kept sliding down. Luckily he didn't need the crutches now. Shawn yawned and rolled over and stared into space for a moment, letting the delicious smell of pineapple wake him up. Gus had obviously been busy.

Shawn rolled off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen area to find Gus eating a bowl of cereal. A plate had been made for him with half a dozen pineapple rings.

"Morning!" Shawn smiled cheerfully.

Gus nodded his head in a greeting before searching the remainder of the cereal box.

"Where's my prize?" he questioned himself before he looked accusingly at Shawn. "Did you steal my prize again?"

"Why would I steal your ring? It's still in the box somewhere" Shawn replied digging into his pineapple slices and spraying pineapple juice everywhere. Gus groaned at him accepting that his ring was forever lost before he discovered it at the bottom of the box and glancing at Shawn in suspicion.

"What?" Shawn grinned, his mouth full of pineapple. Gus looked away disgusted but slightly amused at the same time before shaking his head and digging back into his cereal.

.

..

...

* * *

Shawn had dressed in one of Gus' smaller suits, Shawn was not happy that he was shorter than Gus but whenever it came up Shawn was taller, there was no argument. Gus drove them back to the hotel early that morning, well early for Shawn anyway. Gus had actually forced him to get ready; Shawn wanted nothing more than another half an hour of sleep and presented a very convincing argument. Gus refused though and Shawn relied on him for a lift and so was forced to come.

Walking through the front doors of hotel Shawn could tell they had been busy. Many officers were walking around with purpose and Shawn saw Lassiter of at the side giving instructions to two young officers. Juliet was walking slowly towards Lassiter and heading directly towards Shawn and Gus, she had her head buried in reports and she accidently bumped into Gus whilst rounding the corner.

"Oh" Juliet said surprised, "Sorry Gus."

"It's alright" Gus smiled.

"He's used to physical attacks, he used to box at high school" Shawn smiled fondly. Gus nudged him in the arm.

"Oww!" Shawn complained as Gus realised his mistake.

"Oh Sorry Shawn" he told him sincerely.

"What are you guys doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for the wedding!" Shawn announced with a smile.

Juliet raise her eyebrows but before she could say anything her partner, Lassiter came striding over.

"O'Hara! Don't just stand about! You've got- SPENCER?" Lassiter flustered, "Guster?"

"HI!" Shawn smiled and Gus raised his hand, Lassiter speechless, even for two seconds was impressive.

"What are you guys doing here? Doesn't matter" Lassiter waved the question off. "Come with me" he instructed.

Shawn and Gus looked at each other before following obediently and Juliet came too, Gus offering to hold a few of the folders which Juliet was very thankful for.

Lassiter lead them to the conference room they were in yesterday viewing the tape and Shawn wasn't surprised to find that one detective was still sat there watching the tape, over and over again.

Lassiter paused and took a deep breath wondering how to start and Shawn smiled slightly before guessing,

"You want my help?" Shawn guessed.

Lassiter grumbled slightly and Juliet began explaining.

"We know that the safe wasn't broken into, as any attempt would have left a noticeable mark on the safe" Juliet started. Gus was nodding in agreement.

"So that tells you the ring was stolen when?" Shawn inputted.

"Before the ring was put in the safe" Lassiter sighed. "Now, if the ring in the tape IS real…."

"It is" Shawn told him and Lassiter nodded.

"….then the thief is in that room" he said pointing to the video.

"Correct" Shawn smiled.

"We also know that the thief is a woman" Lassiter told them.

"Which means our thief is either Bethany the bride or Katrina the maid of honour" Juliet said and Shawn smiled at her.

"Who do you think it is?" Gus posed the question.

"Well, why would the bride steal a wedding ring soon to be hers anyway?" Shawn asked rhetorically and Lassiter's lips thinned.

"Wait!" Gus blurted, "You're saying it's Katrina? Why would she steal the ring"

"Because…" Juliet started whilst dropping a few of the folders on the table and picking up the one of Katrina's profile and reading it intensely.

"All of Mr McCallum's assets were transferred to the oldest son when he went to prison. She didn't get anything" she beamed, closing the book and handing it to Lassiter who's eyes widened before he closed the book and reached to grab his handcuffs in excitement.

"Whoah! Hold on Lassie. You can't just go in and accuse Katrina with no evidence, remember the case is about finding the ring"

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at Shawn who just looked at him innocently and Juliet sighed putting one hand in her hand.

"We need to find that ring" Juliet sighed.

"Katrina could have put it anywhere!" Lassiter announced in annoyance.

"Could she though?" Shawn replied with a tight smile and Gus just watched with complete and utter confusion as he hadn't a clue what was going on. It annoyed him sometimes how Shawn always knew and Gus was always just strung along to watch, but he found he didn't really mind. Being invited to an actual crime scene to investigate a theft from a high security safe was a dream come true to him. Shawn had been a good friend to Gus, and Gus knew he always would be.

"Think about it" Shawn told them, "We better go see Bethany" he grinned and Gus and Shawn turned to leave.

Juliet and Lassiter turned and looked at each other with a curious expression. Juliet paused and thought of calling Shawn back but let him and Gus walk off. She could do this.

.

..

...

* * *

"Oh WOW" Gus remarked seeing Bethany in her wedding dress. Shawn raised his eyebrows and smiled,

"I agree. You are the most beautiful bride in this room" Shawn remarked.

Bethany blushed, "Oh, thank you"

"Does anyone need any help?" Gus asked scanning the room.

"You can comfort me?" Katrina replied shyly and Gus turned to her confused. Shawn watched mildly amused.

"I've been completely freaking out! The bouquets aren't even here yet!" she told him slightly hysterically before smiling sheepishly.

Gus didn't know what to do. If he knew what he thought he did, she was the one who Killed Dietrich Manheim and stole the ring. How could he possibly console a murderer?

"Uh… relax. Breath and think happy thoughts" Gus told her with a small smile. Katrina smiled before turning sharply when she heard the door creeping open and an old lady pushing a cart full of bouquets through.

As Shawn thought, Katrina rushed to find her bouquet and held it to her preciously and so Shawn pretended not to notice.

"We'll see you downstairs soon guys, ok? Gus said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah" Shawn agreed. "We wanna see how the investigation is going. Don't think it is going well on the ring front…. Or the murder front… but don't worry. It won't interfere with the wedding! Cops will be there making sure you are all safe it's just Dylan might have to use a haribo ring!" Shawn joked missing Katrina's sigh.

"A ring that you can eat" Gus fantasized.

"Great dude. Now I'm hungry" Shawn complained as the two made their way downstairs again to meet Juliet and Lassiter.

"Hey guys!" Shawn greeted. "Any luck?"

Juliet and Lassiter turned to look at him.

"We might have something" Juliet told them. "On the tape which we have studied. Katrina receives a phone call moments after stealing the ring"

"Since we already have everyone's statements we couldn't go and question anyone again" Lassiter told them.

"But we are assuming that they all were hand grafting bouquets because the florist cancelled on them, which we assume is the call she received"

"Good work guys" Shawn told them smiling, "Knew you could do it!"

"What do you mean? She was there with witnesses! With the ring? They would have noticed!" Juliet remarked.

"Look. Katrina is your guy, I admit. Katrina was sat their with everyone all night which means….?" He left the question hanging.

"That she hid it before meeting with them?" Juliet guessed and Shawn shook his head.

"…and leave a five million dollar ring hidden in a potted plant unprotected? No. So what does that mean?" Shawn continued, leading them along the thought process step at a time.

"That she will have had to have hid it infront of everyone" Lassiter realised.

"Exactly. So where….would be the easiest place to hide the ring….when she was making her bouquet?" Shawn asked them slowly and Gus' mouth dropped open.

"In the bouquet" Gus whispered to himself suddenly realising what Shawn was saying.

"What?" Lassiter asked confused.

"In the bouquet" Gus explained. "She had a five million dollar ring that was about to appear missing in the palm of her hand and so…. She put it inside her bouquet"

Juliet pursed her lips. "But even if that is true, she has had plenty of time to rescue the ring from the bouquet and hide it somewhere else. We need that ring as our evidence."

That was a very true point and Shawn was waiting for someone to make the connection.

Lassiter's eyes suddenly widened as he realised something. "O'Hara… your forgetting that they kept the bouquets locked up!" he said with excitement.

"But that means the ring is still…." Juliet trailed of and Shawn finished, "In the bouquet".

* * *

**So what happens next...**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Not really! hehe, it's all up to me! But i do welcome all your suggestions! So please let me know in the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed that. I will try and not leave it too long between the next chapter... but hopefully I can update Ghost sometime next week. I am going away this weekend but I will try and get some written during the week.**

**Wish me luck! and I will see you all soon!**


	13. Justice

**Author note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy his chapter! I have been ill all weekend with a really sore throat. Poor me. Happy mother's day for any mothers reading. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PSYCH. (seriously, no one on fanfiction OWNS anything! Why do we have to put it on here?)**

* * *

The four of them made their way towards the chapel part of the hotel walking quickly.

"Here's the plan. Let Bethany and Dylan get married peacefully and then confront Katrina at the end, not letting her escape"

"But won't Katrina be suspicious that we are not there?" Gus questioned, "I mean we told her we would"

"Oh yeah. Ok, me and Gus will go. You guys wait outside and radio the Chief ready. If I sense she's on to us and will bolt I will intervene"

Juliet nodded and got out her radio. Lassiter took a glance at his handcuffs, desperately wanting to be used before standing guard outside one of the exits.

.

..

...

* * *

The Chief arrived just in time for the start of the ceremony. Lassiter informed her of his plan and she hesitantly agreed. It was a theory but without that ring there would be nothing to convict her of the crime. It was flimsy; they actually had to get her to admit to killing Dietrich Mannheim which would be very difficult. Unfortunately they could not just take Shawn's word for it as they needed the evidence to get her legally prosecuted.

.

..

...

* * *

Shawn and Gus watched the ceremony in their suits.

"I, Dylan take you Bethany" Dylan repeated, looking into his wife's eyes. Katrina stood watching the ceremony, blinking away a tear in her eye. She couldn't believe her brother and her best mate were getting married.

The wedding was disrupted when the Chief entered the chapel and Lassiter and Juliet followed her meekly. Shawn just sighed.

"And now! For a moment of silence" the minister told everyone and everyone bowed their heads.

"Katrina's on to us" Shawn whispered to Gus.

"I thought she might be, they did just enter the Chapel" Gus whispered back.

"Should we stop the wedding?" Shawn questioned.

"Are you serious? No. Let them get married first." Gus whispered back, only to get hushed by an elderly lady sat behind them.

"Sorry" They both whispered back at the lady before bowing their heads once more.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the Minister spoke.

Shawn looked at Gus expectantly and Gus firmly shook his head. Shawn looked conflicting but remained silent.

Luckily for Shawn, he didn't have to say anything as Lassiter spoke up.

"We have something to say" Lassiter spoke out and the Chief looked at him.

"Please" the minister said as he waved a hand at Lassiter to continue.

"We know who stole the ring" Juliet announced and instant chatter started up in the chapel.

Lassiter's eyes narrowed with Katrina and watched and he said, "Katrina".

"What? Me!" she spoke out shocked and looked at her brother in confusion.

Lassiter just looked at Katrina from across the room and started walking towards her slowly.

"This wedding has taken over a year to plan!" she spoke harshly at the detective. "And are you seriously suggesting I stole the ring of my brother?"

Juliet decided this was her time to intervene.

"Yes, when your father was put in jail all of his assets went to his oldest son, Dylan. You didn't get a penny, did you?" Juliet spoke out coming to join Lassiter. Katrina looked shocked and looked over at her best friend Bethany who stood in her wedding dress confused at what was going on.

"Hold on. Katrina was with us the whole night, the florist cancelled and we were making bouquet's all night! There is no way she could have done it" Bethany spoke out and the Chief stared at Lassiter, hoping they were right about this. After all, there was no such thing as an airtight alibi.

"You think I would ruin my brother's wedding for a ring? I have an alibi. You seriously don't think I would do this for a ring" she spoke in disbelief, clutching her bouquet closely.

"You would if that ring was worth 5 million dollars" Lassiter told her smiling grimly.

"Seriously? You're accusing me! I'm the one who has done all the work for this wedding! Shawn! You know that! You said you were happy I was keeping busy!" Katrina said.

"It was an excellent cover Katrina" Shawn remarked. "But, I could tell you had to do something rash as you blame me for not being able to save your brother…" Shawn trailed off.

Katrina just stared at him, not trusting herself to speak. The Chief just stood watching at the back of the room, not understanding entirely what was going on.

"You thought you would get away with it, didn't you? But someone saw you, didn't they? Dietrich Manheim" Juliet stated and looked at Katrina harshly.

"He hadn't decided yet how to use this information to his benefit, and when he confronted you in the kitchens, you hit him over the head and killed him" Lassiter spoke harshly.

Katrina was beginning to crack and looked at her brother desperately, tears were beginning to form in her eyes but she tried to keep a strong façade up but Shawn could tell she was breaking.

"This is rubbish! I am no murderer! Unfortunately for you, there is no evidence" Katrina spat and looked at Shawn with hatred.

"There would have been no evidence, but as Bethany said. You couldn't get away that night. The Florist cancelled and you were there in the room with the ring in your hand about to be discovered missing. So what do you do? You hide it. In the bouquet" Shawn spoke back to her confidently.

"You thought you could get to later but Dylan locked them up wanting everything to be perfect for his bride" Shawn continued.

Katrina was about to break as the tears swelled up, "I have worked eighteen hours a day on this wedding. I will not be treated this way"

"Then give us your bouquet Katrina" Juliet instructed, slowly walking towards her. Katrina held her bouquet closer to her and she looked desperately at her brother and best friend about to be married.

"I…" Katrina stuttered knowing she was about to be arrested. In front of all these witnesses. If they found the ring in her bouquet it would all be over for her and she had ruined her brother's wedding. Katrina had worked so hard on this wedding, she wasn't a bad person, not really. All she wanted was a bit of justice. Both siblings hated their father and all Katrina wanted to do was steal her father's most precious possession, knowing full well her brother wanted to use it in the ceremony made her sick. She didn't know how Dylan would pass something on to her best friend instead of her, and taint her with the essence of her murdering father. But Katrina was like him now she realised. She had killed someone and that realisation made her crumble.

"I'm sorry" she wept and threw the bouquet into the audience and Gus caught it, found the ring hidden in the bottom of the bouquet and held it up for everyone to see. Juliet marched up to arrest her but Lassiter ran past her and clicked her hands into the cuffs so quickly she didn't know it had happened.

"Katrina…" Bethany stated sadly in disbelief and Dylan just looked at his sister in disbelief and sorrow.

As Lassiter began to march Katrina down the aisle and towards the exit, Shawn spoke up.

"Wait" he instructed and Lassiter and Katrina turned around.

"Katrina has put a lot of effort into this wedding, at least let her watch her brother and best friend get married"

Katrina looked at Shawn with forgiving eyes and a look of hope in her eyes. Lassiter looked at him like he was out of his mind and Shawn could sense Gus' eyes in the back of his head. The Chief gave him a look of disagreement by the door.

"Are you crazy?" Lassiter remarked.

Shawn shook his head. "She has put a lot of work into this wedding, all she wants is to see her brother and best mate get married. I'm sure they would appreciate her being there" he spoke and Dylan and Bethany looked over.

"We would appreciate it detectives." Bethany spoke timidly. Dylan looked at his sister with a sad look and Katrina refused to look at him, too ashamed to make eye contact.

"Fine" Lassiter grumbled. He stood behind Katrina the whole time for the rest of the ceremony. Bethany and Dylan were pronounced married and people soon forgot that Katrina had been arrested and they slipped her away during the excitement of their marriage. Shawn stood up and gave the best man toast, Dylan was annoyed at first but when Shawn gave his speech it sounded like he knew Dylan better than anyone, which creeped Dylan out a bit but understood now how having a psychic on the police force would undoubtedly be for the better. It was only after the ceremony Dylan realised his sister had gone, and so had all the cops that were guarding the hotel.

.

..

...

* * *

The next day, Shawn met Gus at the psych office and Gus walked in with a huge grin on his face holding a newspaper proudly in his hands.

"I can't believe it" Gus spoke, "We're in the newspaper!"

Shawn turned his head and sighed in annoyance. "When the hell was that taken?" he mumbled. The camera guy had managed to get a shot of him and Gus mid walk, walking through the hotel with determined expressions on his face.

"Camera shy?" Gus teased.

Shawn glared at him. "Well I just don't world publicity just yet"

Gus nodded, that was true. Gus took another long look at the newspaper article and sighed, "I love weddings"

"You've already had one, Gus. And that didn't exactly go to plan, did it?" Shawn murmured whilst flicking on the television.

"How do you know about Mira?" Gus said sharply looking intently at his best friend.

"You thought I didn't already know?" Shawn replied amused. "I mean, I was angry for a while… I always thought I would be your best man"

Gus regarded Shawn with a cold eye. "You are not going to be my best man"

"You bet your ass I am. Think of Dylan's as a practise. I can a better speech for you; I know all your secrets!" Shawn teased.

"Really?" Gus asked, "Then tell me, do I still like Ted Nugent?"

Shawn froze. He knew Gus went through a stage of really liking the guy, and his songs but Gus knew that he always got the timelines messed up in his head and played this to his advantage.

Gus looked smugly at Shawn waiting for an answer. "No…?" Shawn guessed.

Gus snorted, and then laughed.

"Wrong!" he shouted in glee as he walked away.

* * *

**Author note: Well that ends that episode. I hoped you guys liked the twist of Katrina coming back. I haven't decided whether i am going to do "Women seeking dead husband, smokers ok no pets". i might just skip to "9 lives" with the cereal killer. Or have a few filler chapters with other stuff. Let me know what you think!**

**I will update again soon when I have decided what I will do and then I have to write it... SO let me know what you think I should do!**


	14. A 40 year old robbery

**Author note: Thanks for waiting so patiently. College has been hectic. I got reviews telling me not to skip any of the episodes and so to do this next episode. Woman seeking dead husband. Smokers okay, no pets. Also it took a while to actually decide what I was going to do with this episode, and I still haven't got the ending of it down yet but it's a work in progress.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Shawn awoke. Due to a constant buzzing of his mobile. Shawn groaned and rolled over, desperately wanting a few more minutes of his much needed sleep. His phone beeped again. Shawn rolled over and glanced at the screen, squinting at the brightness of the screen. It was the Chief, wanting him there at the station.

Shawn supposed that the Chief wanted to see him about another case and it was only when he got there he found he was severely misinformed.

Gus was waiting for him outside the Chief's office.

"Hey buddy!" Shawn greeted him. Gus was seated on the bench with two pineapple smoothies. Shawn immediately thanked him and grabbed his smoothie and began gargling it.

Gus knocked politely on her door and waited to be invited in.

"Enter!" her voice called.

The Chief was sat in her chair with several documents in front of her and on top laid the newspaper from yesterday night.

"So far, you two gentlemen have assisted in three cases for the department and have started to get interest from the public" the Chief started.

"I would like to know whether you two would consider becoming consultants"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other.

"You would obviously retain your private detective licence which you received when applying and starting up Psych. All this would mean is you can legally take the department's cases as well as private ones and use our resources…with my permission of course" she explained.

"Does this mean we get a badge?" Shawn asked in excitement.

The Chief shook her head and Gus and Shawn looked at each other with faces full of disappointment.

"You would get a laminate though" she said.

Instantly their faces brightened. "We accept" they grinned.

"Really?" the Chief spluttered shocked, thinking they would be harder to convince.

"Yeah, sure. I know it would be easier on the paperwork" Shawn told her.

Gus just smiled. "This doesn't count as a second job, does it?" he asked considering the fact that his company didn't allow their employees to be employed elsewhere.

"Of course not buddy. This is a part time thing. Just means if there is a particularly hard case or complicated the Chief can call us in" Shawn explained.

"Oh okay….Who is that?" Gus blushed, looking at the pretty blonde lady who was outside talking to one of the detectives.

"That's Raylene Wilcroft. Her husband's partners are getting out of jail. This is a routine warning that we issue when someone might be in danger" the Chief answered.

Gus was still staring at her, "Raylene…"

"Dude!" Shawn exclaimed, "Did you not hear the woman? She is married!"

The Chief watched amused as Gus blushed and attacked Shawn with his eyes. Shawn loved winding Gus up and he was very happy that the Chief had decided not to mention the fact that her husband had 'passed away' as otherwise Gus would have most surely flirted with her. However he was bound to find out sooner or later and the last thing Shawn wanted was for Gus to fall for her.

* * *

.

..

...

"Are you saying I'm in danger?" Raylene asked.

"You're husband's partners are being paroled today. We believe that the first thing they will do will be to find that lost money" Lassiter explained.

"Only my husband knew where it ended up!" Raylene argued back.

"I know that….but do they?" Lassiter responded quietly.

"Oh Gosh" Raylene uttered.

"Try not to worry Miss Wilcroft. We will personally be perusing your husband's partners and provide the best protection we can" Juliet told her, finally she was going to get to do some good old fashioned police work and spy on people using binoculars.

Everything here was different to back in Miami. Being an officer meant she didn't get any good cases and always acted as part of a team with shared recognition and credit. All Juliet wanted to do now was shine and ever since she was transferred, Shawn had been there who she thought could solve all of the cases immediately AND before they happened.

.

..

...

...

Later that day Shawn and Gus were at the Psych office watching TV when the door swung open and Raylene walked through. She peeked carefully through the window to see if they were here and sat herself down on the waiting chairs.

"Shawn did you just hear…?" Gus trailed off, thinking he was hearing things. Shawn stood up and peeked through the window. Gus followed before realizing who it was and baked away nervously.

"What is she doing here?" Gus asked.

"Ah, she's our first real client" Shawn told him, seemingly not bothered.

"Actual client? Hired for the job?" Gus repeated in shock. No one had yet actually walked willingly through those doors.

Shawn looked at him and nodded, "Go on man"

Gus immediately walked through and invited Raylene through to the sofa.

"Ms Wilcroft" Gus greeted, "What can we do for you?"

Raylene swiped her hair back with a hand and she stared at them both.

"I admit, after seeing you guys in the newspaper and seeing you at the station, I was intrigued and checked out your track record. It's amazing, really" she beamed.

Shawn and Gus smiled.

"It's a team effort" Gus told her. Raylene frowned slightly,

"Are you both psychic?" she quizzed in confusion.

"No, that would just be me" Shawn told her.

"Oh I see" she realised and so directed her next question at Shawn.

"I need you to get in contact with someone" she started. Gus grinned, thinking this would be easy.

"Well, tracking people down is our speciality" Gus boasted.

"This might be a bit more tricky" she twiddled her thumbs.

"He has ascended to the next dimension, yes? A man named David?" Shawn said, closing his eyes and raising his hand to his head from habit.

Raylene's eyes widened. "Yes!" she breathed, "That's amazing"

"I know you believe in my gift. You used to see a psychic every week, didn't you?" he asked solemnly and Gus frowned at the serious tone of his voice.

"Yes… that's amazing" she beamed at him.

"Then you know, I have all the facts already" Shawn said and narrowed his eyes further. "I am extremely gifted and I won't allow 'The Viper' to strike again"

Raylene was visibly shocked and her eyes went wide. _Was it possible?_

"I…What do you mean?" she stuttered as Gus nudged Shawn painfully in the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gus hissed. Shawn just shook him off and returned his attention to Raylene.

"You know what I mean" Shawn reaffirmed and Raylene looked at Shawn scared as Shawn came closer towards her and his eyes pierced hers.

"Don't try and find that money Raylene. You never will. Stay away or I will tell the police how your husband really died" Shawn warned her still staring in an intimidating way.

Raylene's mouth dropped open. _He knew! How could he know? _It was her own fault really. She was the one who convinced them all to rob the bank in the first place, she was the one to hack into the security and organise the crime. She was also the one that ran her husband off the road when fleeing from the scene of the crime. The police never had any evidence that it wasn't an accident as the rain washed everything away.

Raylene's lips closed tightly and she smiled tightly before almost running out of the office.

"What the hell Shawn!" Gus blurted, as soon as she was out of ear shot.

Shawn sighed, "Sorry buddy, needed to be done"

"Why aren't we accepting the case? You just rejected our first client!" Gus argued.

"Sorry buddy. But, she is a vicious woman and there is no way I am helping her." Shawn explained whilst Gus looked longingly at the door that Raylene had just ran out of.

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for reading guys! Please review with any suggestions! I appreciate every single one.**


	15. Stalking and almost Sleepless nights

**Author Note: Hey guys! I hope it hasn't been too long since I updated. I am loving my holidays! No college! Bliss! Although it means I have been quite busy spending time with my family who aren't too happy when i decide to spend my time on my laptop, geeking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH**

* * *

Lassiter and Juliet were sat in Lassiter's red car. Lassiter was holding his binoculars by his eyes and Juliet was sat there trying not to breathe in as the smell in the car was overpowering, smelled of off food.

"This is them" Lassiter stated, breaking the intense silence. Juliet glanced over to see two guys walking into their motel room, they stopped and chatted for a moment in the doorway before proceeding inside.

"Those are the bank robbers?" Juliet asked in disbelief as she stared at the two men. They didn't look very threatening, or like bank robbers.

"Don't just on appearances, O'Hara. They managed to steal three point six million in cash"

"That's a lot of money" Juliet agreed, moving an old soda can from by her foot.

"And hopefully, they will lead us right to them" Lassiter stated not looking away from his binoculars.

"Duck!" Lassiter shouted as they exited the apartment. Juliet and Lassiter ducked instinctively and Juliet wrinkled her nose in repulsion from an empty Chinese packet on the floor of the car.

"This car really smells" she commented to herself. Lassiter heard her and he just grumbled something about cleaning it soon.

Lassiter slowly raised his head and he watched them get into their car.

"Ready O'Hara?" Lassiter said once the ex-convicts had started driving away.

Juliet nodded and twisted round to put on her seat belt. "Let's go" she instructed and Lassiter started the car.

Lassiter and Juliet remained silent for a while as Lassiter followed them discreetly until Juliet broke the silence.

"Where are they going?" Juliet asked rhetorically.

Lassiter grumbled. "I don't know. We've been driving for…what 40 minutes now!" he complained.

"You want me to take over?" Juliet offered, seeing how tired her partner was looking.

"And risk losing them?" he asked offended before looking around at his partner. Juliet's eyes were genuine and Lassiter murmured an apology.

"S'ok" Juliet replied before turning her eyes once more to the road.

Silence ensued for a few minutes before Juliet realised something.

"Look, they are slowing down" Juliet pointed out; Lassiter slowed the car as the ex-convicts made a right turn into a motel. Lassiter pulled up and parked on the side of the street, hidden by the hedge.

"We'll wait ten minutes then go get a room. They will sleep for the rest of the night, if they are as knackered as I am, we're fine" Lassiter explained and Juliet nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, the two detectives crept inside the motel, booked a room and then set the alarm for 5:00am the next morning.

* * *

.

..

...

Meanwhile

Shawn was agitated. Not knowing what Raylene was up to really annoyed him. Perhaps he never should have said anything… well it was too late now he thought whilst throwing another scrunched up piece of paper into his makeshift basketball hoop which he had made in the office.

When Gus entered the room, he immediately knew that something was up.

"Shawn?" Gus asked. Shawn didn't respond instantly, thinking about what could happen.

"Shawn?" Gus repeated again, louder and bursting Shawn out of his daze.

"Huh?" Shawn asked turning round.

"You ok? Your ADHD acting up again?" Gus asked in concern, noticing Shawn's hands tap against his leg in rhythm.

"What? Yeah. Wanna get tacos?" Shawn asked him, completely changing the subject of his welfare to his stomach.

"Sure" Gus told him with a small smile and followed him out of the door.

* * *

.

.

...

"So, what's on your mind?" Gus asked him whilst taking a bite of his tacos.

Shawn didn't answer him immediately as he was staring over Gus' shoulders.

"Sorry buddy. Keep getting distracted" Shawn replied whilst rubbing his head.

"You taken your meds?" Gus asked attentively.

"Nah, I forgot. I will tomorrow, promise" Gus narrowed his eyes at him and nodded. He would make sure he took them.

"So what was this deal with Raylene? You lost it this morning!" Gus asked changing the subject with a grin, knowing that Shawn's ADHD meant he found difficulty concealing strong emotions.

"Oh…it's nothing." Shawn started before seeing Gus' face. "She tried to kill her husband. She thinks she succeeded but he's really in hiding. If we had taken her case, she probably would have killed us too"

Gus gulped, "I am glad we didn't then"

"Only problem is, she knows that I know" Shawn said seriously.

"You think she might… try and kill you?" Gus asked and Shawn gave an unreadable expression.

"Dunno. But I wouldn't wanna be David when she finds out he's alive" Shawn told him seriously before giving his full attention to his tacos. Gus' eyes widened.

"Let's go" Gus stated suddenly and Shawn looked up in surprise.

"Dude! You're paying" Shawn commented and Gus grumbled before leaving some money on their table. Shawn grinned before saving his and Gus' left overs and running from the restaurant like a thief.

"I am driving" Gus announced as he got in his car. It wasn't a question.

As Gus drove, Shawn continually gave him directions to David's house. However it was getting dark when in the town and both Shawn and Gus were tired.

"Just pull in here" Shawn commanded Gus and he quickly pulled in.

Gus got out of the car and looked up at Shawn in confusion. "Whose house is this?"

Shawn just smiled as he walked up and rang the doorbell. Gus quickly checked his watch to make sure they weren't being rude.

Moments later a woman in her late twenties answered the door.

"Hi, my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Silly pants Jackson. We are consultants of the SBPD you are Ellen yes?" he explained and the woman nodded, still a little dazed. Gus felt bad as it was obvious she had already been to bed and gotten up again.

"We have been hired by your cousin Raylene" Shawn explained and immediately the woman smiled and invited them inside.

"So what can I help you with?" she asked warmly.

"What can you tell me about Roger?" Shawn asked.

"Roger?" she repeated. "My brother?" she confirmed.

"Yes, him" Shawn repeated.

"Why are you investigating my brother?" she asked protectively.

"We're not" Gus butted in.

"We just want to know what his relationship with David was like" Shawn told her and she visibly relaxed.

"They were good friends, but they hadn't seen each other for years before the accident" Ellen explained.

Shawn smiled, "That's what I thought. You spoke to him the day before the accident didn't you?"

Ellen's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I also happen to be a psychic. That's why your cousin Raylene came to us. More importantly, you didn't tell the police that did you?"

"No I didn't" she said smiling; now seeing why they had been hired.

"Well, who would want to turn in their brother?" Gus asked rhetorically and Ellen smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad you understand" she smiled at Gus whose heart instantly melted.

"Don't worry, we won't turn you in. We just want to help" Shawn explained and Ellen smiled again.

"There is one other thing you could help us with, do you know where the nearest motel is? We drove about two hours to get here..." Shawn explained.

"Oh, you poor things!" she gushed as she realised that they had driven all this way just to see her. "You can stay here if you like? I can get you some pillows…" she rushed away to get them.

"Are you sure?" Gus confirmed. "We wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense!" Ellen blurted. "You can sleep here; I've got you some pillows and blankets"

"Thanks" Shawn called after her as she walked towards her bedroom.

"No problem, night!" she called back.

That left Shawn and Gus sitting on the couch.

"That was hard!" Shawn grinned. "The whole time I was looking at the creepy black cat thing! I have to move it."

Gus grinned before remembering.

"Shawn, do you have any of your meds on you? I totally forgot" Gus explained, glancing worryingly at his best friend.

Shawn shook his head whilst moving the black cat out of view.

"I'll be alright" Shawn told him and then grabbed his blanket and pillow.

Shawn looked worriedly at his best friend before nodding.

"Night" Gus spoke aloud in the silence.

"Night Gus"

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for reading guys! and... as always! REVIEW!**

**Also, who thinks Raylene should come back with revenge? or do you think Shawn could have scared her away for good, not wanting to be put in jail for "murder" ?**

**And a little shoutout to Checkerz, of course Shawn is predestined to change a lot of the future that he sees. as all of the visions he has resolve around him and so he has the power to change it. However he is still "seeing the future" as if he chooses not to change the actions of those around him, he has effectlivley seen the future. Obviously he can't change some things, like the lottery numbers for example.**

**Also, there will be Shules eventually people. I think i mentioned that in the beginning chapters. However I am not gonna rush it as I don't want Juliet to feel pressured into the relationship thinking that she has no choice as it was destined to happen. Just because Shawn has seen he will be with Juliet. Through his visions of what the future could be like, he has in his own way, fallen for that future and for her. However he knows that he has to work for it with the relatisation that he could potentially screw this relationship and therefore screw his relationship with the one woman who he wants to be with. That explain things?**


	16. Out-gunned but certainly not outnumbered

**Author note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of your suggestions on what I should do with Raylene. Read on to find what I ended up doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

.

...

...

The next morning Lassiter and Juliet were up and out the door by 5:30 and back in the car, patiently waiting for the two ex-convicts to exit their motel room and hit the road again. Luckily for them they had breakfast delivered by a very unhappy worker and so got to eat whilst waiting for them. As Juliet expected, the two ex-convicts didn't leave until about 8 o'clock that morning meaning they had several hours to kill.

"Look!" Lassiter whispered as the two ex-convicts re-entered their vehicle and drove away.

"Here we go" Lassiter murmured to himself and started up the engine.

* * *

.

...

...

They were both very thankful that this was a shorter journey than the one they had taken previously as they were only in the car for about fifteen minutes. They approached a rather large old looking house which seemingly stood by itself. There were no other houses in the area. The house had a car parked outside already and the ex-convicts parked next door to them. Lassiter and Juliet waited until the ex-convicts were inside before exiting their vehicle and following them inside.

Juliet smiled to herself as she got down on her knees and spied through the bush. She loved the practical aspect of her work. Who wouldn't? Everyone hated the paperwork of the job. The fact she could carry a gun and spy on people legally excited her. Lassiter on the other hand didn't portray any emotion on his face as he watched the scene with a stern impression.

"Oh my God!" Lassiter whispered to himself.

"What?" Juliet whispered back, giving her partner a small glance before returning her eyes to the action. This wasn't much seeing as it was just three men talking to each other in the small lounge.

"That isn't Roger that's David Wilcroft" he responded.

"The dead guy?" Juliet confirmed and Lassiter nodded. Lasssiter then locked eye contact with Juliet who smiled as Lassiter jerked his head to the door and then glanced at her handcuffs attached to her belt. Juliet nodded and crawled round, Lassiter then knocked on the door.

It all went down very quickly after that. David answered the door and he was instantly manacled. Lassiter proceeded to shout at him stating how clever it was for him to move out of Santa Barbra and so outside of SBPD jurisdiction, how he must have stolen the money for himself. When the ex-convicts tried to interrupt he was having none of it. This case was very personal for Lassiter and he was determined to get this guy in the interrogation cells back in Santa Barbra and question him officially.

Lassiter dumped David on the sofa who protested incessantly.

"O'Hara. Stay with him. I'll go call the station" Lassiter instructed.

"You can't cuff him! It's not fair!" one of the convicts protested.

"Shut it" Juliet instructed. "Save it for the interrogation" David sighed and the two ex-convicts looked worriedly at their friend.

* * *

.

...

...

In the Kitchen Lassiter was speaking on a direct line to Chief Vick.

"….Yes, we're bringing them in now…..ETA, an hour. Bye" Lassiter stared at his phone for a few seconds, finailly he was going to gte to close this case once and for all. He was broken out of his train of throught by a female sounding screech.

"Once you tell me where the money is!"

* * *

.

...

...

Moments after Lassiter left to ring the Chief, there was a fumbling at the door with some keys.

Juliet motioned for them to be silent and they instantly obeyed. Juliet creeped to the door and so came face to face with Juliet.

"Detective? What are you doing..-" she was about to finish when she saw her "dead husband" sitting handcuffed to the sofa.

"David?" she whispered in shock. How was it possible? Her husband was alive? Raylene just stared at her husband for a while with widened eyes before she turned to Juliet.

"Thank you" she whispered, embracing Juliet in a huge hug. "You found him!" she sobbed. Juliet returned the hug uncomfortably and tried to escape her grasp.

All too quickly the unthinkable happened. Raylene pulled away from Juliet, snatching the gun from her holster and she aimed it at her.

"Over there NOW" she instructed. Juliet kept looking at the gun and Raylene.

"Put the gun down, Raylene" she told her softly. Raylene wasn't paying attention.

"How did you find us?" David asked calmly, knowing what his wife was like.

Raylene narrowed her eyes at her husband who was in all ways dead to her.

"Ellen called me" she spat. "Some people stayed with her investigating Roger" she turned her head sharply, "I took a hunch"

Juliet furrowed her brow in confusion, not understanding how she could have got here. She seemed genuinely surprised to find David and Juliet there.

"Honey can you just put the gun down" David asked timidly, trying to convince his wife.

Raylene let out a strangled laugh.

"Once you tell me where the money is!" she screamed.

A sudden noise caused her to turn round as Lassiter came striding in to the room. He immediately realised what was going on and withdrew his weapon and aimed it at her.

"DROP IT!" Lassiter screamed. He quickly glanced at his partner who nodded quickly to show she was unharmed.

Raylene did not look intimidated and instead walked calmly over to where Juliet was sitting and aimed the gun at her neck. One wrong move and Juliet's neck would have been. Juliet struggled against her grip but the cold barrel of the gun pressed more firmly into her neck and she instantly tensed. Lassiter was in a pickle. Detectives protected their detectives and it looked as if he didn't have a choice. He knew that if he took a chance and managed to hit her, and that was if he managed to accurately shoot her. The shook of the bullet penetrating her body would most likely cause her body to spasm and contract for a few seconds and her gun would fire anyway, effectively killing Juliet.

Lassiter looked at Juliet who nodded at him slowly, telling him to take the shock. Lassiter bowed his head before telling her "I'm sorry" before he set the gun on the floor and kicked it behind him into the kitchen.

Raylene smiled and released her grip on Juliet who gasped and crawled away from her. Breathing heavily on the floor. Raylene gestured with the gun to join Juliet on the sofa.

"So, who wants to spill? Where is my money!" she yelled.

* * *

**Author note: Ohhh! SO what happens next! Both detectives are gunless! dun dun dun! The dramatics! Enjoy the wait for the next chapter! If any of you don't understand how Raylene knew they were there PM me so I can explain. Or you could just wait until the next chapter as it will be explained then.**


	17. Gus is a table, literally

**Author note: Hey guys! Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long. Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! please read and review!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Lassiter looked at Juliet who nodded at him slowly, telling him to take the shock. Lassiter bowed his head before telling her "I'm sorry" before he set the gun on the floor and kicked it behind him into the kitchen._

_Raylene smiled and released her grip on Juliet who gasped and crawled away from her. Breathing heavily on the floor. Raylene gestured with the gun to join Juliet on the sofa._

_"So, who wants to spill? Where is my money!" she yelled._

* * *

...

...

...

Shawn awoke with a start. He couldn't believe what he had just seen; by refusing to admit Raylene as a client she had almost just killed Juliet!

Shawn rolled over and nudged Gus who moaned aloud.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted in his ear. "We gotta go!" Shawn told him while putting his shoes on. Aiming to just put his shoes on and go.

"What is it Shawn?" Gus grumbled while rolling over, not realising the gravity of the situation.

"Just had a vision" Shawn explained panicked, "Juliet's in danger"

"Huh?" Gus responded sleepily.

"Raylene has a gun to her throat! Get your keys" Shawn instructed. Immediately Gus sharpened and made sure his keys were still in his pocket. Shawn peeked round the corner to see if Ellen was still in but found her room to be empty.

* * *

.

...

...

It was only a two minute drive and as they pulled up Shawn remembered something he better tell Gus.

"By the way buddy, David isn't dead, so please don't faint when you see him" Shawn told him.

"What?" Gus said in shock.

"He's not dead. In my vision he is handcuffed on the sofa. Raylene stole Juliet's gun and then was going to kill her if Lassiter didn't get rid of his."

"Oh God" Gus said before pulling up the car outside Roger's house.

"We're here" Shawn said. "Follow me"

Knowing that the front door was currently unlocked from when Raylene entered Shawn gestured to the front door and Gus nodded. The two of them began creeping to the front door, ducking underneath the window half obscured by the bush.

The door creaked as they entered but luckily no one noticed as they were full on arguing.

"I don't know where the money is!" David complained, "I lost it!"

"Like anyone would want to live in this dump" Lassiter commented dryly.

Gus watched the action from the corner and caught Juliet's eye. Gus put his hands to his lips and Juliet looked towards Lassiter who then followed Juliet's eye line.

"I buried it! Inside the Kalish trail loop! I've covered almost every inch!" David shouted.

Shawn glanced around the doorway and spotted Lassiter's gun and picked it up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Gus mouthed.

Shawn shrugged and tucked the gun into his pants.

"Ready?" he whispered and Gus nodded. Shawn could tell he was terrified but he switched his attention to the argument and walked calmly into the room. Gus followed behind him mutely.

"HELLO!" Shawn announced loudly and everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. Raylene spun round and trained her weapon on Shawn's figure.

"I warned you Raylene. He doesn't know where the money is" Shawn told her calmly, for once not scared at all.

"Then you can tell me! I know you know where the money is" Raylene said with venom at Shawn who was looking outside through the window.

"Shawn" Gus nudged him. "Concentrate"

"I'm trying buddy" Shawn replied and Juliet and Lassiter looked at him concerned.

Shawn then pulled out his gun and Raylene gripped hers more tightly.

"GUS IS A TABLE" Shawn shouted and immediately Gus didn't hesitate and ran forward and dropped to his knees. Raylene stumbled back confused and Lassiter ran behind her and struggled against her arms.

"Handcuffs" Lassiter grumbled and Juliet instantly realised that he had used his already on David. Juliet ran to where Lassiter was restraining her and she clasped her wrists together and finally she was handcuffed. Her gun lay on the ground.

Juliet smiled and picked up her gun and she collected the gun of Shawn who gave it over quickly not wanting to hold fire arms for much longer.

Shawn had managed to space out after he yelled out that Gus was a table and looked shock when he turned to see Juliet arresting her.

"Hey! Well done!" Shawn congratulated them and the ex-convicts looked at him incredulously.

"Let's go get you some pills" Gus told him patting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Shawn asked turning round. Gus looked back at him amused.

"Let's go buddy"

Shawn started to follow him it was only when he was nearly out the door he remembered.

"Lassie, remind me later to show you where the money is so you can wrap up the investigation"

Lassiter just said "Ok" but he was still in shock and caught up with all the adrenalin.

Juliet smiled at Shawn and Gus as they left.

* * *

.

...

...

Shawn and Gus stopped off at the pharmacy on the way back to Santa Barbra. They could not wait to get out of those dirty clothes. After Shawn had collected another prescription and thrown back a couple of pills he could finally think with a clear head again which relieved him. They both threw on a change of clothes and decided to meet the others at the station.

* * *

.

...

...

Juliet was interviewing David in one of the interrogation rooms. The conversation was being recorded. The Chief and Lassiter were watching through the one way mirror. David was in the middle of telling his story.

"I was in a bad place. They trusted me. I was supposed to stash the cash. I buried it and three days later I went to retrieve it but…It was raining….really heavily. Every mark I made had been washed away. I lost three and a half billion dollars! On my way back I was blinded by another car and I nearly drove off the road. It was then I realised I was better off dead"

"So you don't know where the money is now?" Juliet asked.

"I have been searching ever since. But no, I haven't found it."

"And where does your wife Raylene come into this?"

"She…" he let out a strangled laugh. "I've wanted a divorce ever since we got married. She's crazy. She forced us all to rob the bank in the first place. She said she would kill us. She's known as the Viper."

Juliet tilted her head and made to stand up. "Excuse me for a moment"

Juliet left the room to meet the Chief and Lassiter who were standing watching the interview through the glass.

"Well considering what you two had to say about Miss Wilcroft… I tend to believe him" the Chief stated. "Although that does leave the mystery of where the money is"

"We know roughly where it is located; Mr Wilcroft said that he had buried it on the Kalish trail. Shouldn't take too long to find it." Lassiter stated.

"I'll help too" Juliet stated excitedly, at the prospect of finding lost treasure.

"Well, you have until tomorrow. I want your report by tomorrow evening" The Chief stated.

"Transport them all down to the cells. We will deal with them tomorrow." The Chief told them as she walked away.

"Yes Chief" Lassiter replied and Juliet looked at him in excitement. Lassiter looked briefly over his shoulder before calling McNabb. He could transport them all down to the cells, he was going on a treasure hunt!

* * *

**Author note: Hope you guys enjoyed that! **

**Next chapter: the treasure hunt!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Lassie finds some treasure and Gus dies

**Author note: Sorry if this took longer than normal... I honestly can't remember when I last updated, all i know is it feels like a while. Anyway, i won't distract you any more with words of a giberish nature so please, read on...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych**

* * *

Gus drove Shawn to his dad's house on the way to the station. Henry was watering one of the many plants outside his door.

"Shawn!" Henry called out. Shawn smiled slightly as he walked towards him.

"Hey dad. We need to borrow some tools" Shawn told him straight of the bat.

"Tools? What do you need tools for?" Henry asked confused.

"We're going on a treasure hunt" Gus said excitedly.

"A treasure hunt?" Henry asked sceptically.

Gus and Shawn nodded enthusiastically and Henry hid a laugh. It was just like they were kids again going on a search for their Easter eggs.

"Yeah. Remember the Holmby Bank robbery?" Shawn reminded him.

"Four years ago? Yeah I remember they stole three and a half billion dollars" Henry stated before a dawning look crossed his face.

"They buried the money?" he asked and Shawn nodded with a big smile.

"Yup. We need spades for Jules and Lassie too. They're coming too" Gus butted in, reminding them both of the actual reason they came.

Henry paused for a moment before answering. Considering the fact that he knew that there would be cops there to stop him from stealing the money, Henry gave in. It was his worst fear that his son would start using his gift for crime. He knew his son was capable of it, his childish nature, ADHD and Gus kept him on the right path. Henry was actually quite glad when his son was diagnosed with ADHD, it meant that Shawn couldn't concentrate long enough to plan the greatest robbery known to man kind. Of course, Henry thought he was crazy for a long while too which didn't help as he never knew what his son was going to do next but Henry felt bad now. All of that testing, training, insulting, those drafted days spent in the hospital to find out what was wrong with him. Henry wished he could have given his son a proper childhood, with his gift he could do whatever he wanted. Henry knew that their relationship would always be rocky but slowly, he would try and make it up to his son. "Help your selves. Tools are in the shed"

"Thanks" Shawn responded before legging it to the shed. Henry looked at Gus who just shrugged before following Shawn to give him a hand. Henry turned his attention back to his plants and finished watering them, he hovered inside near the door so he could see when his son came out. Not because he didn't trust his son to get the spades alone and not break everything, but he wanted to make sure Shawn wasn't going to be driving. Henry peered through the window as he saw his son voluntarily get in the passenger seat. Henry smiled, perhaps his kid grew a brain.

After retrieving the spades Shawn put them in the boot of the car, smiling when he saw the six pack of beer that Gus had obviously picked up as they were still cold. Not much could surprise Shawn anymore but little things like a six pack of beer was a surprise, one that Shawn loved having.

* * *

.

...

...

Lassiter and Juliet were standing just outside the station waiting for Shawn and Gus to arrive.

"Do you think they remembered?" Lassiter asked folding his arms, he wasn't going to wait in the cold for much longer.

"I don't know, should I ring them?" Juliet asked. Lassiter didn't respond but he didn't have to as he spotted the blueberry pull up outside the station and thre his arms down with a sigh.

"Where have you been?" Lassiter shouted annoyed that they had been waiting.

"Get in!" Shawn shouted excitedly. Lassiter and Juliet got in the back seats and Gus pulled away instantly.

"Well sorry!" Gus replied sarcastically. "But we had to get Shawn his pills and stop off at Henry's to get the spades. We're all set"

"Right" Lassiter responded before the first part sunk in.

"What pills? Spencer, you on drugs?" Lassiter asked him in a low voice meant to intimidate him.

"Yup I am Lassie!" Shawn replied gleefully.

"They are prescribed" Gus explained shooting a glance at Shawn who just let out a silent laugh.

"What for?" Juliet asked quietly.

"ADHD?" Lassiter guessed.

"Bingo!" Shawn said loudly. Gus shot him a look. "What? SO I'm not allowed to say Bingo anymore? Fine.. Eureka!"

"No" Gus scoffed.

"Cranium?" Shawn had another go.

Gus just shook his head.

"Fine" Shawn mumbled. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Yahtze?" the others just laughed.

"But aren't you supposed to grow out of ADHD?" Juliet asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I'm special!" Shawn grinned. "Ooh! Take this left!"

Gus sharply tuned the corner before stomping on the brakes. Lassiter studied the surroundings through the window before announcing,

"This isn't the Kalish trail"

"I know. He didn't bury it there. Remember it was raining heavily and so they would have opened this route that's further from the river. David thought he buried it on the Kalish trail but with a storm that bad, this route would have been opened instead. Plus, it looks completely abandoned from the road" Shawn explained.

Juliet just nodded her head while Lassiter quizzed him.

"Are you guessing?" he asked.

Shawn gave a meek grin. "Yup! I don't see everything!"

Gus just smiled and shook his head. "Better start then. Grab a spade"

Shawn managed to do his usual trick by holding the spade while looking important, insisting that he was going to be a look out for bandits that might want to steal the treasure. Gus and Lassiter were the only ones actually digging as Juliet got excited with every action and kept blocking what was left of the sunlight to see into the steadily increasing holes they were making. Juliet raised the point of it being buried near something recognizable so the money could be re-found and suggested digging by the trees at the side of the trail.

Shawn saw the brilliance of this and as Gus and Lassiter started digging by the first tree, Shawn went up and examined them. Shawn smiled when he noticed a two inch scratch down the back of one of the trees and called them over. It looked like someone had scratched the tree with their fingernails as they were clinging onto it. Immediately they all started digging by the tree, even Shawn started helping, wanting to discover treasure had always been a fantasy of his.

**BUMP**

Lassiter had hit something.

Everyone's hearts froze.

No one moved.

For seconds…

Minutes? No. They were all too impatient.

Lassiter began frantically digging before reaching into the hole and bring out a black, dirt covered suitcase.

"Oh my God" Juliet whispered.

"I just found treasure" Lassiter stated in shock, staring at the briefcase. Shawn's eyes glazed over and he slumped over to the side and Gus caught him with surprise.

*-Shawn vision-*

_Bullets erupted from over his shoulder. Shawn dodged and turned to see his attacker. It was them. The two ex-convicts from before. Jesse and Dan. Shawn watched as the vision of him helped the others scramble behind the tree but Gus slipped and fell into the hole they had just dug._

_"Stay down" Juliet yelled from behind the tree and began firing her weapon. Lassiter had drawn his weapon as soon as he heard the first shot._

_Gus yelped from inside the hole. One of his worst fears was being buried alive and Gus was close to having a panic attack. Risking it, Gus clambered out of the hole in the ground and was instantly shot in the back. His white shirt started to turn red as blood seeped through his shirt. Gus froze and looked turn to the fastly forming red blotch on the ground before looking up into Shawn's panicked eyes. Before he could say a word, Gus' eyes rolled upwards and he fainted, falling flat on to his front, he lay there dying._

_*- End Shawn vision-*_

* * *

**Author note: Dun dun dun! Did you think it was nearly over?**

**please REVIEW! you know you want to! (hey!)**

**Pleaase let me know how to improve my writing style! I have been trying to add more description into it but you know... let me know! pweeeaaase!**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

**I have never written one of these before and it has no impact on the story what so ever but I have seen other people do it and i have always wondered how... let me know if mine is up to other peoples standards!**

_**Gus: You can't force them into reviewing Shawn!**_

_**Shawn: Of course I can, unless they are wearing tin foil hats then the point of this would be totally pointless**_

_**Gus: What? So your telepathic now?**_

_**Shawn: I thought you know. Why else would you voluntarily bring me smoothies every morning?**_

_**Gus: -Looks down at smoothie down in hands-**_

_**Shawn: Hello...! can anyone hear me? you must review! and tell me how awesome I am... I see you! I sense you are reading...yes! at this very moment you are reading words... the words BUTTER and FRYING PIGS...review...**_

_**Gus: Shawn**_

_**Shawn: Shut it Gus,**_

_**Your will is MINE! (evil laugh)**_


	19. 3 2 1 ACTION

**Author note:**

**Hey guys! Quite a short chapter today folks, wanted to get the cliff hanger out of the way so you know how it turns out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych**

* * *

_._

_..._

_...Shawn vision..._

_Bullets erupted from over his shoulder. Shawn dodged and turned to see his attacker. It was them. The two ex-convicts from before. Jesse and Dan. Shawn watched as the vision of him helped the others scramble behind the tree but Gus slipped and fell into the hole they had just dug._

_"Stay down" Juliet yelled from behind the tree and began firing her weapon. Lassiter had drawn his weapon as soon as he heard the first shot._

_Gus yelped from inside the hole. One of his worst fears was being buried alive and Gus was close to having a panic attack. Risking it, Gus clambered out of the hole in the ground and was instantly shot in the back. His white shirt started to turn red as blood seeped through his shirt. Gus froze and looked turn to the fastly forming red blotch on the ground before looking up into Shawn's panicked eyes. Before he could say a word, Gus' eyes rolled upwards and he fainted, falling flat on to his front, he lay there dying._

* * *

.

...

...

...

"Is he…?" Juliet asked and Gus nodded. Shawn was having a vision. A few moments passed and Shawn opened his eyes to see the others staring at him.

Shawn's eyes suddenly widened and he shouted, "DUCK!"

The gunshots started moments later. Shawn remembered to dodge and didn't bother glancing behind him. He knew who his attackers were. It all happened so quickly as they moved behind the tree to protect them from the line of fire but Gus slipped and fell into the hole they had just dug.

"Stay down" Juliet yelled from behind the tree and began firing her weapon. Lassiter had drawn his weapon as soon as he heard the first shot.

Gus yelped from inside the hole. Knowing it was one of his worst fears, Shawn intervened.

"Buddy! Stay down! Please!" he yelled in between the gun shots.

Gus looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "I don't think I can! I need to get out of here" Gus stammered.

Gus began to clamber out slowly and Shawn shouted back at him.

"Gus. NOOO! You get shot! Please stay buddy. I don't want you to die!"

Gus paused and regained cover, seeing that Shawn had tears in his eyes. Gus knew that Shawn couldn't lie about his visions and knowing that he was going to get shot… let's just say that Gus had an instinct for self-preservation. Determined not to die, Gus sat and tucked his knees in and hugged them. He then put his hands over his ears to protect him from the deafening sounds of the bullets.

Shawn watched increasingly nervous. Gus was safe…. For now.

In an instant the bullets stopped and Shawn stepped attentively away from the cover of the streets. He squinted into the distance and saw the two ex-convicts running away, tossing the guns into the grass.

"Are they gone?" Gus asked timidly, breathing heavily.

"Yeah" Shawn reassured him.

"Who was that?" Juliet questioned, putting her weapon back in her holster.

"Those blasted ex-convicts" Lassiter swore.

"Anyone get visual confirmation?" Juliet asked. All eyes were on each other, wanting to know who it was who shot at them.

"I did" Shawn and Lassiter said at the same time and Juliet sighed out in relief.

"Go get 'em Lassie" Shawn nudged him as he went down to comfort Gus who was only just beginning to crawl out the hole. Gus was shivering and in shock and Shawn slowly pulled him out.

"I can't believe it!" Shawn breathed out with a sigh of relief.

"What?" Gus asked shakily.

"The future can be changed!" Shawn grinned in excitement.

Gus didn't react and so Shawn helped him into the car.

Shawn put Gus into the one of the back seats and Lassiter held the door open for Juliet to get in. Shawn then ran round to the other side and sat in the passenger seat up front, not wanting to drive in case he had another vision. Lassiter sighed as he understood and got into the driver's seat. Shawn handed him the keys and they rode back to the station in silence. It was already quite dark and they didn't have time to drink the beer that Gus had brought.

When they got to the station Lassiter stormed out and immediately started ordering people around. Juliet followed, a little out of her element. As a new detective she had never been in a situation like this before and so followed her partner for guidance.

Shawn looked round at Gus. He was still completely in shock and so Shawn decided on the best course of action. Shawn scooched over and put the keys in the ignition, he was talking him home. Shawn paused and quickly sent Juliet a text explaining their absence before setting off. Shawn drove slowly, shaken from the events and kept glancing at his best mate to check he was still alive. This was the first time something like this had ever happened…ever. He had managed to change what happened, he had saved Gus' life. Shawn desperately wanted to vent to Gus but he was still in shock. Gus had gone from a boring office job as a sales representive to having people actively shooting at him. Shawn felt guilty. It was his fault, if Shawn hadn't started consulting Gus wouldn't have almost died. What use was his gift if he hadn't known? He should have seen it coming.

Shawn more or less dragged Gus from the car and it didn't help when Shawn had a mini vision or Gus dragging him along saying, "Don't go boneless on me, Shawn!"

And they both collapsed.

Shawn hoisted him up again and dragged him into the building and up the stairs to his apartment. As he reached into his pocket for the key to the door Shawn had a sudden thought, maybe he should have taken him to the hospital, but it was too late now. Shawn didn't invade his privacy much and only took off his shoes; he didn't want to see his best friend naked thank you very much. Gus was still in the same state, staring vacantly into the space in front of him as Shawn put him in his bed and pulled the covers up, loosely as to not aggravate his claustrophobia.

Shawn didn't really want to leave him alone after that and so decided to crash on the couch. As he closed his eyes he wished for a dream/visionless sleep.

* * *

.

...

...

...

The next morning Lassiter and Juliet were at the station bright and early. The overnight squad had picked up their ex-convicts and they had spent most of the early hours of the morning investigating their temporary living space. They found a small stash of weaponry including several guns that were out of ammunition, suggesting they had been fired recently. Lassiter knew they just had to wait for the ballistics to come through and it would match the bullets pulled out from the tree by the forensics team. Lassiter had fun grilling them both in the interrogation room but frustratingly, they didn't crack and denied everything.

.

...

...

Shawn groaned as something nudged him. He jumped, temporarily unaware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Gus?"

"What are you doing in my apartment, Shawn?" Gus asked, standing in front him already changed, looking down on him,

"Don't you remember?" Shawn asked as he sat up and yawned.

Gus frowned. "I remember, I nearly died cos of you Shawn! If something like that is gonna happen, please have an episode _beforehand _so I know to _leg it!_"

Shawn gulped at the accusation, it was all true.

"Sorry buddy" Shawn started. "Sorry for crashing here too, you were completely in shock and I…. I didn't want to leave you alone"

Gus was still giving him the evils. Gus was very aware of the fact that he almost died. It would have been a shock to anyone's system. It annoyed him that his best friend had such an amazing gift and he envied Shawn sometimes. But one thing Gus did, was trust him. And now, Shawn had betrayed that trust by placing him in a position that could have ended his life.

"Leave me alone" Gus spat and Shawn looked hurt. Gus noticed and shook his head with a silent plea,

"Please" Gus added. Shawn nodded and quickly legged it out of his apartment. He was a terrible friend and he knew it. Glancing at his watch it had just gone 9 o clock, he quickly rang a taxi and waited in the parking lot for it to show. Gus hadn't realised they came here in his blueberry meaning Shawn hadn't a mode of transportation.

The taxi arrived a few minutes later and Shawn got in eagerly. He was dropped off outside his apartment building and he quickly paid. He gave him the exact change, seconds after it was asked for which made the taxi driver look at him strangely as he ran inside. He got changed quickly and rummaged the fridge for a pineapple for breakfast. He couldn't believe he was all out and so substituted it for coco pops instead.

"Where's my mood ring?" he asked himself. With a small smile, he turned the box upside down and reached for the ring and placed it on his pinkie. He then gobbled as much as he could before he was full and packed a small backpack with a few clothes and essentials and making sure he had his wallet with him. For once, he wouldn't be stopping for a smoothie on his way to the station. His motorcycle was parked in the car park for the building and so he rode his way to the station, without Gus.

* * *

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Looking back, it wasn't as short as I thought it was but as it has been suggested i am going to start making my chapters longer! fingers crossed.**

**Please review!**

**Episode up next... 9 LIVES! Which I refer to as... "the one with the serial killer"**

**So Shawn and Gus have had a fight...**

**Poor Shawn! I would say poor Gus but I don't feel sorry for him at all! haha**

**If anyone didn't get the actual case but of the case I thought I would explain what actually went on. Raylene and David were in love and they planned to rob the bank. David convinced his friends to help. The money was stolen and David stole some before burying the rest so it wasn't suspicious. David faked his own death but Raylene knew where he was and was living with him. Raylene got annoyed and wanted more of the money and David set out searching and Raylene plotted a way she could find it, knowing the ex-convicts were being released, she wanted to find it without them so she didn't have to share.**

**It wasn't the most clear episode to follow but i hope you get it now!**


	20. breaking and bolting

**Sorry it took me a week to update. I know I'm not very consistant but this chapter is like 2000 words instead of 1500 like my other chapters.**

**Anyways, please enjoy! READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych**

* * *

"I don't care what they say. They tried to kill us!" Juliet told Lassiter annoyed. Lassiter growled to himself but then he saw Shawn enter, without his usual grin on his face.

"What's up Spencer?" Lassiter asked, still annoyed. Shawn frowned, they were mad at him too? Well it makes sense; he was the one who lead everyone there.

"Did you get them?" Shawn asked ignoring his question, fidgeting with his hand in his pocket.

"We've got them but they haven't confessed. But the ballistics will much up" Juliet explained.

"You arrested David too?" Shawn asked, wondering if they had figured it out yet.

Juliet frowned, "What's he got to do with it?"

Lassiter studied him intrigued. Something was wrong with him, he just didn't know what. Shawn was slightly slumped and Lassiter could see that he seemed to have less energy than usual. Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough sleep? Why isn't Guster here with him? They go everywhere together.

"Well how do you think they got the guns? David didn't stash all of the money; he kept a load for himself. Pull up his records and you will find several purchases in his name including a small cottage in Greece" Shawn explained, telling of his vision he had had whilst asleep last night.

"We'll check it out" Juliet promised. Lassiter was still staring at Shawn.

"Where's Guster?" he asked, speaking his mind. It was unusual for him not to be there, but his response was even more unusual.

Shawn froze. "At his apartment probably. Look," Shawn paused, wondering how he was gonna word this.

"I've gotta go" Shawn said edging his way to the door.

"Tell the Chief that this was a mistake will you?" Shawn questioned rhetorically but Lassiter jumped in.

"What the hell is going on? Are you leaving?" He quizzed and Juliet gasped.

Shawn smiled grimly.

"It was a mistake. I should have known… Gus was soo right" he mumbled to himself.

"What was a mistake? Let us help you" Juliet intervened, worried for her friend.

"You help me?" he laughed, "I nearly got you killed! Gus had a mini panic attack! My **curse **is meant to stop this from happening but noooo….. My head is so messed up! You don't know how hard it is for me. I have an eidetic memory; an IQ in the 200's somewhere! You know Stephen Hawking's IQ is 228! And I got 249 when I was tested by my Dad aged seven! I have a Dad who thought I was crazy for all my life and I am always seeing all the alternate realities, I never know which one I'm living in!" Shawn finished.

The whole station went silent and even the Chief had come down to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was silently pondering the meaning of everything just said and the Chief spoke out hesitantly from the audience.

"Shawn.." she stated sadly, surprised at the outburst.

Shawn seemed to realise what he had just done and looked briefly to see everyone watching him.

"I gotta go" he mumbled before running out of the station. The Chief quickly followed him out of the station only to see him with a back pack on, ready to leave.

"Shawn! Please…" she said only for Shawn to look her right in the eye.

"You were right Chief. I'm not ready" he stated and the Chief could only watch as Shawn drove off in the distance. By the time some of the other members made it outside, Shawn was already gone.

* * *

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Truth be told, Henry was lonely. Ever since his wife had left him, it had just been him and Shawn. Now Shawn had his own apartment and avoided going to see him at every opportunity. Shawn hadn't forgiven him for what he did to him when he was a child and Henry understood. Henry had to obtain some new hobbies since Shawn left. He had been going fishing a lot more; he had a whole load of frozen fish in the garage that would serve as a food supply for years. He also spent more time building things for the garden and house, guy stuff. Fixing broken appliances and sometimes making someone else do it and pretending he accomplished it himself. Henry also learnt how to cook things other than pasta and microwave meals.

Henry was watching one of the soaps on the television when he got the call.

_Henry: Hello?_

_Karen: Hi Henry, it's me_

_Henry: Karen? It's been a while. Can I help you with anything?_

_Karen: Yes, well. It's about your son_

_Henry: What about him?_

_Karen: He broke down at the station, revealed a few things and took off on his motorbike. You have any idea where he went?_

_Henry: He's run away again?_

_Karen: He's done this before?_

_Henry: I'll be right there_

_Karen: There's no need to-_

_-Click-_

Karen sighed as she put down the phone in her office. Mr Spencer would be here soon and she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She excited her office and slowly made her way to the coffee machine; she was going to need it. It was then she noticed Juliet and Lassiter standing awkwardly next to her.

"What do we do Chief?" Juliet questioned, thinking they were going to search for him and bring him back home.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked, pouring her coffee.

"To help Shawn" Juliet added.

The Chief sighed and Lassiter realised they were going to do nothing.

"Shawn's father is on his way here now. He insisted on coming. I want to hear what he has to say" Karen stated.

"So do I" Juliet told her and Lassiter nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine" the Chief stated before turning her head sharply to the left to see Henry rushing through the door.

The Chief acknowledged his presence and escorted him to their office. Juliet and Lassiter followed obediently.

"Why do they need to be here Karen?" were the first words out of Henry's mouth.

"Because they want to hear what you have to say" she paused and Henry seemed to accept it.

"Shawn said some interesting things. He more or less broke down in the station shouting to everyone… I believe I have the tape" she stated as she logged in to the data base and turned the screen that showed the footage or his rant.

"_You help me, I nearly got you killed! Gus had a mini panic attack! My __**curse **__is meant to stop this from happening but noooo….. My head is so messed up! You don't know how hard it is for me. I have an eidetic memory; an IQ in the 200's somewhere! You know Stephen Hawking's IQ is 228! And I got 249 when I was tested by my Dad aged seven! I have a Dad who thought I was crazy for all my life and I am always seeing all the alternate realities, I never know which one I'm living in!"_

The voice shouted from the small computer screen. Henry's eyes widened as he watched his son break down and out his head in his hands.

"Oh, Shawn" he mumbled.

"Is there any truth?" Lassiter asked.

Henry gave a shallow laugh. "Yeah, I had him tested. You gotta understand how hard it was raising him without his mother. He knew everything and I was really freaked out, I couldn't understand how he had managed to know the things he did. I really thought he was crazy and making it up. He inherited his eidetic memory from his mother and I made the doctors make him to an IQ test when he was seven. Shocked me! My son always acted like an idiot! Still does in fact. He doesn't actually want anyone to think that he is even remotely intelligent, even when he's probably one of the smartest people on the planet!" Henry finished and they all stared at him, processing the information they had just heard.

"Shawn's a genius?" Lassiter questioned sceptically.

Henry shot him a look and he immediately sobered. "So what happened yesterday? How did my son almost kill all of you?"

"He didn't nearly kill us. He lead us to the treasure, roughly. He wasn't exactly 100% sure on where it was. We found it and Shawn slumped and had a vision" Juliet paused.

"I think he saw Gus die" Lassiter guessed.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed. "Oh God! Gus is dead!" This was terrible. Gus had always been there for Shawn, what was he going to do without him now?

"What no! He's still alive" Juliet assured him.

"He's still alive? That's impossible. Shawn's tried to change the future before. He's never succeeded, I thought it was impossible" Henry whispered.

Karen frowned, "Well he did it this time. According to the report Shawn convinced him not to move as they were fired at by two men with heavy gun fire"

"Guns? Oh Shawn.."

"I rang Guster earlier just after Shawn left. They had a fight where Gus accused Shawn of endangering his life stating what use was his gift when he almost kills his best friend" Lassiter explained solemnly and everyone gasped.

"I don't think those two have ever fought before" Henry told them. "Shawn tells Gus everything. Gus usually is sworn to silence as to not affect the future in a bad way but I force things out of him from time to time. I know that Shawn's visions are very real to him. Likes it's actually happening and seeing his best friend shot… watching his best friend get murdered like that. It's enough to make anyone need therapy" Henry laughed hollowly.

The Chief pondered this information.

"You're dismissed, Mr Spencer. But please let us know when you find him" the Chief told him and he nodded and rose to leave.

"Should we not organise a search?" Juliet pondered.

"At the end of the day O'Hara, it is his choice on whether or not to come back. We have no authority to bring him in" Lassiter told her and she sunk in disappointment. She would just have to wait until Shawn came back by himself, she would definitely be having words with Gus later.

* * *

**Oh dear... poor Shawn. Whump alert!**

**Any of you see this coming?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**


	21. Reflection

**Author note: OH MY GOD! I HIT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much! You do not know how much this means to me! I think i might faint.**

**This is quite a short chapters as I have been focusing a lot on "A taste of..." it's almost 2300 words long now. although because I increased the lengths of my chapters, it only makes it like 6 chapters long. Be sure to check it out! For once, I actually have that story all planned. I plan to try and finish this one first, updating wise anyway.**

**So, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own psych.**

**and yeah... this is kinda just a filler chapter**

* * *

Gus had been shocked when he had received a call of Lassiter. He had been even more shocked when he actually seemed concerned over his wellbeing. After realising the consequences of his actions though, Gus wasn't surprised to hear that Shawn had run away….again.

Deciding to take action he took out his mobile and clicked on Shawn's contact screen, his fingering hovering over the button. He paused for a moment, smiling at the bright and cheerful face that Shawn ad chosen for his profile picture before pushing down on the call button. Gus wasn't that surprised when he didn't answer but decided to leave a message anyways, knowing that Shawn barely ever checked his messages.

"Hey Shawn! It's me Gus. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Man, it's not your fault! None of this is your fault. I may have been a bit angry at being shot at but I forgot to say thank you. If you hadn't been there Shawn… I would have died, no doubt. I know it's only been like a day but I miss you buddy, and I hope you come back soon."

Gus hung up the phone, wishing that he had picked up. Maybe Shawn already knew that he was going to ring, what he was going to say and purposely ignored it. Gus then realised he could safely assume that Shawn knew how he felt and was still choosing not to come back.

Gus sunk into the sofa in shame. He hadn't realised that he had pushed him over the edge like that. He could only wait for Shawn to come back, if he came back at all that is.

.

...

...

...

* * *

Shawn hadn't been driving for that long but he was already getting stressed from being on the road. Being on the road required concentration which he didn't have, that's why he secretly loved letting Gus drive in the blueberry. Shawn was still in Santa Barbra, just and he only drove for a few more minutes until he found a hotel. He would crash there for the night. Desperate to get some sleep, Shawn raced inside and paid for a single night. As soon as he was given a key he made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed. Exhausted. He didn't have time to change before he drifted off to sleep.

.

...

...

...

* * *

Shawn woke up the next day with a small headache and a desperate urge to pee. Her rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself and washed his hands while staring into the mirror. Shawn stared in shock at the state of his hair for a moment and common sense told him to fix it. Shawn ran his hands under the tap and began styling his hair to get rid of his bed head look. A few minutes later he was done and he gripped the edge of the sink tightly.

What was he going to do? Where would he go?

Home would be the obvious answer. Shawn had come to terms with his visions and he knew one day they would cause more harm than good but he knew he couldn't blame what happened on his visions; it was his fault after all. But Gus lived. He had managed to change the future. Did that mean Gus was in danger? Was it like those movies where you escape death once and death comes back to haunt you? Shawn didn't know.

As he sat in his motel room, Shawn knew the one person was that would make him feel better.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's me Shawn"

_"Goose! Where are you? You've run off again? Your dad already rang. What happened?"_

Shawn sighed. He should have known that his dad had already been in touch. Ever since he started feeling bad for what happened, Henry watched his son like a hawk which Shawn found really annoying.

"I'm fine. I just….. We were searching for buried treasure and we found it. I had a vision of Gus being killed by these two men that appeared with guns seconds later and I managed to save him"

_"Goose…"_

"He should have been killed. I should have known it was going to happen! I shouldn't have put them in that situation"

_"Honey, you can't see everything! They understand that. I understand the detectives at the station were very concerned. The girl… Juliet wanted to send out a search team"_

Shawn laughed dryly and switched his mobile to his other ear.

"I'm gonna marry that girl one day mom" Shawn divulged and he could hear his mother gasp on the end of the phone.

_"Then you better not let her down! Get back over there!"_

"Ok mom. Will I see you soon?"

_"You tell me goose!"_

"You haven't decided yet. When you're given the choice, take it"

_"I'll pretend to understand but I guess I won't till it's happened. I won't forget!"_

Shawn almost laughed. Of course his mother wouldn't forget.

"Ha ha! Bye mom"

_"Bye Goose"_

Shawn hung up the phone and knew where he had to go. He was being stupid. Why did he even leave in the first place? Shawn knew that he couldn't blame Gus… or the Chief. She didn't force him into this situation. Shawn had an epiphany in that moment. It was something that he had only just realised yet at the same time; felt he knew it all along.

It was when something was planned he knew about it way in advance however the thing about human nature was choice. You can't take away someone's freewill. Those ex-convicts had suddenly chosen to attack, not leaving him much chance to save them.

Shawn smiled, he knew that if any one **planned **to hurt one of his friends, he would know about it and he needed to be close for that.

Shawn shook his head. What had he been thinking? He was meant to be one of the smartest people in the world. Granted he had very different circumstances but still.

Shawn grabbed his stuff and made sure he was ready to leave. He hopped on to his bike before realising he needed petrol. He was on his way home… soon.

* * *

**Author note: So thanks guys for reading. I can't thank you guys enough for the support! Will try and update again soon!**

**Also shout out to Checkerz. Yeah ok, i may have messep up a bit on the whole IQ thing. I must have looked at a dodgy website! I just looked it up! just think though, perhaps Shawn wasn't actually sure what his own IQ was and was just saying a really high number to exagerate his point. Henry admitted his son was a genuis and that his IQ score shocked him but never confirmed what it was. Perhaps Henry never told him because he didn't want his son believing he was better than anyone else.**

**Also, Thankyou to squigle.x for being my 100th reviewer!**


	22. Headphones and headaches

**Author note: Hey guys! it's me again.**

**I have litteraly just finished this chapter and SUPRISE! here it is. A day after the previous one? i must be mad! haha, no. I just wanted Shawn to get home. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter./ As always, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the station, Juliet and Lassiter had been put on a very serious case to distract them. They were chasing a serial killer. At least they thought it was a serial killer, although all of the death's seemed to be suicides but Juliet reasoned with Lassiter that they all had reasons to live.

The first victim was found in his apartment dead by a guy from the phone company. He was an old man who was still dressed in his pyjamas and a robe clutching an empty bottle of pills in his right hand. It looked like a suicide but Juliet met with the guys family. The old guys daughter and her children visited twice a week and the guys wife was devastated when she came home to a crime scene. The poor woman was devastated and told Juliet that it must be murder, a serial killer as her husband was a happy soul, and would never take his own life.

Juliet took this theory to Lassiter who welcomed it with an open mind. Three bodies had turned up in four months and all of them appeared to be suicides. Lassiter agreed with Juliet that it looked very suspicious for so many people to commit suicide in such a short time and in such a concentrated area and so decided to run with the serial killer.

They were at the station when the Chief walked by with an urgent look on her face.

"You may have been right. There's been another one. Female in her early twenties, get down there now!" she shouted handing them the address of the crime scene. Juliet gave a look towards Lassiter and they immediately rushed down to the crime scene.

A short drive in the car later they arrived at the crime scene to see a bright blue car parked on the street.

"Is that Gus?" Juliet asked in astonishment. What was he doing here?

Lassiter quickly parked and got out and went straight to the crime scene, as Head detective he had to take command as soon as possible. This was his case after all. Juliet however rushed over to Gus.

"What are you doing here? You're not involved are you?" she asked, dreading the fact that he might have been here when it happened or that he could potential be a suspect.

"Shawn rang. Asked me to meet him here" Gus grinned.

"He did?" Juliet gasped in response. "What did he say?"

Gus frowned for a second. "Well I was at work and he left a message. He just said to meet him here"

Juliet smiled to herself.

"When?"

"Five minutes ago…. But Shawn's always late, I know that much" Gus remarked. "You on a case? I didn't realise this was a crime scene"

"Yeah, we're chasing a serial killer, we think. This is his fifth victim now in the past four months and all of them look like suicides" Juliet told him, "wanna see?"

Gus nodded hesitantly and lead him over to where Lassiter was, studying a file that the first on scene's had already put together.

"Guster what are you doing here?" he barked.

"He's meeting Shawn here. He's coming back!" Juliet told him exciting and a few surrounding officer smiled and began to spread the word. Gus saw one officer even get out his radio, he was sure this would get back to the Chief soon.

"Really? Guster, how did you make him change his mind?" Lassiter asked curiously and Gus shrugged.

"I didn't say anything…. I don't think" Gus frowned. Yeah. He had left a message but he was sure that he never even got it. Shawn never checked his messages.

"Right" Lassiter said nodding before informing them both of the most recent death.

"This is Gloria Starks, female in her late twenties. Appears to be a suicide…again. But this time through the use of carbon monoxide poisoning. Asphyxiation. She left a suicide note too look" he said pointing at the windscreen.

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. _

_SORRY TO YOU I HURT AND LOAVY._

_GOOD BYE_

"Every time, it's a different method of death. We've had a jumper, an oven bomb timer, drugs overdose and now carbon monoxide" Juliet remarked. It was strange for there to be so many suicides and even more strange that each method was different, creative even. Any person knew the traditional ways of suicide like hanging but none of them had hung themselves or shot themselves in the head.

The officers in the background began murmuring louder and Lassiter turned to see what all the commotion was about only to see Shawn walking slowly towards him. His motorcycle helmet still in his hands.

"Shawn?" Lassiter spoke to himself. Juliet and Gus spun round.

"Hey" Shawn spoke quietly.

He didn't get to say any more than that as Gus ran up to him.

"Good to have you back mate" he said.

Shawn frowned, "I've only been gone a day man!" he joked. "But, I did make one hell of an exit!"

Gus grinned and a few of the officer's chuckled.

Juliet stormed up to him next, "Never storm out on us again" she shouted with power and Shawn seemed to shrink but also look at her with disbelief.

"Sorry?" he said rhetorically.

The officers were silent this time. No one wanted to disturb the wrath of one Juliet O'Hara.

"Shawn" she sighed defeated and he smiled at her timidly. She smiled back and gave Shawn a big hug. Shawn returned the hug and inhaled her scent. He had missed this.

"You gonna help us with this or not?" Lassiter asked impatiently and Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Aw. I knew you missed me Lassie" Shawn grinned as he walked over; dumping his helmet outside with one of the officers.

"So what have we got?" Shawn asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well. This is the fifth apparent suicide in four months. However all victims so far have been happy people with no reason to off themselves. We think we are on the search of a serial killer" Juliet finished and Shawn smiled.

"Hmm… I honestly didn't think you'd get that by yourselves" Shawn remarked.

"Do you doubt our police work?" Lassiter asked snidely, inwardly grinning, loving this opportunity to wind Shawn up.

"Of course not! I mean they all looked like suicides didn't they? I mean look, this one even left a suicide note" Shawn peered at the writing on the windscreen.

"Loavy?" Gus interjected looking at the note. "Who or what is Loavy?"

"We don't know." Juliet spoke up.

"They measured the amount of carbon monoxide emitted yet? Did I miss it?" Shawn asked.

"They are doing that now, Shawn" Gus pointed out and immediately Shawn put his fingers in his ears.

Shawn gestured for the others to do the same and they were very glad they did as heavy metal music started blaring out of the speakers. It was switched off a few moments later and Shawn lowered his hands and looked around at everyone's reactions.

"Thanks for the warning Shawn!" Buzz called across sarcastically and the officers around him laughed at Shawn's face.

"Sorry" Shawn shouted back apologetically.

"She doesn't look the type to me that enjoys heavy metal" Gus commented.

"probably cos she's not" Shawn remarked back and Lassiter and Juliet shared a look.

"Hold on a sec. Just to be clear. We were right weren't we? We have a serial killer on our hands"

Shawn looked round sternly and nodded. "Excuse me a moment, BUZZ!" he yelled.

Buzz came racing over and Shawn met him half way where no one could over hear him.

"We're all gonna take off now. Would you do me a favour?" Shawn asked.

Buzz frowned, "Course"

"Will you grab a copy of the newspaper and meet us at the station?"

Buzz smiled, it was a strange request but why not? "Sure, I'll meet you there"

Shawn watched as Buzz drove off and Lassiter called Shawn back over.

"What was that about?" Lassiter asked.

"Oh I just sent him to get something for me. I said we'd meet him at the station. I'm guessing that you guys were just acting on hunches and didn't manage to get sufficient evidence to declare these murders" Shawn explained.

Juliet blinked. He was right. When she had gone to the Chief with her theory she had blown her off saying that there wasn't enough evidence of this so called serial killer to prioritise this case.

"Let's go" Gus suggested and Shawn realised he would have to drive his motorcycle back to the station. They began walking towards their cars and Shawn collected his helmet and then realised.

"Isn't that the most dangerous thing you could drive considering?" Lassiter asked, pointing at the death trap.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah! I only drive it cos my dad hates it" he admitted and Lassiter let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Meet you at the station!" Shawn grinned cheerfully as he sat on his bike. The others nodded and got in their cars and watched as Shawn was the first one to leave.

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for reading! So Shawn is back and ready to help with the case. Haven't actually planned the case yet or know how I am going to adapt this so leave me for a bit to think about this and I will get back to you. If any one has any idea of how to adapt this episode, please let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Of Killers and cats

**Author note:So guys, welcome back. Doesn't really progress much but I put in the cat!**

**Please read and review!**

**.**

**...**

**...**

* * *

They arrived at the station at roughly the same time and Shawn bounded through the doors and was greeted with shy smiles and a mixture of confusion and fear. Every officer knew of Shawn by now and knew he was coming back, although we confused of his reasoning. He had been very angry and completely broke down; they admired his courage for walking back into the station so proudly.

Buzz found them almost immediately and holding a newspaper in his hand, Shawn nodded in approval and they walked together to the Chief's office, knocked and entered.

"Shawn?" The Chief spluttered.

"Why did you have to tell my dad?" Shawn moaned and they all looked at him surprised and Gus snorted.

There was a serial killer on the loose and the first thing Shawn did was tell her off for telling his dad when he lost it.

"Excuse me?" The Chief replied and Shawn burst out laughing.

"I'm back, if you'll still have me" Shawn smiled meekly and she looked him right in the eyes.

"You're always welcome Shawn. But are you sure? Only yesterday you weren't ready?" she asked again, sympathetically and everyone paused, waiting to see how Shawn would respond to this line of questioning.

"I got some therapy" Shawn smiled and the others took an in breath in realisation. Gus squeezed his shoulder and Shawn smiled at him.

They were thankful that Shawn had gotten some therapy as the death of his best friend in his head; they knew was just as realistic as in reality. Buzz coughed and handed Shawn the newspaper who found the right page and handed it to the Chief who read the headline aloud.

"Struggling actress lands big break in Santa Barbara play..." she paused as she was reading, "but this is..?"

"Our latest suicide victim" Lassiter realised as he leant over to see the picture.

"Gloria Starks?" the Chief asked and Juliet nodded.

"Why would she kill herself after finally hitting her big break?" Gus questioned. Shawn hoped that his word enough would send his point across. Having Buzz bring the newspaper was not a lot of evidence but Shawn hoped that it was enough proof to show that this woman had no reason to kill herself. After all, she had just gotten her big break. Why would she off herself?

The Chief then looked at him with a growing sense of realisation and remembering what Juliet had suggested earlier she asked Shawn out right.

"Are you saying Detective O'Hara was right? That we have a serial killer?" The Chief asked and Shawn nodded solemnly.

The Chief nodded slowly, "Ok" she breathed. "Detectives, look into all of the victims again, we have to find a link between the victims" she instructed and gave a glance at Shawn.

Shawn made a tight smile and nodded, knowing that they would find the phone calls to the stress line.

Buzz was still stood there and inquired, "Can I go? I'm meant to be with Detective Stanley today"

The Chief nodded. "Of course." And Buzz nodded in thanks before leaving.

"Well detectives? Get to it!" The Chief instructed and Juliet and Lassiter sped out her office.

"Buzz!" Shawn called out following Buzz who heard Shawn's voice and stopped metres away from the Chief's office.

"What is it?" Buzz asked, eager to get back to work.

"I know that you're going to ask Lassiter something later" Buzz gulped, wondering where this was going.

"I…. and?" Buzz asked nervously.

"Don't ask him. You have the wrong idea. He isn't married, he's separated and that question would upset him" Shawn told him and Buzz stared with realisation.

"He's separated?" he asked in shock and Shawn nodded.

"God! Thanks for warning me!" Buzz smiled a bit relieved and Shawn smiled back.

"Anyway, I better get back and help" Shawn gestured and Buzz nodded and watched as he left leaving him to ponder a very difficult thought, who could he ask now?

Shawn left Buzz, happy that he was able to avoid Lassiter some pain and went back to join them. Juliet was on the phone and Lassiter was going through the phone records from the victims whilst Gus was just sat there eating a packet of fruit flakes that he had found in his pocket.

"Found something?" Shawn asked Lassiter who was staring at the sheets; Juliet looked over to see if they had found a link between the victims yet.

"All of the victims dialled the 1-800 stress line" Lassiter told them both and Juliet came over and grabbed one of the phone records and raised her eyebrows.

"Not once, but several times" she said astonished. Just how stressed were these people?

"Well if we are ruling out the suicide angle, why would they call the stress line so many times?" Lassiter asked thoughtfully.

"True, if they weren't really stressed then why would they?" Juliet pondered and turned to look at Shawn.

"They were stressed for all sorts of reasons. Take Gloria Starks for example, just landing a great actress role. She was really worried about such a role, her family was never that supportive of an acting career; especially her father and she wanted someone to talk to." Shawn explained and Juliet nodded, thinking his explanation was plausible.

"Well Let's go!" Lassiter instructed while grabbing his keys and holding them up.

Shawn grinned, "Hold on, quick question. Did you guys find a cat at the guys place who overdosed?"

Gus frowned at him, "Why is a cat important?" Gus quizzed and Shawn looked at him before looking at the two detectives.

"Just answer the question" he instructed.

"Yeah we did. I believe it's been sent to the animal shelter" Juliet indulged him and Shawn grinned back.

"Great, we'll meet you there" Shawn told them before walking away, Gus shrugged at them before proceeding to follow him.

* * *

.

...

...

...

Gus and Shawn were at the animal shelter and marched up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you know of the cat that was brought here after his owner committed suicide a few days ago?" Shawn asked pleasantly and the woman looked up shocked.

"Um…Yes. Why? Are you interested in adopting?" she asked and Gus looked at Shawn bewildered.

"You're kidding? We're getting a cat?" Gus whispered hastily.

Shawn gave him an evil smile before nodding at the woman.

The woman smiled as she got up out of her seat and gestured for them to follow her through the building.

"Are you sure you want that cat? We have several other animals cats, dogs" she paused gesturing to some of the animals.

Shawn nodded. "We're sure. Thank you"

"Well here he is. We haven't given him a name yet" she said before grabbing one of the travel cage's and coasting the cat inside and handing him to Gus who peered into the cage and jumped back when he hissed.

"Just fill in this form and he's yours" she stated and Gus suddenly interrupted.

"You don't want money?" Gus asked sceptically.

The woman looked at him confused and Shawn jumped in to explain.

"Gus, this is an animal shelter. All these people care about is the animals having a good home" he explained and the woman nodded.

"We have lots of animals here and we just want them all to be looked after" she explained whilst looking adoringly at the animals.

Gus nodded, this was a strange place and he would be glad when he could get out of there.

Shawn signed the forms quickly before handing it back to the woman who checked he can inserted all of the correct information. She nodded before folding the form in half and looking at them expectantly.

"I'll show you out then shall I?" she asked and an expression of panick fleeted across his face.

"No, it's alright. I memorised the way" Shawn told her as he set of walking with Gus close behind him.

She looked at him sceptically before allowing them to walk off. Shawn guided them both out easily, his eidetic memory meant he automatically took in every detail, he could have done it with his eyes closed really.

As they walked out of the building towards the car Gus turned towards him,

"He's not staying with me" he stated firmly.

Shawn chuckled. "Me neither. He's a gift for Buzz"

Gus smiled relieved, "and he may catch our murder…." Shawn finished quietly.

"What?" Gus asked shocked, with an expression of pure amusement on his face before realising that he was deadly serious.

"In my vision the cat pounced on the guy holding the gun and the cops arrested him" Shawn explained.

"So you know who it is? Great. Well let's get him before he kills again" he said enthusiastically and Shawn only sighed.

"Events have changed Gus. It may not be the guy I think it is and I can't just accuse him of murder with no evidence" Shawn reasoned and Gus saw his point.

"Fine, well let's catch up with the others at that Stress line call centre" he said as he got in the car. He passed the cat back to Shawn who fastened him in the back seat like a baby before getting in the front.

Gus only sighed at the sight in his review mirror before pulling out of his parking space and heading to the call centre.

* * *

**Author note: So what do you think? Please let me know in a review and if signed i will answer any questions you have.**

**Grace: I haven't seen past season 3 to please try not to spoil anything for me. I think I know what happens pretty much anyway but I would still like to be suprised. Don't worry about it though.**

**Privateandcadet: See! The cat! Just for you! You wanna name it too?**

**Thanks for reviewing! and I will update again when I can. I am busy this weekend and my parents are coming to visit!**

**Also any ideas for how to spin this episode would be welcome. I have been through so many different ideas in my head and on paper it all got messy! so please any ideas! Hit me with 'em!**

**PS: Please check out my other story, A taste of... I am really proud of it so far and if you are a fan of psych you will enjoy! Please leave a comment on both!**


	24. Interrogating the Innocent

**Sorry for the wait but I have written this episode so many times! gah! I'm winging it now. No more changing my mind mid plan and starting over. It hasn't been too long since i last updated but I apologise for the wait. I decided to write this for you instead of revising for my exams! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe it" Lassie spoke when he saw Shawn and Gus enter the room, "You got the cat?"

Shawn grinned and let Lassie return to his job. Juliet was in the corner talking to an employee and Lassiter moved over to speak to the boss.

"I'm Terrance, may I help you? I run the line here" he spoke kindly to Shawn and Gus. Lassiter looked round and sighed.

"They're with us" Lassiter explained and Terrance nodded awkwardly.

"Half the lines are down at the moment" Terrance explained as he saw Gus notice some of the empty desks. Lassiter made notes of everything on his notepad.

"How many lines do you currently have?" Lassiter queried, glancing around at all the empty desks.

"Twelve" Terrance was quick to boast, "But we are adding more all of the time" he assured them, looking around at his workers.

"The more lines, the more profits?" Shawn queried and Terrance was quick to shake his head as if the thought of accepting money from suffering people disgusted him.

"I'm a non-profit operation. The calls are free. I am not in this for the money"

Lassiter nodded, "I see"

"Hope you don't mind but we're just gonna hang out here until they are finished interviewing people" Shawn spoke and Terrance nodded,

"Of course, stay as long as you like. Not many of my employees get out much, it's good for them to have company" he smiled and Gus gave a timid one back just thinking how long these employees did spend here. Lassiter made a mental note to ask them how long they spent here. Terrance then retreated to his office to get back on the lines.

Shawn recognised Rory from his vision and hesitantly approached.

"Hey dude!" Shawn greeted him and he frowned before taking out his head phones.

"Hey" he replied, surprised that he had company. He hadn't realised that anyone else was here, but that was often as it was when he was writing.

"How's the poetry going?" Shawn asked and Rory looked at him shocked.

"How did you know-?"

Rory was interrupted by Terrance's voice howling through from the other room

"Rory! That's line six!" he shouted and Rory gave them both a hesitant expression.

"Sorry, better get back to work"

Shawn smiled understanding and hugged the cat closer to him. It was as he was walking towards Gus when he overheard Rory talking with his customer.

"….So you're experiencing some stress. Career and personal?" Rory asked and Shawn leant over to hear. Gus gave him a weird glance but shrugged it off.

Rory picked up his pen and began to make notes on the paper and made a non-committal grunt before continuing.

"You've got a girl... Francine? Lovely name" Rory drawled, not at all engaging with his customer and Shawn suddenly realised who he was talking to.

"Performance huh?" Rory paused, biting into his pen lid.

Shawn didn't want to listen any more. He should have known that warning him from asking Lassiter would have had its consequences. Now Buzz had called the stress line that made him a target for this sick serial killer.

Gus noticed the look of distress in Shawn's eyes and was immediately concerned. "What did you see?" Gus asked, thinking his sudden display of emotion was caused by a vision. Shawn glanced around him nervously to see of Jules or Lassie were nearby and found them only a few feet away interviewing suspects.

"I need a ride to the station… now" Shawn declared and Gus straightened up and nodded.

Juliet noticed as Shawn and Gus almost ran to the door and yelled,

"Where you going?"

"Station" Shawn yelled back before running out of the door. Gus followed and they ran to the car.

"Why we bailing Shawn?" Gus asked, a little confused, starting up the engine and proceeding to drive to the station.

"I put Buzz in danger" Shawn murmured in annoyance before laughing bitterly. "I try and help and all I do is mess it up more!"

Gus didn't have time to answer as he pulled the car up outside the station and Shawn leapt out, grabbing the cat. Gus was quick to follow him inside the building to see him knocking on the Chief's door. Gus entered with him.

"Mr Spencer? Mr Guster? What can I do for you?" she asked surprised.

Gus looked at Shawn and Shawn took his time to answer. He looked down in shame and thought about what had happened. It had turned out totally different to what he thought would happen, all because of his stupid breakdown. Shawn silently cursed himself for that, he should have stayed, just to make sure that Gus was safe.

"I think that Buzz might be the next victim" Shawn said slowly and the Chief blinked in surprise, at his statement and the fact he just lowered a cat onto the ground who meowed loudly.

"Buzz?" she asked in confusion whilst raising an eyebrow to show she didn't understand.

"I interfered and tried to save Lassiter from something which I succeeded in but it caused Buzz to ring the stress line about ten minutes ago which makes him a potential victim" Shawn explained before pausing waiting to see how the Chief would respond.

"Ok. Call McNabb in here so I can explain. I'll make sure he doesn't leave the station" the Chief decided and Shawn nodded before leaving the office.

The search for Buzz was a very short one as Shawn almost bumped into him.

"Buzz!" Shawn expressed shock as he mumbled an apology for running into him.

"It's alright" Buzz grinned.

"Chief wants to see you" Shawn said nervously, glancing over his shoulder towards the Chief's office.

Buzz looked confused momentarily between them both before nodding and hastily walking to the Chief's office. Shawn sighed as Buzz left, not wanting Buzz to blame him for being in house arrest.

The sound of a door distracted Shawn from his moment of silence and he looked up to see Juliet walking towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey" Shawn greeted and Gus smiled.

"Where's Lassiter?" Gus quizzed looking to see If he was behind her.

"He's escorting one of the employees into questioning, a Mr Rory Strenwell" Juliet explained and Shawn's eyes widened.

"He got 250 hours of community service for assault a while back and we found a black eyeliner pencil that matches the suicide note" Juliet explained with a grin.

"Is he in interrogation?" Gus asked with a smile, excited to be part of another investigation.

"Lassiter is escorting him there now…You guys coming?" she asked.

Gus looked expectantly at Shawn who smiled back and nodded.

Gus noticed Shawn's expression and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine" Gus reassured him, Shawn looked at him, the guilt still evident in his eyes that he had potentially put Buzz in danger.

"Huh?" Juliet asked confused.

"Doesn't matter" Shawn waved her off and began walking. "Let's go"

Juliet scared a worried glance at Gus who simply returned a tight lipped smile.

The three of them walked in silence to the interrogation room where they could see Rory sat on the chair with Lassiter towering over him like the criminal that he was.

Shawn watched the interrogation with Gus in silence. Lassiter and Juliet took it in turns and pulled off the classic good cop, bad cop routine. Gus broke the silence when he saw Shawn's calculating gaze and decided to ask,

"You reckon it was him?" Gus asked, "He certainly does look the type" he commented staring at Roy's figure.

"You kidding, he looks like he could be the drummer of 'The Cure'" Shawn laughed but Gus only cracked a small smile before staring at him again, wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Probably not" Shawn told him for jumping up from his seat and knocking on the door where they were interrogating him. Juliet, Lassiter and Rory all jumped at the noise as Shawn had managed to knock at a moment where the atmosphere in the room was most tense.

Shawn poked his head round a few seconds later with a small grin.

"Can I talk to Rory for a min?" he asked.

Juliet and Lassiter gave each other a small glance before deciding to let Shawn have a go at interrogating the suspect. Juliet left first followed by Lassiter who slammed the door angrily behind him demonstrating his power and hardness. They immediately went to Gus and sat and watched with him, they turned the sound on too.

Rory looked up at Shawn with a look of dread.

"Look man, I didn't kill anyone" he pleaded to Shawn.

Immediately, Shawn knew he was telling the truth. They had done a good job interrogating him and he was worn out and weak. He wouldn't be lying.

Instead of just leaving Shawn decided to have a little conversation with him to ask him some questions and reassure him that he wasn't being charged for murder.

"Is that an MP3?" Shawn asked. The others outside the room gawked in as if he were crazy, he was supposed to be talking about the murders.

Rory looked up in surprise. "Yeah"

"You really love your music, huh?"

Rory's eyes brightened. "You kidding? Music inspires me"

Shawn smiled. "You're a poet, right?"

Rory looked shocked before remembering earlier, "How?"

"Just a guess" Shawn grinned. "You got much writing done?"

"Yeah, we've had loads of stressed people recently. Loads of inspiration"

"Why were they stressed?" Shawn quizzed, deciding to sit down beside him.

"All sorts of reasons, really. Some are stupid in my opinion but Mr Carter, Terence, says that no reason is silly and that everyone deserves to be free" he quoted before scoffing, "I think he cares too much to be honest"

Shawn thought carefully for a few seconds. "Is everyone that rings suicidal?"

Rory frowned. "Not really. I have never once had to talk someone down from doing it. It's always been I'm worried about my acting job or I don't think he likes me anymore."

Shawn nodded. "I don't think it's you"

Rory smiled. "At least you believe me. I could never kill someone"

Shawn smiled sympathetically back. "You reckon any of your other work mates are capable? Any tensions at the moment?"

"Uh, well Emily has been a bit on edge recently but I reckon that's just cos of the affair. Terrance and her re married you know, and he cheated on her. That's awkward. Emily still volunteers though, bless her. As for people that could. I don't think anyone could really. I mean there was this guy called Brian Conley who used to work there but he stopped two weeks ago when he did all of his hours. He was a beefy fellow, I'm glad he's gone" Rory admitted.

"You think he's capable?"

Rory just nodded.

"I've been watching on the news" Rory admitted. "It's horrible"

"I agree" Shawn admitted. "Thanks, I'll make sure you're not arrested, don't worry"

"Thanks" Rory spoke quietly, looking Shawn in the eye as he left.

Shawn walked through the door, closing the door quietly behind him before declaring, "It's not him"

Lassiter looked at him sceptically. "You didn't even ask about the eyeliner"

Juliet looked at him with interest.

"Oh yeah" Shawn remembered before shaking his head and declaring it didn't matter.

"The only thing this guy is guilty of is being a bad poet. You can let him go"

Lassiter scoffed, "even if he is innocent, we can let him stew for a bit" he laughed.

"Well, that's the lead suspect gone. You got any ideas?" Gus asked Juliet and Lassiter as they had just been at the stress line. This would be difficult. All of the employees were ex-criminals. They all potentially had motif for killing as either an act of revenge or they were sick in the head. Sort of like Rory with his sick poetry.

They pondered in thought for a moment, thinking of all the employees and before either of them could speak Shawn spoke.

"I still think it's someone connected with the stress line. None of the victims were tortured so maybe it's more of a gift? Or statement"

"A gift?" Lassiter asked sceptically.

"If he knew these people were suffering, maybe killing them in his way of releasing them from their suffering" Shawn explained and Juliet's eyes widened.

"Like Bronte poetry?" Gus asked.

"The whole, Death is a release thing?" Juliet asked. "It's possible" she then admitted.

"You said he" Lassiter suddenly realised and Shawn blinked.

Gus and Juliet then turned towards him and stared, "You did" Gus said again.

"You can't lie about your visions. Have you seen the murderer? Is it a guy?" he quizzed.

Shawn looked at him with a pained expression before attempting to answer.

"I managed to make out a blurry figure… it was too well built to be a woman" Shawn explained.

Juliet smiled, "well that is a start"

"GUS!" Shawn almost yelled.

"What?" Juliet asked shocked, thinking he remembered something important about the case.

Shawn turned slowly towards Gus, "We left the cat in the Chief's office!"

Gus went wide eyed, "Oops"

* * *

**Had to end it on a high. Also that Bronte Poetry thing... That's my revision done! Haha!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	25. Voice of God

**Author note: Hey again guys! Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long.**

**I APOLOGIZE NOW, I have an A Level exam on Friday and really need to revise. I have another one later that week. This means I won't get to write really until this weekend so there will be a little bit of a wait. I will try and write when I can, i have actually planned way ahead now so I am good on ideas for a bit.**

**So, sorry this chapter is so short. I just really wanted to give you guys something before I really concentrate on my exams. **

**I will do my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych**

* * *

Gus immediately raced to save the cat and Shawn couldn't be bothered to give chase, instead remained where he was and allowed himself to be objected to questions.

"So what about Terence and Emily? They never told us they were going through a divorce; maybe we should speak to them again" Juliet spoke allowed, glancing at her partner for support.

Lassiter shrugged and before he could answer noticed the glaze of Shawn's eyes. He sighed and directed Shawn into the chair before whilst he was consumed in his vision.

Instead of just staring at him and waiting for him to come out of it, Lassiter answered his partner's question.

"It's not exactly motive for him though" he argued and Juliet sighed.

"Well, we can keep Rory here for a bit, if the killer is someone at the stress line, they will be lulled into a false sense of security. Perhaps we could talk to Terrance and tell him we're doing all we can and stuff?" she suggested.

Lassiter looked at her proudly. "Good idea"

Juliet took that moment to look at Shawn again and paused in reflection, "He's been like that a while now hasn't he?"

Lassiter frowned and studied him closer.

* * *

.

...

...

...

Shawn smiled as he saw Gus run out of the building to rescue the cat.

* * *

"So what about Terence and Emily? They…." Shawn heard before his eyes glazed over and he found himself in another vision.

_Shawn looked around him with a growing sense of confusion. Was this a vision? Where was he? He looked around him and everything he saw was glowing in a bright white light. White. White. He seemed to be lying down in some sort of great white tube. White. He couldn't move, he was trapped. White. Shawn really did hate enclosed spaces._

_Shawn started to panic and struggle, "Hello?" he called out frantically. _

_Shawn grimaced as he grew frustratingly more scared._

_"Help" Shawn ended up shouting._

_As Shawn continued to panic, the next thing he was aware of was someone shaking his shoulders._

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled in his face and Shawn gulped in the air around him, gasping terribly.

"Oh God" Juliet fluttered, "You ok… just breathe"

Juliet gently reassured him as Shawn gently came out of it.

"You alright, Spencer?" Lassiter asked, looking mildly concerned.

Shawn's eyes snapped up and he realised where he was and immediately nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We gonna chat to Terrance and Emily then?" Shawn asked as he stood up and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"You sure? Why don't you sit down" she suggested, "What did you see?"

"I don't need to sit down. I'm fine. And to answer, I have absolutely no idea." Shawn thought to himself. "But let's go"

* * *

.

...

...

...

Juliet had tried to keep him sat down for longer but Shawn refused to let her. The investigation had to go on and Shawn wanted to solve this case more than anything. It would have been easier and quicker to solve the case if Shawn hadn't ran away, his father had always said that whenever he ran away he would always come back home and Shawn knew, in his heart that it was true.

Shawn met Gus in the car and they travelled back to the stress line call centre with Juliet and Lassiter hot on their tail.

As they entered Terence immediately came over to see if there was anything he could do to help and Juliet smiled at him.

"We just have a few more questions, if that is ok"

"Absolutely" he replied, "Shall we use my office?"

Terrance was still smiling but Shawn saw clearly the tint of worry in his eyes.

"Do you take any of the calls, Mr Carter?" Lassiter questioned his notepad already in his hand. Terrance looked shocked as he realised he was being interrogated but flustered quickly and answered.

"Uh, not anymore I'm afraid." He responded.

"Has Rory been arrested" he then asked.

"He's in interrogation" Shawn interrupted before any of the others could and Terrance nodded.

"So what do you do as the head of the company then?" Gus asked, seemingly confused with what his role was If he didn't make any calls.

Terrance waved his arm, "I just control the lines. So many people call so someone needs to do it"

The others nodded and Lassiter continuously scribbled into his note pad.

"How many?" Juliet asked curiously.

Terrance gave her a look before responding "Lots", he wasn't going to count, "I feel sorry for them" he added, "There are so many people suffering and I do all I can to ease it"

"What do you mean?"

"I put people out of their misery" Terrance responded and Juliet slowly reached into his pocket and started recording the conversation, sensing that he could be the serial killer.

"You murder them?" Shawn asked abruptly.

Terrance looked at him shocked and Shawn stared at him with a challenging glare.

"Murder is a harsh word" he responded and Gus gasped aloud, realising he hadn't denied it.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, don't you think" he said.

The atmosphere in the room was very tense Shawn could see Lassiter's hand twitching, ready to reach for his gun.

"Are you saying you killed them? To get them closer to God and release them from their suffering" Shawn beaconed, pretending to be sympathetic to his situation.

Immediately Terrance sighed with relief.

"I am glad you understand. I am a man of God; I only want what is best for them" he spoke and Lassiter moved his hand and drew his gun.

Without shaking, he aimed it at Terrance, who studied it without any show of fear.

* * *

**Author note: So yeah, sorry about the shortness and probably won't be updating again until next weekend at the earliest. Sorry... but i wanna do well in my exams!**

**lEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	26. Drama

**Author note: Hey Y'all I am back! Enjoy this new weekend warriors yet i am afriad. Bit of a filler first. Realised i actually have to make Shawn Famous, as per the title suggests! ENjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I am glad you understand. I am a man of God; I only want what is best for them" he spoke and Lassiter moved his hand and drew his gun._

_Without shaking, he aimed it at Terrance, who studied it without any show of fear._

* * *

.

...

.

...

Lassiter looked briefly at Shawn who nodded his head.

Shawn understood now, he had been right. He had killed them to release them from the sufferings of life.

"You are under arrest" Lassiter declared before listing off all of his victims.

Terrance didn't struggle as Lassiter grasped his arms and cuffed them behind his back.

"Do you accept these charges?" he questioned, hearing the satisfying click in his handcuffs.

"I do" Terrance replied calmly.

Lassiter grinned before he pulled Terrance out of his office and all of his employees stared at amazement that their boss was being arrested for murder. Emily looked on in sheer disbelief.

* * *

.

...

...

At the station

Lassiter hauled Terrance in to the station whilst Juliet, Shawn and Gus raced to the Chief's office to let her know that the investigation was now officially over.

"O'Hara, Mr Spencer, Mr Guster" she greeted.

"You remember Mr Terrance Carter? Boss of the help line?" Juliet questioned

"Yes"

"We have a confession. He is our serial killer"

The Chief smiled and glanced at Shawn and Gus who both nodded.

"Can I go let Buzz know?" Shawn asked.

The Chief burst into laughter. "He will be very thankful. He doesn't like being under house arrest"

Shawn grinned before rushing out of the room to find Buzz. He found him rather easily as he was easily surrounded by three officers.

"Buzz?" Shawn called hesitantly through the men.

Buzz' face lit up. "Shawn?"

"Hey" he said confused looking at the surrounding men

"I know. It's a bit excessive isn't it?" Buzz paused. "Am I gonna die?"

This time is was Shawn's time to laugh. "Yes" Shawn paused before furrowing his brow and Buzz looked genuinely scared.

"Gah! Don't ask me a question like that! You know I can't lie and of course you do, everyone does eventually"

"So… I'm not in danger anymore?"

"That's right. Lassiter just arrested our serial killer"

"Yes!" Buzz yelled. "You guys can go now"

The three men looked struggled as they had received no direct order of the Chief.

"It's ok Guys" Shawn assured them. "The Chief let me break the news to Buzz. Your services are no longer required"

The officer sighed in relief, knowing that Shawn was psychic or a seer, or whatever he liked to call himself.

"So who was it?" Buzz asked with interest.

"It was the Boss for the helpline. Terrance Carter" Shawn explained but as he did, he started to feel a vision coming on. The pressure in his eyeballs was slowly growing as Shawn resisted long enough to find a seat, his headache pounding he let himself fall into his vision.

Buzz watched as Shawn suddenly looked like he was in pain and stumbled to a nearby bench and sat down. Was he about to have a vision? Buzz' suspicions were correct as almost as soon as he sat down, his eyes glazed over into the familiar vacant stare.

Buzz remained with him for several moments until Juliet and Gus came to find them.

"Is he?" Juliet asked. Buzz nodded.

"How long?" Gus asked with interest.

Buzz looked at his watch, "about 45 seconds now"

Gus bent down so he was face to face with his friend and waited for him to snap out of blinked and immediately yelped backwards.

"Dude!" he yelled, "That's creepy" he shuddered.

Gus laughed, "Creepy? I'm creepy? You're the one that goes into la la land" Gus commented and the other laughed. Shawn only frowned at them.

Juliet pondered, "What did you see? White again?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Sometimes I wish my gift, would give me more notice" he sighed while sulking into the bench.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"My dad. My stupid dad. I should probably speak to the Chief" Shawn replied, the anger clearly evident in his voice.

The others looked at him in concern but he stood up and strode back to the Chief's office. Shawn didn't bother knocking instead walked straight in and sat down.

"Chief" he stated.

"Shawn?" she asked hesitantly, quickly coming to the conclusion that he must have had a vision or something to tick him off.

"My dad has put his foot in it" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she queried and the other leaned in with interest.

"There has been an inquiry into mine and Gus' consultant business. And, instead of coming and asking me, they have done a lot of speculating and then went to see my dad who blabbed on everything to protect his reputation"

The others gasped in realisation at what this could mean and Shawn swallowed.

"The newspaper article will be released tomorrow and it's gonna attract a lot of attention. They will eventually cause such an uproar that you will be forced to prosecute me on grounds of fraud and all the past cases I have worked on will be reopened."

"We wouldn't do that" the Chief assured him.

Shawn cracked a smile. "I never said you would want to, just that you would be forced to"

"Oh God" Gus realised.

"What do we do?" the Chief asked, hoping that Shawn would have a plan.

"Just… tell the station about an article tomorrow and make sure NO ONE makes a comment. I'm gonna talk to my Dad"

* * *

.

...

...

...

"Hey dad" Shawn greeted him.

Henry jumped, unaware of his sons presence.

"Talked to that reporter yet?" Shawn questioned bitterly.

"Shawn!" Henry gasped.

"Well?" Shawn asked again, bitterly.

Henry moved to the fridge to make himself a beer. It wasn't often that his son came round, but every time it was stressful enough to make him need to get some alcohol inside of him.

"She came over, asked a few questions. I'm not gonna lie for you kid"

Shawn laughed to himself. "Yeah, when have you ever done anything for me?"

"Don't take that tone with me. How do you think it reflects on me if the press outs you as a fraud?"

"Reflects on you?" Shawn repeated in disbelief, "How did you think it would reflect on me! You didn't have to give over those brain scans"

"I'm no liar! And I had the evidence!"

"Rubbish evidence! MRI scans can be faked! And without a doctors validation from Doctor Herbertson who DIED of a heart attack by the way. Plus, IT'S NOT EVEN A CURRENT SCAN" Shawn finished, yelling. His voice now getting sore.

"I…" Henry started but Shawn interrupted again.

"I'm not finished. If I don't get these tests done, both your and my name gets dragged through the dirt!"

Henry shrugged confused. "Sorry" he grumbled.

"You're sorry!" Shawn screeched. "If I don't do this my detective agency gets closed because of fraudulency. Even though I took the exam, YOU never made me take it OFFICIALLY. I end up BANNED FROM THE STATION AND ALL OF THE CASES I WORKED ON GET RE-OPENED AND INVESTIGATED AGAIN!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER!" Henry accused him.

"I ONLY SAW IT TODAY!" Shawn teethed, "I don't SEE EVERYTHING" Shawn took a few deep breathes trying to calm his anger. His dad always managed to put his foot in bad situations. Shawn still resented him for calling him a freak all those years, he had slowly been making things better between them and Shawn should have known that was a sign for things to go dramatically down hill.

Henry paused, thinking of how he was going to respond, the stuggle of his emotions and tought processes twisted his face into a funny shape.

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked, forcing his face into a neutral position, knowing that whatever happened next was up to Shawn. If Shawn couldn't prove that he was 'psychic' then he had essentially destroyed his son's career by one little but fatal mistake. Henry only hoped that Shawn's stubonness would relent so he could prove himself and not hold a grudge against him.

"You'll see" Shawn spat before storming out of the house.

* * *

**Author note: SO... what do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	27. Shocking scans

**Author note: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I have been so busy recently and my PROM was last night so...**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! :)**

* * *

The next day everyone discovered the wrath of the press. The newspaper had been released that morning and Shawn had managed to get a copy which he was reading over breakfast. Shawn sighed, it was annoying really. To him, it wasn't that big of a deal if people thought he was some expert super detective who solved crimes quickly but when his dad had released the brain scans and element of the supernatural had given the article a twist. Phrases like "**supernatural seer" **and **"capable of things beyond our imagination". **The article even wildly suggested that, "**If proven to be true, the extra brain tissue could enable him to do all sorts of things. Who know? Maybe he could fly?" **Shawn laughed out loud at that. Fly? That was preposterous.

Shawn put the paper down, still conflicted about what he was going to do. He knew he had to speak to the Chief. The station would be a busy spot for the press today but Shawn knew that they shouldn't have to deal with his problem. The question was, how to get into the station without getting caught… should be easy enough. Disguise.

It was easy enough for Shawn to make his way through the crowd. He put on a coat and a hat and made his way round the back of the building and entered through the fire exit. Luckily no alarm went buzzing as Shawn had noticed the chipped wire making a gap in the circuit.

When inside the station Shawn removed the hat and tucked it under his arm. Immediately he was the subject to many stares and Shawn did his best to ignore them. He noticed a small crowd of people hovering by the entrance including Juliet and Lassiter who were talking quietly.

"So many of them?" Juliet murmured to her partner.

"I only hope he doesn't try and come in today…. He'll get slaughtered getting through that crowd" Lassiter whispered as he bent his neck to view the crowd.

Shawn decided now would be the most appropriate time to announce his presence.

"Hey guys!" Shawn said brightly and they both turned around in shock.

"How the hell did you get in?" Lassiter spluttered shocked, attracting the officers around him to listen in.

"I used a different door" Shawn told them vaguely, not wanting to give away the fact that one of the fire doors was currently unlocked, safety and all that. He would have to get the Chief to fix it soon.

Juliet looked at him confused but accepted that excuse anyway.

"You here to see the Chief?" she asked and Shawn nodded.

"You seen the article?" he asked in response and everyone around them nodded.

"Is it true? Can you fly Shawn?" a voice called out.

Shawn looked around bemused, trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't tell who said it from their excited expressions.

Shawn shook his head. "No, I can't" he smiled.

They all turned away, embarrassed then and Shawn turned, pretending not to have noticed and made his way to the Chief's office. Juliet thought about following him, but decided not to and wait to see what the result of their conversation would be.

Shawn knocked on the door and waited patiently for the Chief to beckon him to enter.

"Come in" she yelled and looked surprised when Shawn walked in.

"I see you managed it unscathed" she smiled.

"Actually I came in through one of the fire doors. It needs fixing by the way" he commented and she looked at him sceptically.

"You broke the fire door" she confirmed.

"No! The cable was gone anyway, I just opened it" Shawn explained and the Chief gave him a knowing look.

"I believe you Shawn. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know. I take it you've seen the article" he said, pointing to a copy of the newspaper on her desk and she gave a nod, "I don't know what to do" he sighed, sitting down in the chair.

"You need to take control Mr Spencer. Why don't you try and do something about the press outside the station? It would be a huge help." She responded with a cheeky smile and Shawn knew she was right. The press were his problem not theirs.

"What's the number?" Shawn asked quietly and the Chief searched the article for a phone number. She relayed out the digits and Shawn entered them on his mobile phone.

As he was waiting for someone to pick up, the Chief whispered, "You can use my office"

Shawn nodded his thanks before realising that someone had picked up the phone.

"_Hello, this is Caroline Davids, Santa Barbra Times"_

"Hi, Miss Davids, this is Shawn Spencer"

"_Mr Spencer?"_ she confirmed.

"Yes, I hear you want to talk to me"

"_Yes, it is turning in to quite the scandal. You wish to set up an interview?"_

_"_Yes, I guess. I'll be at the station. Pass me on to the guy in the uniform at the front and I will get him to let you through"

"_Excuse me?" _she choked. How did he know she was outside the station? Perhaps this guy was a seer.

"You have no hope of getting in otherwise, just do it please"

Shawn listened as she made her way to the front and passed the phone to the man in the uniform, who answered gruffly,

"_Hello_"

_"_Hey Craig. It's me Shawn. We're setting up an interview thing in the Chief's office. Will you show her through?"

"_Sure" _he agreed and he hung up the phone.

It wasn't long after when the blonde, smart dressed young woman knocked quietly on the door. The Chief then went to open the door and invited her inside.

The Chief then smiled and mouthed, "Good Luck" to Shawn on her way out of the door, leaving the two of them to commence the interview in private.

"Mr Spencer" she confirmed shaking Shawn's hand.

Shawn nodded, "Miss Davids"

"Caroline, please" she told him smiling, taking a seat a seat on the sofa.

"Shawn" he said to her and she nodded. Shawn then took the seat next to her.

"Well, I can say I didn't expect you to contact me" she began.

Shawn chuckled to himself. "I surprised myself"

"You have solved several cases in the past few weeks, all in record time"

"I have, yes" Shawn replied, already beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You must be a very good detective, who never took the exam" she responded.

"I was never interested in joining the academy" Shawn admitted.

"Why is that? What is the difference in what you are doing now?" she queried.

"I never want to be put in the position where I have to shoot someone" Shawn responded, surprisingly firmly and Caroline blinked.

"I see"

"Look, the only reason I called you is I know this investigation would ruin my father's reputation and end badly for me and the station if I don't put a stop to these rumours"

Caroline studied his face carefully. "Which rumours are you referring too?"

Shawn sighed, "I don't want to be known as a fraud. I know my dad showed you those brain scans…"

"Brain scans are easy to fake Mr Spencer" she reminded him.

Shawn frowned, "It's Shawn please" he reminded her.

"My relationship with my father has always been….rough, but I won't allow his name to be dragged through the dirt"

Caroline paused then and looked into Shawn's eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

Shawn then gave a weak smile. "I'll go with you to get recent scans of my brain" Shawn stated.

Caroline looked shocked briefly before laughing to herself nervously, "Well that would certainly clear up any allegations over Henry" she answered.

"Shall we go?" Shawn asked standing up.

"What?" she exclaimed standing up to face Shawn. "Now?"

"Why not?" Shawn asked and Caroline grinned, she was finally going to get her story.

* * *

.

...

...

...

Caroline had called up her contacts and organised the use of a MRI scanner. They went in her car and she made sure another person witnessed all the events so it wasn't just her word. The woman's name that had to oversee everything was called Chloe. She appeared to be quite bored as she had no idea who Shawn was but Caroline quickly explained. Dr Fuller was a very important man at the hospital and was highly respected by his colleagues and at the top of his game. His word was trusted all over the world by others in his profession.

Shawn had quickly discovered what his earlier vision was of. Lying in the white tube he tried not to panic. Now he knew what it was he didn't panic so much, he just patiently waited the ten minutes until the scan was finished. They had strapped his head down, so even if he tried to move it was impossible. Shawn knew that this was so the image couldn't get distorted but couldn't help feel a little annoyed.

Those ten minutes turned into hours. Not literally, but Shawn felt like he had been there for hours.

Ten minutes.

That is all it was.

Caroline had come out and thanked him afterwards and told him to wait in one of the rooms, he couldn't be there for the first glance of the scans. He had to be in a separate room to make sure that he didn't tamper with them in any way.

Shawn could only guess what they must have been looking at. Part of Shawn panicked, thinking what if that bit of brain tissue isn't visible anymore? He tried to get rid of this thoughts and waited patiently.

Minutes passed and Shawn began feeling very annoyed. Surely they had been examined independently enough now?

Shawn knocked before opening the door, "Can I come out yet?"

He was met with expressions of pure disbelief.

* * *

**Author note: SO what do you think? Please let me know!**

**Until next time... **


	28. Delaying discussions

**Author note: Sorry for the wait. I would give my long excuse and explain but I am sure that you would most likley skip it anyway to read so... enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

Dr Fuller was extremely shocked and looked at Shawn as though he were a specimen, awaiting more testing.

They made him do the MRI again.

By the time Shawn had come out the second time he watched as Dr Fuller's expression became more and more excited. Shawn sighed to himself, knowing that there was nothing more he could now do.

"Can I leave now? I have somewhere to be" Shawn stated. He didn't really have anywhere to go urgently but he would do pretty much anything to get out of this situation now. Two scans was enough and he was not about to be forced in to more tests so the doctor could experiment on him.

Doctor Fuller still stared him with a loss for words, "What goes on in your head?" he finally gasped.

Shawn just smiled, "You've got no idea"

There was a small silence before Caroline decided to interrupt.

"Sure. I'll get this in tomorrow's paper" Caroline told him before she returned to Doctor Fuller's side.

Shawn nodded and left the building the same way he entered, quickly with no hesitation.

* * *

.

...

...

...

When Shawn arrived home that night, he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. How the hell had this happened? It was unbelievable.

He felt frustrated. A little angry but he understood his father's reasoning, it didn't mean he liked it though. Reaching over to the side of his bed he reached for his mobile and stared at it, as if it could possibly be the one device to make everything better again.

He knew one person he could speak too. Plucking up his courage, he rang his mother.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's me"

_"Shawn? It's great to hear from you honey. Everything ok?"_

"Not really, no. A lot of shit went down"

_"The article"_

Shawn grunted.

_"I saw what your father did. He's an idiot to do that to you"_

"I know. Thing is whatever I do there is gonna be an uproar"

_"What do you mean?"_

"I quite like being a consultant, using my gift to help people. If I had done nothing, Henry would have lost his reputation and I would have lost my job"

_"If you had done nothing? What did you do?"_

"I consented for an MRI. Expect big news in the paper tomorrow"

_"What?"_

"Trust me mom, it's the least damaging option. You are however my mom and will get a bit of attention, especially from this one guy, I didn't catch his name but say if he says anything you will leak that he is cheating on his wife with someone called Sammy. He'll keep his mouth shut then"

_"I… ok goose. I trust you. Though I will be having words with your father"_

"Thanks mom. Also, the guy you are with now…. As disgusting as it is to know that you're in the dating game again from the last fiasco you're not starting of well. The guy sitting next to you is gay"

"_Thanks Shawn" _she giggled as she hung up the phone.

Maddy turned round to see her date sat on the sofa looking concerned. Maddy took a moment to study him and now she knew, she was surprised she hadn't seen it before. He was perfectly groomed and wore tight fitting clothes…

"everything ok?" he asked when he saw her studying gaze.

"Yeah, that was my son. He says your gay" she told him with a full smile.

"What?" he gasped shocked, how the hell did this woman's son know?

"No, I'm not. Your son doesn't even know me!" he claimed exasperated.

"I trust my son" she replied simply, "Perhaps you will see in tomorrow's paper" she told him cheekily with a smile on her face.

He looked at her with a very confused expression but nothing more was said.

* * *

Shawn hung up the phone with a sigh. He would ring his dad but he rather leave it as a surprise. Nervous for what the next day would bring Shawn collapsed into his bed in exhaustion.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shawn had a newspaper delivered to his apartment, as he did every day and he waited until the guy was gone before he collected it, that way the guy delivering the paper wouldn't match his face to his picture on the newspaper and instantly broadcast where he lived to the whole world, which there was no doubt he would. Needless to say, he tended to avoid the eyes of his neighbours. Except the nice old woman who lived upstairs, she had a small cat that she often forgot to feed and Shawn visited her from time to time to keep her company, Shawn suspected she didn't have long left.

Shawn wondered whether he should even make his way into the station today. There were no big cases and he suspected that Lassiter would most likely be finishing of on paper work or most likely giving it to Juliet to complete and he would be planning the civil war re-enactment. Shawn knew that he got very passionate about this, something to do with his great grandfather or something. He wouldn't exactly be of any help and he wasn't really close enough to them all just to hang around the station all day and create a golf course like he wanted. But he didn't want to be alone either so that left his favourite option. Gus.

It was early in the morning and he knew that Gus would spend most of his day indoors; he wouldn't complete his route until the evening not wanting to go outside in the blaring heat. Remembering that, Shawn groaned and looked outside the window. Shawn loved the sunshine like everybody else but this was an uncomfortable hotness, where you couldn't be out longer than ten minutes before you started to feel sticky and gross and crave the indoor coolness of air conditioning.

Shawn quickly got changed into a top and a pair of shorts and grabbed a hat and some sunglasses before he rushed over to the offices where Gus worked. He was known for going over a lot so he didn't even need to announce his arrival which he was thankful for. He knew where his office was so there was no need to ask or speak to anyone. Shawn knew that he must have seemed a little suspicious.

"Hey buddy" Shawn greeted, taking of his sunglasses and hat with a flourish. Shawn then spotted the newspaper on his friend's desk.

Gus was speechless for some moments before he said, "So that's what you meant by sooner rather than later"

Shawn shrugged.

"**Tests conducted by independent brain specialist Dr Frank Fuller...**" Gus read from the paper before he put it down with wide eyes.

Shawn shuddered remembering the MRI scanner.

"Has anyone badgered you yet?"

"Nah. That's what the hat is for" Shawn finished with a sly grin.

Gus let out a loud laugh. "And the sunglasses"

Shawn smiled. "You up to anything today?"

Gus thought for a moment before shrugging. "What did you have in mind?"

Shawn slowly grinned.

* * *

.

...

...

...

Shawn's idea of that day was to watch a lot of TV. The Harry Potter Marathon was always great. Gus loved pretending he was a wizard, though they should have been too old to be interested, they rented the first movie and since then were addicted.

Shawn came back into the room at the Psych office with freshly made popcorn.

"Thanks buddy" Gus said before reaching for the popcorn.

Shawn snatched the popcorn away before sighing. Gus didn't share food and his aim to take his meant it was no longer his.

"I'll go get mine then"

Gus simply laughed as he stuffed his face with another mouthful.

"So what's happening now?" Gus asked once Shawn had returned with another packet.

Shawn frowned, "Isn't it obvious? Harry is about to cast a protronus and get rid of the dementors to save his Godfather"

"No" Gus shook his head, "I mean in real life. They know your secret. You're famous, look the paper even said, **According to his own father, former Detective Henry Spencer, 'he has visions of the past, present and future'. Who knows what else he is capable of? **

"Well it depends on who believes it" Shawn responded, keeping his eyes on the television.

"They put the picture of your brain on it" Gus stated showing his friend the newspaper.

"Yeah I know. Dr Fuller is trying to contact me, he rung the station this morning. I'm not going in that MRI machine again! I already did it twice cos they didn't believe me the first time round"

Gus' eyes widened slightly knowing full well about the horrors of those machines, the loud noises and the blinking sounds must have been horrible.

"I bet he wants to watch your brain as you have a vision" Gus told him.

Shawn turned to stare in astonishment.

"I hadn't thought of that" he replied blandly.

Gus laughed.

After a few more moments of watching the film Gus realised that Shawn hadn't actually answered his question.

"You never said what you are gonna do"

Shawn grimaced. "I Dunno yet….. I'll think of something"

Gus nodded. He would have to think of something.

Shawn felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he reached in to find his dad's grumpy face on the ringer ID. He sighed but knew if he ignored it he would only march down and find him.

"It's my dad" Shawn told him and Gus didn't even draw his eyes away from the screen.

"Take it in the other room, this is the best bit" Gus complained.

Shawn sighed with a smile and proceeded to move to the other side of the office before he clicked answer.

* * *

**Author note: So... to be honest, I am not 100% happy with that chapter. It has too many page breaks in it. It was really rushed so please excuse any sentences that don't make sense though please do tell me if there are any.**

**I am loving the sunshine! are you?**

**next chapter: I will try and get some WEEKEND WARRIORS in there. I have a great idea of how to do that episode. Thank GOD i wrote it down! **

**Update again... when I can. I will give no dead line but if i haven't updated by this time next week, bombard me with PM's and I will!**


	29. Plans

**A/N I don't know why I write these things... I just want to be connected! It's only been about a week since I updated which is good because this is a longer chapter than the previous one! WOOP**

**Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forget to put these so often but surprise surprise, I do NOT own Psych. **

**(I wonder if actual authors write fan fictions about their own books. Would they not put a disclaimer and be like "Hey! I own this!" )**

**Also. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far with this story! I never expected it to be this popular and I still get new followers and people favouriting it! I love you all! ********I appreciate all of the reviews, even the ones saying "Cool story, update soon". Just knowing that you liked it so much to bother telling me makes my day! So THANK YOU!**

**PS: "Yabbering" IS A WORD. NO MATTER WHAT SPELL CHECK SAYS!**

* * *

The phone call had been a short one. Henry had shouted at him, complaining about his son's way of doing things and Shawn fired back with all his material on how he was a rubbish father. There was a fair bit of shouting before Shawn had a vision half way through and blanked for about 20 seconds, his dad still yelling on the other end. When Shawn snapped out of it he was met with his dad yabbering about how these distractions could kill him one day and he had to be careful and concentrate and not broadcast the fact to the whole world.

Henry had no idea.

Shawn had hung up the phone already.

They had both done their fair bit of ranting down the line but it was nothing compared to face to face. It was unbelievable how even after Henry wronged Shawn by talking to reporters he still could wrong his son even further and blame his mistakes on him.

Gus noticed his discomfort as Shawn plonked himself back on the sofa as the third movie was coming to an end.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's a dick" Shawn grumbled.

"What has he done now?" Gus asked, clenching his fists, ready to be angry at Henry.

"He doesn't approve of the choices I made but, it's not like he gave me much choice"

"True. Shall we switch disks?" Gus suggested pointing at the screen that was beginning to show the credits.

Shawn sighed and thought. As much as he would like to watch the forth movie he knew that Gus was needed back at his 'real job'.

"Nah, you gotta get back. You're boss will want to see you soon. You can't technically work two jobs and the newspaper mentions both of us as 'detectives for the SPBD'. Just when he gives you the choice, put me on the phone with him"

Gus stared open mouthed. "Why don't you just come with?"

The doorbell rang.

"I have to take that" Shawn answered and Gus sighed with annoyance.

Gus walked over to the entrance and let the woman in as he exited.

"See ya buddy!" Shawn yelled after him.

Caroline smiled meekly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah" Shawn waved it off, "He had to go anyway"

Shawn paused and looked at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"You really are a mystery you know" she commented walking towards him and closing the door behind her.

Shawn raised an eyebrow in response.

"Your friends are protective too. I tried to interview them and they were very tight lipped. Got myself thrown out of the station" she admitted and she chuckled slightly but her eyes remained on Shawn.

"Do you really see the future?" she quizzed.

Shawn pursed his lips together.

"You are free to speculate" Shawn told her without directly answering the question.

She smiled, "As is the rest of the world. Your father said you did and showed me the scans as proof. We have done new scans to prove the abnormality in your brain so what are we supposed to believe?"

"Whatever you want" Shawn answered back. "I don't want to be famous Caroline" he admitted, getting personal, "I don't want to be continuously hounded by reporters and people wanting their fortune told because I won't do it"

Caroline nodded in understanding.

"I understand. We have had several people ring in already, wanting you to prove yourself" she told him, to see how he would react.

"I won't prove anything. I don't have too. I have never claimed to be psychic or a seer. People can judge me all they like but I have never said I was so I shouldn't have to prove that I am" Shawn explained.

Caroline nodded. "Very true. What about Doctor Fuller? I knew he for one is very interested in your brain"

Shawn could have laughed.

"Who wouldn't be interested in my brain? But I will not be a lab rat or a human gineau pig and I doubt I will ever consent to being one. People should respect my wishes"

"That they should" Caroline responded before Shawn's mobile began to go off loudly.

"I'll leave you to answer that, thanks for answering some of my questions"

Shawn only nodded as he dug in his pocket for his phone. It was Gus calling, just as he had told him to.

"Hello"

"_Mr Shawn Spencer?"_

_"_Yup that's me. I assume this is Mr Haversham"

"_That's correct. Now why is it I am talking to you? You do realise his contract has an exclusivity clause?"_

_"It's more of a hobby really" _Shawn heard Gus weakly protest in the background.

"You read about me in the newspaper?"

"_What does that have to do with anything? I don't believe any of this psychic babble"_

"You know your grandmother would object about having an affair with your secretary. You know she believed in the sanctity of marriage. She wouldn't want you to go to jail for repackaging and reselling samples from the company"

Shawn paused and was astounded by the silence on the other end.

"_What do you want?"_

_"_Let Gus continue his work with me and with you and I won't tell a soul"

"_Fine"_

"A raise wouldn't go amiss either"

"_Fine."_

He hung up the phone.

Shawn listened for a moment before he realised that he had just been hung up. Well at least that should have fixed it. It was weird how he wasn't speaking with Mr Ogletree but knew it was Mr Haversham by the sound of his voice. Shawn guessed it was because of him that he was speaking to the head of the company as he and Gus were in the newspaper in a positive way for managing to solve so many cases, it would be beneficial advertisement to their company.

At least Gus' job was saved. Shawn felt a little guilty about basically blackmailing him into letting Gus not only keep his job but a raise as well. Gus deserved it though, he worked hard to get where he did and he enjoyed his work… most of the time. Yes, Psych cut into company time but Gus was good at his job and it didn't matter if he signed out early, he always got the job done.

Shawn suspected that his friend would stay at the office now for the rest of the day and attempt to get most of that week's work done.

Shawn was now alone in the psych office; luckily no one had found the location of their agency yet. Shawn knew they would find him later on that day.

Shawn went over to his untidy desk and opened his laptop. It burst into life in a few seconds making him realise he had forgotten to turn it off last time he was on. He desperately reached for the plus underneath the table so it didn't die on him.

Firstly, his Facebook had been clogged with friend requests. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to accept them. Wait, of course it would be!

Twitter, he had hundreds of new followers. Shawn had never really been one to tweet a lot. His first few tweets were stupid little things like "Testing". Then it was full with random comments and thoughts on the world. Perhaps he could use this as an anonymous way to decide things. He had always been to Gus in the past or tried to ignore them completely. The obvious thing here was that now he knew it was possible to change the future, should he allow the crime to take place in the first place.

Plucking up his courage he glanced at the screen again. His amount of followers had gone up again already.

**Question: What's better? To prevent a death and let a sicko walk free or let it happen and catch him afterwards? After all, you can't charge a guy of murder if he didn't kill someone.**

Shawn waited a second before clicking on the post button. Seconds later there were a dozen responses on screen.

Some of the responses were nice. The answers were typed with pure admiration. Most of the ones posted suggested that he should let the murder happen and send the murderer to serve his punishment, arguing that he might kill again. Others said that they didn't mind as long as it wasn't them who had to die for this guy. Quite a few people had followed him only to declare that he was an attention seeking brat who was smart enough to fake the scans using blackmail. Others told him that he was blessed with a gift and he shouldn't use it in a way were he condemns a guy to death if he has the potential to save him. Shawn was twisted but there was one comment that stuck out to him, hidden in the crowd and surrounded by other messages.

**Why does it have to be a choice of what is better? **

Save them both. Could he do that? Someone could still go down for attempted murder couldn't they? He needed to speak to the Chief.

Riding his motorcycle to the station, Shawn remembered his helmet and drove safely to the station. He parked in "his spot". He had quickly claimed it. The spot was right by the entrance of the station, luckily his bike squeezed in nicely and no one had complained of its presence so he assumed it was ok.

In the rush to get there, he had completely forgotten his disguise and found himself surrounded by people moments after he took his helmet off.

"What is it like to be psychic?"

"How do these visions last?"

"Is it true that-"

"How do you-"

Shawn had quickly had enough and was blinded by one of the cameras flashing in his eyes.

"ENOUGH" a loud voice boomed and Shawn was grabbed by the shoulder.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE. NO QUESTIONS"

Shawn found himself being pushed into the building and looking into the concerned face of Carlton Lassiter.

"What the hell are you doing Shawn?"

Shawn grinned weakly. "I gotta talk to the Chief

Lassiter sighed, expecting that sort of reason.

Lassiter walked with him to the Chief's office and they conversed along the way.

"How is the planning for the war re-enactment going?" Shawn asked and Lassiter's face beamed.

"It's going ok. We've got a lot of work to do for this weekend, still needs a lot of work"

Shawn laughed. "Don't worry, it will certainly be memorable"

Lassiter looked briefly puzzled. "You want in?"

"No, I'm alright thanks."

"You know" Lassiter paused as they approached the Chief's door. "You might want to try avoiding the press, they are interested now but it will die down"

"I know. I don't like the attention and my dad certainly isn't happy. But he was the one that blabbed anyway so technically it is his entire fault. But I have to say… it does feel good not to hide anymore" Shawn revealed slowly.

Lassiter paused reflectively and nodded. "I can't pretend to know what it is like, knowing things you don't want to know the answer to and not being able to lie when someone asks you about it"

Shawn gave him a weak smile. "That's why I haven't answered anything directly"

Lassiter gave a small chuckle. "I guess you're used to it"

Shawn walked away and knocked on the door of the Chief's office. He gave Lassiter one final look and he nodded at him and Shawn nodded back. Shawn's thank you was silent, but acknowledged none the less.

The Chief called him in and seemed surprised to see him.

"Chief. I know that you would never betray me and I want to discuss a future dead person with you"

"Oh" the Chief looked shocked.

Shawn approached her desk and sat down opposite. She moved the papers she was shuffling to give Shawn her total attention.

"Okay, the war re-enactment rehearsal is this weekend and someone ends up dead"

"Who?"

"Nelson Poe?" Shawn asked rhetorically, hoping he remembered the name correctly and the Chief gasped.

"How?"

"He's shot in the heart"

The Chief was speechless.

"Now I know it is possible to change the future, ever since Gus survived, I have a plan to save this guy's life"

"How? And why is he shot?"

"Some sort of insurance policy on Griffin Mahoney's shop? I think the girl Sally Reynolds did the policy and would get the money if the store were to- oh he blows it up with some C4."

"Then why is Nelson Poe killed?"

Shawn frowned, "Oh, he spots Mahoney trying to kill Sally. But look I have a plan"

"I'm listening" the Chief whispered and Shawn smiled and opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

**Author note:**

**SO who wants to hear the plan? It's suprising simple actually and you could probably guess it really easy as I understand I am not the most subtle writer when it comes to trying to subtly mention something. But if you do guess... I won't tell you if your right! LOL!**

**Sad point: Next chapter I am not actually going to show you the discussion Shawn and the Chief have. You'll just have the events as they unravel.**

**Just realised that the whole "Weekend Warriors" script, including this chapter will only take up three chapters. Hm... Maybe I should try and make it a little longer. **

**gah, I am blabbering! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See y'all next time!**


	30. CHARGE!

**Author note: I finished this one quickly because I was excited! Don't expect them to be this quick in the future! I only updated two days ago!**

* * *

Over the next few days Shawn had been mauled in the street a few times and people kept showing up at the psych office, meaning for the first time in a while Shawn actually locked up! The newspapers were beginning to calm down as Caroline had written what Shawn had said about proving himself. She had written a nice article about how wants to be a normal citizen and only revealed himself to protect his father and himself. How he wants to help people.

After this had come out another article was released. This article proved what Shawn didn't want. A girl called Paula had come forward to the press with her own story about Shawn Spencer.

**"I was at his apartment when he called in a tip about these robberies that were on TV. He then told me that things would never work out between us. I wasn't his soul mate. I told him I thought it was hopeless, that I would never find mine. I reckon he took pity on me cos then he said 'You will. You'll meet him next week. His name is Mark' I didn't believe him till a week later when Mark found me. And Shawn was right…. He really is my soul mate"**

Shawn was annoyed that she had come forward. Shawn hadn't seen it coming but luckily, it didn't actually seem to do that much damage.

Yes people still stopped him in the street occasionally. But more often than not, they would just stare at him in wonder which he found quite amusing.

Shawn had received more fan mail than ever before. Well, he had never received fan mail, ever! Shawn had smiled when he had opened some of them. Little girls and boys writing after their parents telling them stories of a 'hero' called Shawn Spencer who knew the future. He had several letters full of questions and others telling him he was spawn of the devil, needless to say he quickly binned those. He also received a few letters from different neurologists asking him to answer questions and consent to more testing. Shawn burnt these as well. He had quite clearly stated that he would not be a human gineau pig.

* * *

.

..

...

...

It was a sunny day and Lassiter was in his element. Dressed in his uniform with his belt with sword attached, his face began to prickle as the glue dried on his fake facial hair that he desperately tried to ignore. He wished he could take it off but this glue was like superglue and very painful, he had to wear it though, even if it was a rehearsal what sort of leader would he be if he didn't do something properly.

Shawn had rung Juliet earlier that day and convinced her to come down for a picnic with Gus and himself. She didn't want to come at first but Shawn had told her very nicely that she needed to be there because something was going to happen and that he would fill her in when she got there.

Gus and Shawn were already eating when Juliet arrived and joined them on the hill that overlooked the rehearsal.

"Hey" Juliet greeted them both and Gus smiled and moved slightly so that she could be seated.

"So Shawn, you said you would explain when I got here…" Juliet reminded him.

"Yeah Shawn what gives? You've been secretive lately"

Shawn makes a face and turns it into a guilty grin.

"Right ok. Got a case for you that is about to happen Jules. Meet Griffin Mahoney, you know him?"

Juliet frowned, "Yeah, he's helping. He's the munitions expert and he owns a jewellery store, he supplied all the costumes"

Gus frowned confused, "What does this have to do with a case?"

"Right well, Sally Reynolds has helped him draw up a million dollar insurance plan on his store which…. Is going to blow up in about 20 minutes"

Juliet gasped, "We need to get some men over there, I'll radio…" she trailed off running to her car.

"Stop! Jules you can't"

Juliet paused and turned and slowly returned to where they were.

"Mahoney blows up his own store. No one is hurt I promise" Shawn vowed.

Juliet waited for Shawn to explain further as she was still really confused.

"he tries to get the million dollar insurance but realises that Sally Reynolds gets a cut as she was the one that drew it up and so and he blows up the store using the battle field as a distraction then sneaks back in with a rifle and as he aims to kill Sally so he can get the reward Nelson Poe gets in the way and he shoots him the heart"

"Nelson" Juliet whispered.

Gus just gave a pitying look to the other players, getting ready in their positions for the rehearsal run through.

"I've discussed it all with the Chief and I thought up a plan to save Nelson's life. Jules, what I want you to do is wait until the ambulance gets here for Nelson then rush over with a bunch of other officers the Griffin Mahoney's store and arrest him. There is a team of men at the station who know they are busting someone tonight, you just need to call in or request back up and they will come running"

Juliet sighed and nodded. "Why tell me this now? Why wait?"

Shawn laughed hollowly, "If I had told you beforehand you would have given it away. Not deliberately but you would have seen Mahoney at the station, remember the station is full of detectives…"

Juliet smiled.

"So is this what you were referring on your twitter page?" Gus asked and Shawn turned to stare at him.

"You follow me on twitter?" Shawn confirmed surprised.

Gus laughed and nodded, "Of course"

Shawn rolled his eyes before looking on the field.

"Looks like there are about to start" Shawn commented,

"Form battle lines!" Lasssiter yelled drawing attention to himself. Juliet immediately let out a little chuckle as she saw him wearing a fake moustache, beard and wearing a Generals costume while sat on a horse.

"Start to finish! This is our last chance to perfect it. Where's Luke Bauer?"

"Here Sir" a short man responded with a fake bayonet lodged in his right eye.

"What did I say about the bayonet gag, huh? There's gonna be kids watching this! We don't want the people in the grandstands to vomit!" he spat disgusted at the smaller man who lowered his gaze shamefully and removed the fake bayonet from his eye.

"And Sally Reynolds.." he paused and scanned his troops until he found her, dressed in a medics costume. "Don't miss your cue! Last time, the canon fired, but no Sally!"

"I got stuck in the hospital tent. Sergeant Menish had a question about his home owner's policy" she explained.

Juliet looked at Shawn worriedly, "Does she know she's in danger?" she whispered.

"She isn't, trust me" Shawn whispered back and Juliet nodded back nervously.

"How touching" Lassiter drawled, "However, today you are not here to sell insurance. Today you are here to help me win the civil war, and according to our battle plan, when the fifth cannon fires you exit the hospital tent and you shoot Captain Quantrill of his horse"

"There's no need to be nasty" Sally muttered.

"I agree that was totally out of line" Gus muttered to Shawn and he nodded.

"We'll plot revenge later buddy" Shawn promised and Juliet sighed.

"I know I promised not to give any more notes but this rehearsal WILL run smoothly. We haven't acted this one In a while, but the battle at Piper's Cove, Kentucky, 1864 is special to me. It ended Confederate Quantrill's plot to assassinate Lincoln and involved my great-great grandfather, Colonel Muscum T Lasssiter. This will not be a soul-sucking embarrassment like last time. Get to your places; we start on the sound of my horn!"

"I thought he would never finish giving last minute notes!" Shawn teased.

Juliet shook her head just as the horn blew and she tensed knowing she was going to bust someone later.

"CHARGE!" Lassiter yelled.

"Relax" Shawn tried to calm her, seeing her tension.

It wasn't easy as gunshots kept going off and the occasional cannon. The three of them watched from the hill. There was so much action going on it was hard to keep track of everything. The small river separated the two camps and Shawn had chosen a great spot where most of the battle ground was visible.

Juliet tried not to jump as another person was "shot".

It was only about three minutes in to the fighting when Lassiter discovered the body. All of the instruments they were using were blunted like the swords. He felt he immediately had to investigate why Captain Quantrill was lying on the ground way off his mark. Normally he would have ignored it but he couldn't help remember Shawn's words to him only a few days ago_, "Don't worry, it will certainly be memorable". _Surely the normal response would be "It'll go well". But he didn't say that. Perhaps if Shawn hadn't said anything he wouldn't have felt the need to investigate.

Lassiter got of his horse ignoring the looks from his fellow soldiers and ran down the bank to find him. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Lassiter frowned and put his hands on his body to listen for breathing. His hands hit his hard chest and Lassiter frowned as he realised he was wearing a bullet proof vest, that contained a bullet.

Shawn watched him make this discovery before he was lost to another vision.

* * *

**Author note: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	31. The fake Dead Nelson Poe, C4 and a Woop!

**A/N: Phew, my internet wasn't out for as long as I thought it would be! Although I am going on holiday on Monday so I won't be able to do any writing or uploading. If your lucky, I might update tomorrow before I leave. More likley it will be Famous today and |A taste of tomorrow.**

**Anway, this is the last chapter of "Weekend Warriors". Next it will be on to, "Who ya gonna call"**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

_It was bizarre as he watched the scene again from a different angle. He was watching Mahoney as he positioned himself in the tree to take out Sally Reynolds. Nelson then slipped on the bridge and fell way of his mark, Nelson looked up in panic and Mahoney spotted him. Mahoney made a quick choice and repositioned his gun and shot Nelson in the chest. He re positioned once more to take out Sally but cursed as he realised the small distraction had meant that Sally had already left the medic's tent and he no longer had a clear shot. Cursing he climbed down the tree just as Lassiter rode over and dismantled his horse. Stupidly he stayed just as Lassiter discovered the 'bullet wound'. Mahoney immediately realised that he would be found out if he stayed. Opening the drain he climbed inside._

_"Better get back before Lassiter finds me" he grumbled underneath his breath._

* * *

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Lassiter looked up appalled and although comforted by his short raspy breathes, he reached for his hand to check to see if his pulse was strong.

He reached for his hand and was quick to realise he was holding something. Confused he took out the object, it was a scrumpled piece of paper. Opening it he was quick to read the message,

**Hey Lassie, it's Shawn.**

**I've called an ambulance. FINISH THE REHEARSAL!**

Lassiter shook his head in annoyance. He knew there must be a good reason for Shawn to be saying this to him. It was obviously planned. Also, how the hell would he have managed to get hold of a bulletproof vest? Realisation struck him; Shawn had spoken with the Chief. They must have planned this all out.

He stood up from kneeling and spotted three familiars sat watching on the hill. Lassiter narrowed his eyes.

"I think he spotted us" Juliet whispered to both Shawn and Gus.

Shawn waved before grabbing his mobile and calling an ambulance.

Gus quickly wafted his hand, the well understood gesture of "go away".

Lassiter growled to himself and ran back to his horse. He knew this battle plan inside out and backwards and so it was easy to join back in. Although he received some stares of confusion, most of his soldiers were dedicated and by the looks of it, didn't even realise an attempted murder had taken place.

Lassiter took another deep breath before facing his next opponent and allowing himself to be 'knocked' of his horse to sword fight.

"The ambulance is on its way" Shawn told Juliet. "You've got five minutes"

Juliet nodded and automatically touched the tip of her gun in reassurance she was armed.

Shawn blinked as he was thrown into another vision.

_Mahoney was crawling out of the drain over the other side of the small river. To his surprise, the battle was still commencing. Mahoney poked his head out of the tent only to Lassiter back on his horse and 'fighting' with the other soldiers. He was fighting even though he had just discovered a dead body?_

_Mahoney chuckled to himself. Lassiter's sense of fulfilment obviously meant he had to finish, or perhaps it was not to panic any of the other soldiers. _

_Whatever his reasoning was, Mahoney was thankful. As the man who owned the store, he wasn't actually included in the battle. They were his costumes and so it had been easy to use a spare whilst near the battle area, that way if anyone saw him they would think he was someone else. This meant that Mahoney could slip away and bomb his store whilst the battle was still going and soon claim his insurance after all of his merchandise is 'stolen'. Sally Reynolds could always have an unfortunate accident later. _

_Smirking, he made his way to the store to prepare the C4._

"Shawn!" Gus almost yelled into his ear.

"Huh?" Shawn blinked.

He turned to Gus' worried face and Juliet hovered beside him.

"Jules, the ambulance. Pick the guys up at the station and head over to his store. He's already heading over"

Juliet looked up and realised the ambulance had arrived whilst she was waiting for Shawn to snap out of his vision.

"Go get them Juliet" Shawn smiled putting an arm on her shoulder and sliding it down to her hand, "Just… be careful ok?"

Juliet nodded looking back into his eyes and with a silent determination she ran to her car.

They watched her pull away and Shawn smiled to himself before realising once again the ambulance was here. A few of the soldiers were beginning to get a bit distracted by the presence of the sirens but just then at that moment, a cannon fired.

Only it wasn't cannon.

"Was that C4?" Gus asked Shawn in shock.

Shawn's eyes widened.

"I would say so…" Shawn agreed. "Come on, let's help Mr Poe to the ambulance, he's conscious now, look"

Gus looked over to where Nelson Poe was lying on the floor and found his rasping breathes becoming more frequent as he struggled to free himself from his bullet proof vest.

Shawn and Gus ran over to where he was lying and immediately helped free him of the vest.

"Lassiter!" Shawn yelled.

Lassiter turned to see who was calling him and found Shawn and Gus helping Nelson out. Realising what was going on, he raced over to the ambulance on his horse and pointed out where the injured man was lying.

The soldiers had pretty much stopped pretending to fight now.

"Uh, Sir. Shall we keep going?" one man asked meekly.

Lassiter gave him a look of despair and pointed out the ambulance.

"We have a man down and you want to know if we are going to continue?" he asked rhetorically. The man bowed his face down in shame and Lassiter rode off in a huff to where Nelson laid before he dismantled his horse and ordered one of the other soldiers to look after it who quickly accepted the reigns without question.

"What the hell happened Spencer?" Lassiter snapped angrily.

"Excuse me?" Nelson Poe questioned, raising his head slightly and wincing. It was obvious that he was in pain.

"This guy saved my life!" Nelson gasped.

"I planned it with the Chief in advance. Jules is catching the shooter now" Shawn responded.

"I thought so" Lassiter laughed impressed, his nerves calming down considerably. "I wondered how you got hold of the bulletproof jacket"

"When…Shawn told me I-I had to wear it I w-was…. Scared" Nelson stuttered, his breathing still uneasy.

"Yeah Sorry. You reaction had to be real when you saw him or he would have gotten suspicious" Shawn explained.

"You mean you never told him this would happen?" Gus asked pointedly.

"I guessed" Nelson gasped, sort of laughing before groaning in pain.

Shawn, Gus and Lassiter were quickly made to stand back as the paramedics burst in. They quickly sorted Nelson out with an oxygen mask to help him breathe and helped him walk the short distance to the ambulance where he was immediately told to lie down and concentrate on his breathing.

Lassiter watched as the ambulance drove away and only now noticed his fellow 'soldiers' standing awkwardly, confused about what just happened.

"Where's Juliet? I thought you said she was catching the shooter?" Lassiter asked as he realised he could not see his partner standing somewhere before him.

"She is. He isn't here."

"Who?"

"Griffin Mahoney" Gus revealed and they both absorbed the head detective's gormless expression.

"We're gonna head back to the station now, see whether Juliet handled everything ok and write our statements before we hit the sack" Shawn told Lassiter as he begun to walk away.

"Are you going to carry on?" Gus asked, "Because they have just witnessed a traumatic event and all"

Lassiter sighed. "I doubt any of them actually saw it" he scoffed but upon seeing Gus' expression he immediately softened, "Of course I'm going to let them go"

Shawn grinned quietly to himself. Knowing that if Gus hadn't said anything Lassiter would have given his 'soldiers' a lecture on what they did wrong and how casualties occur on the field all the time and now wasn't the time to get distracted in the middle of a war re-enactment, especially when it was being performed for real next week. Perhaps Lassiter had realised that speech would have been a little hypocritical as he himself had gotten distracted and didn't follow his own battle plan.

Lassiter turned away to address his soldiers and Shawn and Gus made their way back to the blueberry. Almost tripping on the small hill Gus stumbled to stop himself from falling over. Shawn smirked over his shoulder.

"I'm driving!" Gus yelled after Shawn before jogging to catch up with him.

"Dude! You never let me drive the blueberry!" Shawn threw his hands up exasperated.

Gus stared back, "It's a company car Shawn!"

"What if I told you I won't crash it?" Shawn smiled hopefully.

Gus paused thoughtfully then smirked, "You'll say you won't. I will believe you. But remember when you had a vision while riding your bike seconds before that truck came at you? You didn't see that coming!"

Shawn scowled. "Fine" he said before he tossed Gus the keys.

Gus caught them absently before realising they were in fact his keys and they had disappeared from his pocket and was left wondering how Shawn had gotten hold of them, but by the look on Shawn's face he wasn't going to be telling any time soon.

They quickly buckled their seatbelts and Gus drove them to the station where they found Juliet at the holding cells looking rather smug.

"Shawn, Gus" she greeted with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Shawn quickly asked, concerned that something could have happened to Juliet.

"Fine" she laughed.

"You're looking happy. Everything go ok?" Gus commented.

Juliet grinned back at them before glancing back to the cells. "Griffin Mahoney is in custody. He has already admitted to the attempted murder of Nelson Poe. Seems like they were quite good mates actually but he didn't recognise him when he was dressed up as the General"

"They were friends?" Shawn asked rhetorically and Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you already know?" she smirked knowingly, thinking Shawn was aware of their close friendship.

Shawn shook his head, "No idea. You told the Chief yet?"

"Yeah, I saw her on the way in. She said for you guys to collect your cheque at the cage" she informed them.

Shawn grinned nodded, "Have fun with the paperwork"

Juliet laughed.

Gus and Shawn walked slowly to the cage and collected their cheque which had already been signed for by the Chief.

"Hey Shawn! Gus!" Buzz called over with a huge grin on his face. "I heard what happened! Well done guys"

Gus beamed proudly and Shawn smiled a little embarrassed while putting the cheque in his pocket.

"Thanks Buzz" Shawn muttered, "See you soon"

Buzz smiled at them again before walling off to do something. Shawn wasn't sure what case he was currently working on but Buzz seemed to be very eager to do everything, even if it was to get coffee for Lassiter. Shawn wondered what meaningless chore they were making him do this time. Buzz McNabb worked under Lassiter and Juliet and so took his orders mainly from them unless the Chief set him to do something specifically. Buzz never seemed to mind though. Shawn wished Buzz could be recognised for his hard work, it seemed like no one seemed to appreciate it.

Shawn and Gus walked to the car and Shawn got in the passenger seat without squabbling for the driver's seat for once.

"Jerk chicken?"

"You know that's right"

* * *

**A/N And so we come to the end of another episode. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews and I will try my best to say something back (if your logged in)**

**Thanks for reading! and apologies for any spelling mistakes! but I don't have a beta and I can rarely be bothered to go back and edit a chapter to re-post.**

**Until next time!**


	32. Doctor's murder

**Author note: Thanks guys for reading. I have been super busy this past week and have had no access to my laptop to write any more so...**

**This isn't exactly a very exciting chapter but it is a chapter none the less!**

* * *

After having gone for jerk chicken Gus dropped Shawn off at his apartment. Shawn kept his head down and made it to his apartment without being noticed which he was very glad, he didn't want to be ambushed by a crazed fan.

Shawn sat on his bed, fully clothed in deep thought. Things were finally getting better. His plan had worked perfectly and Juliet had managed to catch Mahoney. Shawn was happy about this as Juliet strived for recognition as a good detective and as a new detective who had yet to take point on a case this arrest was good for her. Shawn hated putting her in the position though where she was potentially in danger. That was why he made sure there was a team of officers ready for the bust and not just her as it wasn't exactly safe for her to arrest him in a place surrounded by real guns and C4.

But Shawn knew he could make it up to her. Somehow. He had to.

* * *

.

...

...

...

The next morning Shawn woke up quite early. It was 8:00am on a Monday morning which meant that Gus would already be at work. He knew that Juliet and Lassiter would spend most of the day writing up the reports and writing their statements. Hopefully he wouldn't be called into the station today as he had plans of his very own. However last time he disappeared without telling anyone, his dad got completely freaked out and issued a Missing Person Report 24 hours later. It was only after he had issued the report that Shawn rang him, sensing that he would do something rash. So he decided to ring Gus.

_"Burton Guster speaking"_

"Hey buddy! It's me Shawn"

_"Shawn… now's not a good time. I'm absolutely swamped and I have a meeting in two minutes!"_

"AH, sorry buddy. Bad timing. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading over to Chicago today"

_"Chicago? When you coming back? This won't be like last time when you disappeared for a month? When will you be back?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon probably. Gonna stay the night"

_"I..Uh Ok. Sorry Shawn gotta go. Make sure you let your dad know!"_

"I will"

The phone hung up with a click and Shawn realised that he would have to let his father know somehow otherwise he would panic. Although Henry would never admit it, he missed his son and panicked not knowing what he was doing. He was aware that his latest case had been solved and wouldn't be around the station until the next one he felt like helping on. He knew his son would never waste his time on a simple accident or robbery unless it was interesting or thought the department would need help. Shawn knew that although Henry hardly ever saw him, he knew what he was up to.

Shawn had been many places in his life and was always adding to the list. He had told his father before that his visions were usually concentrated to places he is in and that travelling to different locations helped him to escape them which made him feel more normal and relieved the headache that would build up after staying in one place for too long. Yet he always came back to Santa Barbra. Santa Barbra was home.

Shawn realised that his small back pack wouldn't be enough this time and so got out his mini suitcase and packed it with all the essentials he would need. He knew he would never manage to carry it with his bike and realised that Gus was super busy and wouldn't be able to give him a lift to the airport. That only left one person.

His father.

Looking down at his phone he scrolled through his contacts until he saw his father's face and clicked call.

It rang several times before he picked up.

_"Hello"_

"Hey dad, it's me"

_"Shawn? I…How are you?"_

"I'm ok. You think you could give me a lift to the airport like… now?"

"The airport? Why? Where's Gus?"

"Gus is at work and if I don't leave soon I'll miss my flight. Will you please come pick me up from my apartment? I'll explain on the drive"

_"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes"_

He hung up. Shawn could tell by the tone of his father's voice that he wasn't happy. It also sounded like he had just rolled out of bed which was weird as Henry was a very light sleeper and usually woke at the crack of dawn.

Shawn waited patiently for his father to arrive, all the while trying to shake the feeling that he had forgotten something. Shawn had everything he needed though and when he spotted his dad's truck pull up outside the apartment building, he went down stairs to meet him.

Shawn appeared through the doors and Henry spotted him quickly as he was stood next to his truck.

"Hey dad" Shawn greeted with a small smile on his face.

Henry just raised an eyebrow and got in his truck, leaving Shawn to lift his suitcase into the back.

"So what's this about huh?" Henry questioned as he started the truck and drove in the direction of the airport.

"Chicago?"

"Yeah kid. You're not running away again kid like last time are you? Cos I've told you, you can't just run away from your problems…"

"Run away? You know that when I stay in the same place for too long my headache's get worse, I get away to relieve myself from the pain"

"And it takes months to do that?"

"Sometimes" Shawn argued, willing the truck to go faster.

"So how long will you be gone this time kid?" Henry asked defeated.

"A few days probably."

Henry nodded surprised, his son would only be gone for a few days instead of totally disappearing from his life all together like he did other times, Gus was usually the one who had to tell everyone that asked, which was mainly just Henry.

Henry pulled up outside the airport and watched as Shawn undid his seat belt. Shawn then got out and retrieved his suitcase before returning to the window of the passenger seat to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon paps" Shawn told him.

"Give me a call when you get back and I'll give you a lift" Henry grumbled.

Shawn was surprised at that since usually he never offered lifts and Shawn had to beg. Shawn simply nodded before he walked towards the entrance, trailing his suitcase behind him.

Shawn wasted no time once he was inside. He quickly bought a ticket for the plane that left in ten minutes; Shawn knew that there would be empty seats. He decided that as it was a small suitcase to take it on with him as his hand luggage so he wouldn't have to wait for baggage claim.

It didn't take long at all for him to be seated on his plane. He basically went straight through customs and through the metal detectors straight through the gate onto the plane since he didn't leave it with much time to spare.

Shawn sighed and rested his head back on the headrest and took a deep breath in and out. He was sat next to an old lady who was reading her newspaper quietly. Shawn checked her had his seat belt done up and listened to the remainder of the overhead announcement about the safety procedures.

As the plane was taking off Shawn took out the newspaper in front of him and began to read. When he discovered an article about himself he was mortified and promptly removed that page from the newspaper and put it back in the pocket of the seat in front of him. Flicking through the newspaper he could not find anything of significant interest and so closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

.

...

...

...

Gus had hung up the phone on Shawn and run to his meeting. The whole building had been called for this meeting and Gus could only think that it was very important.

No one acknowledged him when he entered the meeting room. The room was packed full of people and many people just stood around the edges as there were not enough seats for everybody. Gus hesitantly joined them at the side by the huge windows.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice" the man in the suit at the front began. "It is with great sadness that I stand before you today. Dr Blinn was killed in his office. His body was discovered this morning. The police will be here to investigate shortly so I ask for you all to cooperate fully with anything they may ask. Mr Guster?"

"Yes Sir?" he asked as all eyes in the room turned to him, wondering why he got a special mention.

"Try and get your best friend Shawn Spencer here, the quicker this is solved the better"

"Uh… he's in Chicago at the moment Sir, but I will do my best to get his help"

A few heads turned at this as they realised that Gus was the reason why they saw Shawn wondering around so often.

"Shawn Spencer?" someone whispered. "He's the one that can tell the future isn't he?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and excited whispers before the man in the suit banged his fist on the table and shouted, "DISMISSED"

Everyone left the room in a hurry and Gus almost ran back to his office to call Shawn.

It went straight through to answerphone and Gus cursed, realising that Shawn must be on his flight already. Instead Gus decided to text him.

**Know about Doctor Blinn's murder? Ring me.**

That should do it.

Gus heard the sounds of sirens and realised that the police must be arriving. Watching as the officers got out of their vehicles, Gus squinted to see who it was.

Gus' eyes widened as he realised that Lassiter and Juliet were here as well as a bunch of other people. What exited Gus most was the forensics team he could see coming down the road about to arrive.

Gus rushed down to meet them on the ground floor.

"Guster?" Lassiter questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here" Gus answered back smartly.

"Ah, will you escort us to the dead guy?" he asked.

"That dead guy has a name" Gus murmured, but none the less he nodded and waved his hand urging them to follow him as he lead the way to Dr Blinn's office.

"I'm so sorry Gus. Did you know him well?" Juliet asked with genuine concern.

"Dr Blinn wasn't on my route. I did cover for him a few times though" Gus answered back as the approached his office.

"Where's Shawn? I would have thought he would be here" Juliet asked Gus. If someone who you worked with died, Gus would definitely want Shawn's support.

"He's in Chicago" Gus answered missing Juliet's shocked face, but before she could ask when he was coming back they reached the office of Dr Blinn which had already been warded off with rope.

"Why does Dr Blinn have an office here?" Lassiter asked

"He is a valued client and found it easier. He was a private doctor and so worked from his house a lot of the time but he never seemed to stay there long. He said his client's like knowing where the drugs he prescribed were coming from and they can pick them up from the small pharmacy on the third floor"

Lassiter frowned still a little confused.

At this point everybody else started to arrive. The men quickly put up proper crime scene tape, officially declaring it a crime scene and Lassiter opened the door to look inside, quickly spotting the doctor lying dead on the floor with a massive bump on the back of the head. He scanned the room for blunt objects and his gaze quickly landed on marble pyramid shaped paperweight which had been knocked on its side.

Lassiter was pushed aside as one of the men came through with a camera in his hand to take the crime scene photos. He took shots of the body from every angle before taking pictures of the rest of the room in the original positions before anyone touched anything.

Juliet had moved over the other side of the office and tried to open one of the draws of the cabinets, using a tissue so she didn't get her prints on the evidence.

"Patient files?" Lassiter guessed and Gus nodded.

"It's locked. We need the key" Juliet told him and the other officers in the room, a few of them nodded and one officer ran out, presumably to ask someone if they had a spare key.

"Someone get a hold of the DA's office. Tell him I need to see those files. If they say we need a warrant, get it. Also, get me a copy of his desk calendar" Lassiter instructed and his instructions were automatically obeyed. Lassiter really did love being in charge of his own investigation.

Juliet sighed as her partner's enthusiasm and watched Gus jump as his phone vibrated.

It seemed like Shawn was off his plane.

* * *

**Author note: So... what do you guys think?**

**I decided to have Doctor Blinn's office at the same place where Gus works. This makes it more personal for Gus and I think it is perfectly reasonable that Doctors are given offices in the same building, especially a valued private doctor like Dr Blinn. This means that Gus' route is sometime just a short trip downstairs! No wonder Gus finishes his routes quickly!**

**Until next time!**


	33. Flights

**Author note: Read and review! Reviews make me happy. Ps: No updates for 2 weeks, I'm going on holiday!**

* * *

_At this point everybody else started to arrive. The men quickly put up proper crime scene tape, officially declaring it a crime scene and Lassiter opened the door to look inside, quickly spotting the doctor lying dead on the floor with a massive bump on the back of the head. He scanned the room for blunt objects and his gaze quickly landed on marble pyramid shaped paperweight which had been knocked on its side._

_Lassiter was pushed aside as one of the men came through with a camera in his hand to take the crime scene photos. He took shots of the body from every angle before taking pictures of the rest of the room in the original positions before anyone touched anything._

_Juliet had moved over the other side of the office and tried to open one of the draws of the cabinets, using a tissue so she didn't get her prints on the evidence._

_"Patient files?" Lassiter guessed and Gus nodded._

_"It's locked. We need the key" Juliet told him and the other officers in the room, a few of them nodded and one officer ran out, presumably to ask someone if they had a spare key._

_"Someone get a hold of the DA's office. Tell him I need to see those files. If they say we need a warrant, get it. Also, get me a copy of his desk calendar" Lassiter instructed and his instructions were automatically obeyed. Lassiter really did love being in charge of his own investigation._

_Juliet sighed as her partner's enthusiasm and watched Gus jump as his phone vibrated._

_It seemed like Shawn was off his plane._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gus excused himself and slowly walked away from the crime scene back to near the entrance as he answered the call.

"Hey Shawn"

"_Hey buddy. Got your text. Did you know him?"_

_"_Not well. Jules and Lassie are here. They asked where you were"

"_They miss me?"_

_"_Ha ha Shawn"

"_So how did he die?"_

_"_He was hit on the back of the head with a paper weight I think"

"_Hmmm…."_

_"_Well? Any ideas? Wanna tell me who the bad guy is?"

"_No idea buddy. Well I have an idea but nothing I wanna be saying just yet"_

"Helpful. You know my boss actually said to contact you"

_"Really? Well, head over to the Psych office will you? You should get a guest sometime today who goes on about his house getting haunted. Bring Buzz with you"_

"Now? And what does the death of Dr Blinn have to do with a guy who thinks his house is being haunted?"

"_Just don't ask him about Dr Blinn or anything. Don't mention it. Just go along with the idea of haunting and look into it for me will you?"_

"Fine. I'll head over now and pick up Buzz on the way"

"_Thanks buddy. I'll get the first flight back I can. I just have to do something first"_

_"_Alright Shawn. See you soon"

Gus hung up the phone and was surprised to find Juliet walking towards him after having left shortly after he had.

"Was that Shawn?" she asked.

Gus nodded.

"When's he coming back? Why is he in Chicago?"

"You know," Gus laughed, "I never even asked. Probably something to do with his headaches"

"What do you mean?"

"When he stays in one place for too long his visions become more frequent as he gets used the place around him. Last time he disappeared for about a month but he promised me it would only be a few days"

"I had no idea" Juliet whispered in shock, concerned for her friend.

"Too be honest. I don't think this trip will do much to distract him, the first thing he did was check his phone and discover there had been a murder back here and he sends me to do an errand"

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked but Gus shook his head.

"It's alright. You better get back to Lassiter" Gus replied.

Juliet wasn't hurt. She knew she needed to get back on to the case. She had just seemingly left and they still had to draw up conclusions. She had noticed the small toothpick on the floor next to the body. She had to wonder where this was a serial killer, leaving his mark, or whether it could have potentially been dropped by the murderer as some sort of calling card.

Juliet nodded and headed back to where Lassiter was at the crime scene leaving Gus on his own.

After having said goodbye to Juliet Gus made his way to the blueberry and made his way to the station. He didn't have to venture far into the station before he bumped into Buzz, literally.

"Whoah! Sorry Gus! Where's Shawn?" he asked, noticing his missing partner. They had always been seen together before and it was rare for either of them to be seen alone.

"Chicago" Gus breathed out.

"Really?" Buzz asked confused, wondering whether Gus had been joking or not.

Gus just smiled and nodded.

"He wants you to help me with a case, you free?" Gus asked.

Buzz spluttered. "Me? He wants my help"

"Yup, he specifically requested you" Gus told him and Buzz grinned.

"No one will notice I've gone, I just finished a coffee run anyways. I'll let the Chief know I'm helping on one of your cases" Buzz told him, "You alright waiting for a minute?"

"Sure" Gus said and he watched Buzz race off.

A few minutes later Buzz returned with a huge grin on his face after having been given permission by the Chief to aid in a case; they made their way to the blueberry and Gus drove them to the psych office. All the while, Buzz could barely contain his excitement.

"So what first?" Buzz asked once they were in the psych office.

"We wait. Shawn said that someone would come here claiming that their house was haunted. He also suggested that it will have something to do with the murder of the Doctor where I work but he's forbidden us from mentioning it around him"

"Ok" Buzz agreed without thinking, "Does this mean his house is haunted?"

"I sincerely doubt it but Shawn told us to play along and investigate. He's getting the first flight back he can"

Buzz was about to project his acknowledgement when a young man suddenly came running into the office with a pained look on his face.

"I'm really sorry to intrude but I really need your help" the man panted.

Buzz and Gus just looked at each other.

"Sure. Sit down. How can we help Mr?"

"Dunn. Robert Dunn"

Gus and Buzz nodded.

"This is difficult" Robert started, scratching at his hands in nervousness and frustration.

"Take your time, we're here" Gus told him.

Buzz watched as the man in the chair struggled and decided to beat him to it.

"Do you believe you are being haunted Mr Dunn?"

"Yes" the man gasped. "Are you the psychic? A cop?"

"No, I'm not a psychic but yes I am a cop. Shawn's the psychic but he's not here right now. I'm Buzz and this is Gus" Buzz introduced him.

The man looked confused briefly, "Why isn't Shawn here? Didn't he sense I was coming?"

"He did which is why we are here. He is currently in Chicago doing something important but were keeping in touch" Gus explained.

The man suddenly looked a lot more comfortable, even though he wasn't sure that the present company currently believed him.

"So what do you mean by haunted?" Buzz asked, going into cop mode like he was interrogating a witness. Though it wasn't as if he had ever been allowed to interrogate a witness before.

"Well, my home. I sometimes smell perfume when no one is around and things get broken or moved"

Gus watched as Buzz completely took in his story, excited at the prospect of a real haunting but Gus still wasn't convinced that ghosts were haunting this man's house and had no idea why Shawn actually wanted them to bother listening to this man who was obviously crazy.

"Do these spirits ever talk to you?" Gus asked.

"No, no. Whoever it is, it hasn't spoken to me" Robert admitted.

"Did you contact the police?" Buzz asked, clearly feeling that this haunting required more investigation and should have been handled by the proper authorities.

"Yes, but they said there was nothing they could do" Robert told them solemnly. Gus wasn't surprised.

"Did you ever try moving houses into one that is less haunted?" Gus asked him, a hint of annoyance detected in his tone.

"Whatever this **thing** is" Robert spoke harshly, "It followed me from San Francisco"

"Maybe it likes you" Gus told him jokingly.

"No I don't think so" Robert told him in a low tone of voice.

"What makes you say that?" Buzz asked curiously, noticing Robert's serious tone.

Suddenly Robert ripped open the top of his shirt to expose his neck which was covered in hand shaped strangulation marks.

"I think it tried to kill me"

Buzz looked at Gus in shock and they stared at each other for several seconds before turning back to the man sat on the chair, waiting nervously for their decision.

"We'll take your case" Gus stated, giving a small as an apology for being so distrustful before. Robert seemed to accept his apology straight away as he said,

"Thank you!" and proceeded to give them both a big hug before reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper.

"This is my address and my work hours. Come by to investigate whenever. There is a spare key in the vase next to the front door" Robert told them, having planned this out that morning.

Gus raised his eyebrow, surprised at this man's preparation but continues to accept the piece of paper anyway. Robert than bowed his head and thanked them both alone before making his way out leaving Gus and Buzz alone.

"This is so cool!" Buzz exclaimed excited, "A real haunting"

"I don't know whether it's a real ghost or not but someone definitely tried to kill him which is worth investigating" Gus commented back.

"Is Shawn ok with us investigating without him?" Buzz queried, knowing that Shawn was going to be coming back soon.

"He said to go along with the idea of haunting" Gus remembered, thinking back to the phone call.

"In that case" Buzz started making a stand, "We'll get video cameras, audio recorders, and motion detectors, just in case we actually do find something"

Buzz smiled at Gus in excitement. This felt just like he was taking lead in a case! Plus he was partnered with Gus, who Buzz found actually to be really nice. The two hadn't spent much time together before but had hit it off instantly. Buzz loved that Gus didn't overrule anything he said like Lassiter did and he was actually helping in a proper case that involved him actually doing some detective work instead of fetching coffee and filling in stolen vehicle forms.

Gus shrugged, willing to along with it. Perhaps this was why Shawn wanted Buzz to be there, to be overly enthusiastic and a real belief in spirits and ghosts.

"Well, Robert's off to work now. He doesn't get off till…." Gus checks the piece of paper, "six thirty. We are probably better off investigating when he is there"

Buzz nodded in agreement and watched as Gus took out his phone.

"Better ring Shawn and tell him what we know" Gus reasoned with him.

Shawn answered on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

_"_Hey Shawn, it's me. Just spoke to Robert"

"_Now's not a good time"_

_"_Something wrong?"

"_I…."_

_"_Shawn?"

"_I'll call you back buddy"_

Shawn quickly hung up and turned to the man in front of him.

"Sorry about that" he apologised.

The man laughed, "It's no problem at all"

Shawn smiled at the man. "So do you think you can squeeze him in?"

"Well…" the man paused to give it some thought, "You have put together a very persuasive case"

Shawn looked at him hopefully.

"I'll do anything Mr Santers" Shawn insisted, "Well not anything, but if you ever need something you can have my cell"

The man looked taken aback slightly.

"Shawn…" he trailed off, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You flew here just to see me to ask for this one small favour when you could have just picked up the phone! You realise with a case as severe as this one he most likely would have been sent here anyway?"

Shawn smiled weakly, "Perhaps"

Mr Santers looked at him with amusement.

"It's done. Just give me a call whenever. You better get back home; I've seen the newspapers like everyone else. Have you seen the way they stare at you?"

"I… try not to think about it. But, thank you Mr Sanders. Please ring me if you need anything. It was a pleasure to meet you"

"It was a pleasure to meet you too" Mr Sanders shook his hand and accepted the card with his number on it.

Shawn thanked him again as he slowly walked away from the building.

* * *

**Author note: Let me know what you think. See you in two weeks!**


End file.
